A Life Changing Halloween
by MSgt SilverDollar
Summary: A/U NON CANON look at what could have happened in the Hogwarts 1994-95 school year if Harry had some support in his life that took no crap from certain wizards. A smart, well educated Harry taught by Goblins, Elves, and unnamed Wizards. Main parings are H/DG/LL/FD and NL/HrG. Hopefully there is a grain of humor in here. 7/5/13
1. Chapter 1

**A Memorable Halloween**

**Disclaimer: Any character, physical place, or magic you recognize from Harry Potter books or movies belong to Joanne "Jo" Rowling and/or anyone she has granted a license too. This includes her publishers and Warner Brothers. If you recognize another character from a fanfic, you have read that was published before this, please inform me, so I can give proper credit where it is due. With over 560,000 HP fanfics on , it's highly probable this will happen although I will do my best to avoid it. This is the last Disclaimer that you will see as it covers all chapters.**

**A/N: This story is a collection of ideas that may or may not get developed further. Many have been collecting dust on my hard drive or one of several USB drives for a year or more. WARNING: These Chapters have not and will not be sent to a Beta they are simply what they are.**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times. This will not be repeated in later chapters.

_**Parseltongue **__thoughts or mind speak_ [Foreign language]

1₲ = 1 Galleon = 17₴ = 493₭, 1₴ = 1 Sickle = 29₭, 1₭ = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, 1₲ = £50 = $75.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 1300h = 1:00 p.m., and 2000h is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at midnight and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!**

**A Memorial Halloween**

**A/N: **This is an eight (8) chapter little story that wouldn't leave me alone. I've looked it over a couple of times over the last year and don't know what to do with it. It's the second story I wrote and for that reason I've decided to put it on here.

If you're looking for an AWESOME STORY read **Harry Crow** by Robst.

**30 October 1994 - Hogwarts**

Harry James Potter sat in a comfortable recliner in the Room of Requirements and looked at his Rolex Submariner watch. It was 2152h and in eight minutes, he would be using his communications mirror to talk to Sirius Black. Harry sniggered, thinking of how Dobby was in the common room glamoured to look and talk like Harry. According to the plan, Dobby would make sure Harry was seen by at least two people until Harry replaced him.

Harry felt the mirror vibrate and said, "Accept." He heard, "pup?" and looked at the mirror seeing Sirius' face.

Harry smiled, "Hi Padfoot."

Sirius wasted no time telling his story. "You were right Harry and we caught the rat, well Amelia Bones did. Peter spilled everything about the plan while being questioned under Veritaserum. Crouch Junior is under Polyjuice potion, and is the one acting as Moody. Amelia will be taking Crouch Senior's place tomorrow night with a team of Aurors as her normal backup. She forced Fudge to set me free with a 50,000₲ per year settlement. The ploy is that it was discovered that I'm the head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and had no trial. They had to try me in front of the full Wizengamot within 90 days since I was the heir at the time. All of that will be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning."

Harry smiled and wanted to jump for joy but Sirius wasn't done yet. "Since I'm your godfather, I forced them to unseal James and Lily's wills and set up a reading for Saturday, 4 November so you can be there. Amelia did bring up a good point though. If you have to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, the Ministry has declared you an adult wizard. As an adult you can become head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and live wherever you want. If you aren't forced to compete, you have to wait until your sixteenth birthday.

Harry frowned at that, "I understand, but I can still prove I didn't enter myself right?"

Sirius nodded saying, "Yes, unfortunately if your name comes out of that damn thing you have to compete. But keep in mind it's a Triwizard Tournament not a Quad Wizard Tournament."

While smiling Harry nodded, "Will do, Padfoot are you going to be here, and what happened with Peter?"

Sirius barked a laugh, "Damn right, I'll be there just to piss Snape off. Peter was obliviated of the memory of his being caught and questioned. He was sent back to Riddle Manor with the food he was supposed to fetch after it was inspected by the Marauders. Winky and Sharpaxe placed both elf and goblin tracking charms on the rat before we took him back. Apparently, the goblins and elves can track him anywhere in the United Kingdom."

Harry was curious about that but didn't ask. They talked another thirty minutes or so before Harry went back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Dobby/Harry saw the common room door open and close. His senses picked up the elf tracking charm on Harry, so he excused himself and headed for the fourth-year boys' dorm saying he was tired. Half-way up the stairs Harry whispered thanks to Dobby and Dobby stopped. Harry took off his invisibility cloak, gave it to Dobby to put away and the elf disappeared from sight.

The switch was fast enough that four people saw Harry turn back around and go back to the common room where he announced, "I need help. Every year, something has happened to me here at school. I have a bad feeling about the goblet and my name coming out of it. I'm fourteen and not qualified to enter the Triwizard Tournament. The truth is I wouldn't even if I could. The help I need is at least two witnesses who can verify I was seen until the Halloween Feast. I would like volunteers to watch me as I sleep down here. I'll pay 5₲ per hour from now until we go to breakfast in the morning. Keep in mind that's more than the Minister makes per hour."

The fifth, sixth, and seventh year prefects all volunteered as did the Flying Foxes of Gryffindor (Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnston) and five other seventh year students. Two prefects escorted Harry to his dorm to get a blanket and his pillow. Once they got back a seventh year prefect put a sleeping charm on Harry. Harry got a peaceful seven hours of sleep while under guard. He wasn't all that happy about being guarded while taking a shower. Harry's face was red and hot enough to light a cigar when the flying foxes wanted to do the guarding from inside the shower.

Dumbledore and McGonagall were surprised when almost the complete house of Gryffindor escorted Harry to breakfast. Throughout the day, Harry had at least five people escort him to classes and the library. He even had at least two wizards follow him into the men's room while he took a piss. Harry thought that maybe one day he would think today was the strangest day in his life.

**The Champions Selection**

The students, except Ron Weasley, and most of the staff thought that having two feasts in a row was one too many. There was a lot of chatter in the Great Hall as the time for the selection of champions grew closer. All eyes were on Dumbledore when the fire in the goblet turned red and a piece of parchment flew out. Dumbledore announced Victor Krum as the Durmstrang champion. The next champion selected was Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons. The last was Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts.

The three champions had walked into the anteroom as Dumbledore had told them to before the selection. The Great Hall grew quiet as the Goblet of Fire turned red again and spit out the fourth name.

Dumbledore grabbed it out of the air and frowned before saying loudly, "Harry Potter."

Amelia Bones stood and said, "Dumbledore what the hell is going on here? The rules clearly say there can be only one champion for each school. In addition as per the rules to enter this tournament you must be an adult. You do understand that if Mr. Potter is forced to compete, that the Ministry has declared him an emancipated wizard don't you?"

Snape sneered and mumbled loud enough for most to hear, "It's just prince Potter seeking more glory."

Amelia turned on him and replied, "Shut up you Death Eater bastard. You're on very thin ice. Be advised you're under house arrest while my Auror team looks over your record of teaching potions. You'll have at least two Aurors in class monitoring you the rest of this year assuming you last that long."

She turned to Dumbledore and handed him a letter, "This is from the Board of Governors placing Snape on probation and giving my Aurors the authority to monitor his classes."

While this was going on, few noticed Harry walk to the head table. He placed his wand on the top of the goblet and vowed, "I, Harry James Potter heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, swear on my life and magic that I did not place my name in this goblet nor did I ask anyone else to do so. So mote it be, _Lumos!"_

Harry turned to Dumbledore, "Professor, paragraph two of the Triwizard Tournament rules state clearly that a school can only have one champion. Therefore, if I must compete, I resign from Hogwarts."

Dumbledore sighed, "Let's move this into the antechamber, so we can discuss this."

"I disagree with that sir." Harry replied, "This needs discussed out here in the open so the truth is known and there is no vicious rumors started over this."

Amelia agreed with Harry as the Ministry representative and sent for the other three champions. She explained to them what was going on.

Fleur in her infinite wisdom stated, "This little boy cannot compete. He is too young."

That pissed Harry off and he glared at her, "This little boy killed a Professor who was possessed by Voldemort when I was eleven. When I was twelve, I killed a 73-foot basilisk that petrified several students. Then this past May I drove off over 100 dementors and save my godfather's life. What the fuck have you done princess?"

Harry saw the shock and disbelief on many faces. He placed his wand on his temple and pointed up. The ceiling flashed and those in the Great Hall saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron go through the traps. They watched as Harry protected himself and killed Quirrell as Voldemort's spirit fled the man's dying body. They saw Harry fight and kill the basilisk. His driving off the dementors was both shocking and awesome.

Harry ended the show. "Now I don't want to compete in this farce that I did not enter. The why is fairly simple, I've been here three years and have almost been killed all three as you just saw." Harry hoped that Sirius' part in this had been accomplished as he continued, "The question is must I compete?"

A goblin appeared standing behind Madam Bones, "I am Ragnok, Chief of the Goblin Nation. Heir Potter our legal team has looked for an out since you suspected this might happen. While the rules do not define who must place a name in the Goblet, they are clear that if your name is selected you must compete or lose your magic. Since you cannot compete for Hogwarts as Mr. Diggory is the Hogwarts Champion we offer you and your friends a place in the Goblin Academy of Magic."

Without hesitation Harry said, "I accept. Professor McGonagall here is my letter of resignation from Hogwarts." Harry handed McGonagall a letter signed by Sirius then raised his wand again. "I, Harry James Potter, accept the headship of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter." The magic around Harry flared, and two rings appeared on his right hand.

Ragnok looked at Dumbledore's face and smiled, "Headmaster Dumbledore the Goblin Nation seeks permission to place our school's temporary training facility on the grounds of Hogwarts near the Forbidden Forest. Be warned that our wards will stop any Death Eater from coming within 100 yards of the facility."

Dumbledore was caught between a rock and a hard place. He didn't want a goblin presence at Hogwarts, but he didn't want Harry leaving the grounds either. In the end, he agreed.

Ragnok handed McGonagall a stack of parchments and explained them. "Those parchments are permission slips for students to transfer to the Goblin Academy of Magic signed by their parents or guardians. The following people have permission to attend the Goblin Academy of Magic: Misses Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Tracy Davis, Hermione Granger, Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, Angelina Johnston, Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, and Alicia Spinnet. Misters Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Wayne Hopkins, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan, Theodore Nott, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Blaise Zabini are also invited. Be advised that unlike Hogwarts, we teach to the ICW standards not to the lowest pureblood standard as taught by Hogwarts." Ragnok paused waiting for the murmur to settle down after his last words.

"For those of you who accept, seventy percent of your Hogwarts tuition will be refunded. Twenty percent went to Hogwarts, and ten percent covers your tuition at the Goblin Academy of Magic, including books and supplies. However, once you leave Hogwarts you cannot return according to the Hogwarts Board of Governors unless someone finds out that it conflicts with the Hogwarts Charter. Do keep in mind the Goblin Academy of Magic's tuition costs only ten percent of what muggleborn parents pay for a lesser education." Ragnok stated much to the surprise of the students and faculty.

Ragnok then advised, "Our facility is set up for one or two to a room. The ladies are on the third floor, and the gentlemen are on the second. If you have a member of the opposite sex in your room as a guest the door will not close, and the hall wall becomes transparent."

A fifth table appeared, and the named people looked at each other. The Weasley twins stood, and the others followed their lead when Goblin Academy of Magic appeared in the air over the table. Including Harry Potter the Goblin Academy of Magic now had twenty three students. There were twelve witches and ten wizards whose names were called by Ragnok plus Harry.

Draco Malfoy sneered and stated, "Should we call you lot Scarhead's losers?"

Ragnok glared at the blonde ponce, "Who are you?"

Draco puffed out his chest responding, "I am Draco Malfoy…"

"There is no Draco Malfoy. Lord Black dissolved the marriage of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy and recalled her dowry plus interest. Since Lucius didn't have the funds to cover the amount he was thrown from the Manor with the clothes on his back and nothing else. Mr. Severus Snape, your godfather, is required to pay the remainder after your trust vault could not. Mr. Snape only owes Lord Black 318,217₲. Since by law Lucius Malfoy is destitute he could not adopt you so you went to Narcissa Black. Lord Black then threw Bellatrix and Narcissa out of the Black family after dissolving their marriages. Be glad you are now Draco Noname because if Mr. Snape cannot come up with the funds within 48 hours as of 1700h yesterday, he and Lucius Malfoy will begin working the balance off in our dragon pens."

After a pause, Ragnok dropped another bomb on Draco. "Had you kept your mouth shut you would have been better off. Since your father chose to pay your tuition monthly and your godfather cannot cover next month's tuition, by law this is your last night at Hogwarts. Furthermore, as you do not have your OWLs and are not of age your magic would have been bound, and you would have been trained by us before joining the muggle world. However, you insulted the Goblin Nation. Therefore, you may work alongside of your former parents and godfather to pay off the debt. Keep in mind it is the purebloods that insisted on and voted for this law that was written by your paternal great-great-great-grandfather and integrated into the treaty of 1632."

Draco fainted. Crabbe and Goyle moved away from him. Pansy Parkinson cried knowing her betrothal was broken. She knew no one at Hogwarts would want her after the way she acted like she was better than everyone else.

000-000

Dumbledore was stunned. Not only had he lost Snape but some of his best students, and the word was out that Hogwarts was teaching to the lowest level. He was glad the muggleborns and halfbloods didn't know they were paying more than the purebloods.

McGonagall didn't know what to think. She just lost most of her best students, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team was decimated. The Beaters, Chasers, and Seeker now went to the Goblin Academy of Magic. Did they need a Transfiguration Professor?

Snape was livid and decided to curse Potter. When his wand slipped into his hand, the flat side of a goblin sword hit the back of his head. He would wake up in a cell deep within Gringotts Bank.

Filius Flitwick wondered if the new Goblin Academy of Magic needed a Professor to teach Charms. Meanwhile, Pomona Sprout was wondering the same about Herbology.

Ron and Ginny were pissed off, and wondering why they weren't selected. The Creevey brothers were in tears as their hero no longer attended Hogwarts. The other Gryffindors were shocked and dismayed at losing their Quidditch team.

Except for the Gryffindors, the students who were now students of the Goblin Academy of Magic wondered how they got selected. To a person, they were glad they did after hearing how poor Hogwarts classes were. Hermione was happy to hear about the lower tuition and the fact she would no longer have to put up with the youngest Weasleys.

Fred and George were shocked that their parents let them go to another school without Ron and Ginny. They also knew they would probably have to buckle down and turn in the work they did in secret. Hopefully, their mother would get off of their asses when they got better grades.

-000-

Ragnok still had a couple more digs for Dumbledore. "Since Professor Binns only teaches about goblin-wizard conflicts you may not know that when we seized Malfoy Manor, we could give it or its retail value to Lord Black. We chose the retail value. The old Malfoy Manor is now the Goblin Academy of Magic's permanent home. Since it is on goblin land, there is no need for the Wizengamot to approve a sixth school in Great Britain and Ireland. Unlike Hogwarts, we only have one tuition price where Hogwarts has three. There is the muggleborn price, which is the highest, then what halfbloods pay which is ninety percent of the muggleborn pay. The purebloods pay fifty percent of what the muggleborns pay."

After letting that sink in Ragnok continued. "Of the forty three schools of magic in the world the ICW ranks the five in Great Britain thirty nine through forty three. Hogwarts is the lowest ranked school in the world for the last ten years. Potions scores on the watered-down OWLs and NEWTs drag the school down even further. A third-year class at the Salem Institute of Magic took the OWLs you would take here and got O+s across the board. Their fourth-year class did the same on the NEWTs you would take."

Ragnok wanted to laugh at the look on Dumbledore's face. But he decided to wipe the smirk off the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang heads faces instead. "Beauxbatons ranks thirty fifth and Durmstrang ranks thirty seventh so this tournament should be fair. However, Hogwarts and Durmstrang watch out for Beauxbatons during the Yule Ball as they teach dancing all seven years."

Madame Maxime ducked her head and heard the giggles and sniggers from the other two schools. But Ragnok wasn't finished yet. "Be glad there is no dueling in this farce called the Triwizard Tournament. Durmstrang students are taught dark curses from their first year. But since their Headmaster is a Death Eater what else would you expect? As there are now four schools in the tournament the Goblin Academy of Magic will have Sharpaxe as our representative and judge. We have also invited the ICW Department of Education to observe the tournament. They will of course demand fair and just scoring of the events."

Ragnok then introduced Sharpaxe as his Second in Command and Captain of the Guard. Bagman told them about the first task and the weighing of the wands. They were then excused, and the GAM students followed Sharpaxe and Harry out of the castle. Their new facility was three stories high and looked to be about fifty yards square on the outside. They could feel the wards identifying them as they passed through them.

**Goblin Academy of Magic**

Sharpaxe led them into the building, and they were amazed at the size of the place. They followed the goblin into what looked more like a sitting room than a common room.

"Please sit then introduce yourselves and say a few words about you. We'll start with Lord Potter and go clockwise around the room." Sharpaxe said and took a seat.

"First its Harry not Lord Potter unless you piss me off. My objective is to learn what I can and survive the Triwizard Tournament that I did not enter." Harry stood and said then sat back down.

Fred and George admitted to fudging their grades to irritate their mother but really wanted to learn Potions, Charms, and Enchanting. They were all there to learn which was a good thing.

When the students finished Sharpaxe stood, "I'm surprised that no one asked how and why you were selected to attend GAM (Goblin Academy of Magic). It was simple you are those who never believed the lies and rumors about Harry Potter. You're also smart enough to perform to ICW standards, and you want to learn. To do what we must we need time. Fortunately, we goblins can compress time so that an hour in real time is five days in compressed time. This will allow us to get everyone up to their OWL levels and provide extra training. That training will include Wandless Magic, Transportation, Runes, Arithmancy, Warding, and Curse Breaking."

After letting them think about that Sharpaxe continued, "We will only do time compression four days per week until the first task then three days a week after that. We can time it so that you go to sleep in compressed time and wake up in real time. As a GAM student you may travel anywhere after your last class on Friday as long as you're back for dinner Sunday evening. In your rooms, you will find a clothing catalogue your sizes will be measured tonight by our elves. The ladies need three pairs of black slacks and white blouses. The gentlemen need three pairs of black pants and white shirts. This is your uniform with the addition of a gold colored long coat. Your tuition covers an additional ten sets of clothing in whatever color suits you."

"If you want more clothing we will need authorization to withdraw the funds from your or your families vault. Tomorrow our healers will be here as will our wand makers. You will have a physical and be checked for memory charms, bindings on your core, and overall physical condition. The wand makers are the best in the world. It's only in Great Britain that goblins can't make or carry wands. However, this facility is goblin territory so it is legal." Sharpaxe told them.

"Excuse me but we've been told that we can only carry one wand," Blaise stated.

Sharpaxe chuckled, "That Mr. Zabini is Ministry propaganda not the law. However, Hogwarts rules do say that you may only carry one wand. It's also Hogwarts that has the Ministry check for underage use of magic."

"Sharpaxe, I got a letter from the Ministry when an elf performed magic in my aunt and uncle's home. In fact, I received it within minutes of the act. It cost me a beating and bread and water for two weeks." Harry almost yelled.

"That will be taken care of tomorrow Harry. Mrs. Hopkirk works for Hogwarts but offices at the Ministry and uses their stationary illegally it seems. Mr. Ira Shyster will pay the Ministry a visit tomorrow and we'll watch his memory of the visit for entertainment. Speaking of entertainment, this lounge and the ones on the upper two floors have muggle entertainment systems for your enjoyment." Sharpaxe replied with a full tooth smile. "Most of our classes will use moving pictures with sound showing wand movements, potion's preparation and brewing."

Sharpaxe then introduced them to the elves. There were three males and three females. Next he showed them the two classrooms, spell practice room, potion's lab, and library. Hermione huffed when Sharpaxe said that books couldn't be removed from the library, but sections could be copied and the copy would last two weeks. Harry and Neville would room together as would Hermione and Daphne, Astoria and Luna, and the twins.

They found their books very different. They not only said how to cast a charm they showed a wand tip making the correct movement. The books provided several references for each subject.

Neville asked, "Harry, how the hell was I selected?"

"Nev your lack of confidence does you an injustice. Your wand looks like a legacy wand that was used by a member of your family. The one thing that I remember most about Ollivander's is that he said 'the wand chooses the wizard'. I've watched you make the correct wand movement, and incantation, yet not get the proper result. I think a new wand will serve you well. Besides Potters and Longbottoms have stood side by side for over a thousand years, and we are going to continue that trend my friend." Harry replied

They looked over the clothing catalogs and made their selections. What they wished for was a girl to help them as they decided they were pants at selecting clothes, especially colors. They met the others in their lounge having the same discussion. Harry went upstairs and called for Hermione.

"Hermione er ummm we need help selecting clothes. None of us have ever clothes shopped in our lives." Harry mumbled.

"Harry we'll be down in a few minutes. It's not unusual, especially for boys," she answered.

The girls brought their own catalogs, and together they selected clothes. There was some giggling when the guys turned red at the girl's underwear section of their catalog. After the girls left the guys thanked Harry for asking them for help. All of them admitted they didn't think of ordering socks, swimsuits, and underwear, especially the thermal stuff they had never seen before. The guys said good night and went to bed. Harry found it strange that Neville didn't snore nearly as loud without Ron's buzz saw snoring.

To be continued in: **Leading up to the First Task.**

**A/N**: Draco's punishment may seem harsh but the laws were written by purebloods to be used against half-bloods and muggleborn witches and wizards. Those laws were then forced on the goblins via the treaty of 1632. Sometimes what you do bites you or yours in the ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leading up to the First Task**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**WARNING: These Chapters have not and will not be sent to a Beta they are simply what they are.**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times. This will not be repeated in later chapters.

_**Parseltongue **__thoughts or mind speak_ [Foreign language]

1₲ = 1 Galleon = 17₴ = 493₭, 1₴ = 1 Sickle = 29₭, 1₭ = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, 1₲ = £50 = $75.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 1300h = 1:00 p.m., and 2000h is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at midnight and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!**

**A Continuation of: A Memorable Halloween**

**The First Task**

**1 November 1994**

The next day they had their physicals. Harry went first and was shipped to Gringotts where a livid Ragnok waited for him. Ragnok asked how Harry ended up malnourished and with so many bones broken. After Harry told the irate Chief Goblin how he was raised, and his first three years at Hogwarts Ragnok said he would take care of it. Then the Goblin Chief told him that his scar was a horcrux. Harry spent the equivalent of a year in stasis while his body was basically overhauled. It took the Gringotts curse breakers less than a minute to remove the soul piece behind his scar. The bindings on his magic and memory took about half a day to remove.

When Harry left the Gringotts Medical Wing Neville was waiting for him. Neville was in good shape physically but had memory problems and bindings on his magic that had to be removed. Dumbledore would find a lot less in his vault as Neville would get 50,000₲ and Harry 75,000₲ from him in fines. Before they left Harry officially took over the House of Potter and confirmed the date for his parents wills to be read.

Somehow Harry wasn't surprised that he was Gryffindor's heir and would be an Earl in the wizard world to boot once he was installed in the position. Ragnok had Griphook take them to a portal room, and they walked through to the GAM Annex as it was now officially named. When an elf saw Harry, he rushed Harry to his room, so he could be remeasured for his clothes. Harry looked in the mirror and almost fainted he was six inches taller and thirty pounds heavier at least. He almost bumped his head against the mirror while getting close enough to see his scar. Then it dawned on him that he wasn't wearing glasses.

00-00

Harry was sitting with the oldest wand maker, when the girls came from their physicals. He heard Hermione ask Neville, "Who is the long-haired bloke sitting with the wand maker on the far right?"

"Well with as many adventures that you've been on with him, I would think you'd recognize Harry." Neville chuckled at his friend.

Harry couldn't see her but he could picture her from the response, "Neville Longbottom, don't you try to tell me that I can't recognize Harry Potter from the back, and that is not Harry." Harry just knew her left hip was slung to the side, and her left fist was on it. She probably was giving him the look, and possibly shaking her right index finger at his nose.

"Hermione you sure are cute when you to that, but it is Harry, we came back from Gringotts together not five minutes ago." Neville stated patiently while holding his ground.

"Mione it's me. I just had some major issues fixed in the Gringotts Hospital Wing. Now be nice and give Neville a kiss for being so mean to him." Harry interjected hoping to stop a rant.

"Harry James Potter…" she started but was interrupted when Neville kissed her shutting her up.

When things went deadly quiet, Harry turned around and saw Hermione returning the kiss. He smiled knowing that Neville had a thing for her since their first trip to Hogwarts. Harry didn't know it but Daphne was smiling as well. She knew that Hermione liked Neville as a possible boyfriend and Harry as more like a brother.

Fred looked at George saying, "I don't know what they have at Gringotts Hospital Wing, but I want some of it. Owwww!"

Harry heard Angelina say, "I'll give you something, you git." He suspected that she had Fred by the ear again.

"Angelina sweetie, you know how timid and quiet Neville normally is, would you have expected him to shut down Hermione like that?" Fred asked his pain was showing in his voice.

The old wand maker told Harry that he had everything he needed except for a chip from a basilisk fang. Harry told him to give him a minute, and he'd bring him a fang that pierced his right forearm. He ran up to his trunk and brought back a fang that measured a bit over twenty eight inches long. The old goblin said for a half inch from the base of the fang he would make Harry's wand and give him 3,000₲.

Harry thought a minute and replied, "I'll give you two inches from the base, and you keep the three thousand in exchange for my friend's wands."

"Deal," the old wand maker said and added, "I'll throw in turning that fang into a goblin blade sold to Potter family instead of you as an individual."

"Done," Harry agreed with a smile.

Harry watched as the craftsman opened the shaft that was a holly, yew, and ironwood hybrid. The core would be composed of a Phoenix feather, Unicorn mane hair, Thestral tail hair, Hungarian Horntail Heartstring, and chip of Basilisk fang. Harry would add seven drops of blood to the mixture. This would add not only his blood but Phoenix tears and Basilisk venom. His blood would key the wand to him, and ensure it couldn't be taken by magic or used against Harry.

All wands made that day would be keyed to their owners. If it was physically taken from them, they could easily recall their own wand. Harry was amazed at how fast the old wand crafter carved the runes on his wand. One of his goals was to learn how to read and carve them. He was still pissed at McGonagall for not letting him change from Divination to Runes. Harry was told to come back in an hour as it would take that long for the sealant to dry.

When he stood and turned to face those waiting on a wand crafter Daphne thought she would swoon. Harry smiled and winked at her as she passed him to sit where he just left. Harry walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"I'd kiss you but Nev would probably kick my ass," he whispered in her ear. "Just take good care of him sister."

"You know a certain blonde former snake has a thing for you don't you?" she whispered. She felt him nod and tighten his hug the step back.

Harry looked at Neville and said, "Take care of my sister mate, or I'll have to kick your ass seven ways from Sunday."

Neville nodded replying, "She would probably beat you to it."

"Damn Harry what happened…"

"…to the little skinny git?" Fred started, and George completed.

"Ragnok's personal healer says this is what I should have been all along. When they took care of my scar, which Dumbles should have, it fixed my eyes. The rest was taking care of the malnutrition and damage my former family did. I say former since I threw my Aunt and Cousin out of the Evans family." Harry replied.

"How, they're Muggles?" Fred asked.

"Actually they were squibs as were Mum's parents. I took over as head of the Evans family as the only wizard and threw them out so it could die out. It was that or I would have to take a wife for it and continue the line. If magic appears in my cousin's descendants in the next 200 years the family will come back." Harry explained.

"Are you going to tell them that?" George questioned knowing what the Dursleys were like.

Harry responded, "Actually Ira Shyster will when he goes to reclaim the money Bumbledork illegally paid them for my care. He's also going to check the wards and some other things. It seems that Padfoot, Mooney, and I own eighty percent of the company my ex-uncle works at. It should be a happy Christmas for the Dursleys."

They were interrupted when Sharpaxe said Sirius wanted a word with Harry.

000-000

Sirius' first words were, "Holy shit Pup you got bigger. You'll be beating the witches off with a stick."

Harry laughed, "I doubt that as I hope to have a protector by lunch. What happened to our friend?"

Sirius put up a silencing bubble and replied. "Caught him completely unaware and took his memories of old Voldie. Then we added a few compulsions, so he goes to sleep at a regular time. Mad Eye was pissed at himself but after getting a good meal and some potions he came around. He'll sleep all day, and we'll let him out at night to exercise. The elves provided a dummy that looks like it breathes and replicated hair from Mad Eye to make it more real."

"What about Snivellus?" Harry questioned his godfather.

"Funny thing about that, he had been taking a drop of Veritaserum for years. It showed up in his system, and the DOM used a new truth serum and truth wards to question him. Sinvelly sung like a canary and implicated Dumbledore in a lot of shit that once proven will see the old goat fucker in Azkaban or kissing a Dementor." Sirius answered while letting his anger show.

After Sirius calmed down he added, "Pup the plan is to capture you when you touch the Triwizard Cup. Voldie wants your blood for a ritual to get a body back. The stupid bastard found out about the diary being destroyed and split his soul again and used his snake for a horcrux. You know about the one we found at Grimmauld Place and took to Ragnok last July. Well, his curse breakers used it to find one in the Lestrange vault well actually it's our vault now. It was a fake Hufflepuff Cup. They found a ring near the old Riddle Manor where Voldie is staying. Dobby took them to the Room of Requirements, and they found a tiara or diadem."

Harry interrupted Sirius, "So there was the diary, locket, cup, diadem, ring, snake, me, and him. Does he have enough soul left to support a full-sized body?"

"It's doubtful but… what the fuck do you mean you?" Sirius yelled.

"There was a soul piece behind my scar. Hell Padfoot it even affected my eyesight. Ragnok's curse breakers removed it." Harry answered quickly trying to calm the man down.

"Alright, anyway Harry that bastard is still powerful but nuttier than a loon or even Trixie before she died." Sirius added.

"Bella is dead?" a shocked Harry asked.

"Yep, kicking her ass out of the family stripped her of her Black Family magic. That and the years in Azkaban with maximum dementor exposure killed her. For some reason, the dementors went on a feeding frenzy and killed all the Death Eaters in that wing of the prison. Fortunately, Ragnok had me hold off so his people could get copies of all the Death Eaters memories. Who knew an elf could go through the wards as Azkaban?" Padfoot replied with a smile.

Harry didn't ask about Narcissa knowing Sirius would tell him when he was ready. They finished their talk, and Harry went back to get his wand and see how the others (Daphne) were doing.

-000-

He saw Daphne watching Hermione and her sister getting their wands made. He walked up next to her and asked, "Would you like to go to dinner and dancing Saturday evening?"

She turned to look at him and had to look up a bit, "Where?"

Harry smiled, "London, there's a great place not far from the Black's London house that serves some fantastic seafood and steaks. Next door is a teen club that doesn't serve hard drinks or beer. They have a good house band that plays a slow song between every fast one."

"Do they have a dress code?" she asked.

Harry explained, "Yes, no shorts or tee-shirts. You would need something with a collar or a turtle neck sweater. The girls wear skirts or dresses down to their knees, although some wear slacks but not jeans."

Daphne whispered, "How do we get there?"

"We take Portkey from here to Grimmauld Place and a taxi from there. We can either stay in London, and that means I'll escort you home, or come back here that is up to you. If you plan on going home and are on the floo, I'll floo over and meet your parents. Then we can floo to Sirius' Manor and take a taxi from there. I have business at Gringotts at 0900h and again at 1300h." Harry answered in a low voice.

"Floo me when you finish. Our floo address is Greengrass Actuary. I'll be ready to go and assume you'll probably want to change at your godfather's." She replied.

He nodded with a smile. The old wand maker called him over to get his wand, and it was a work of art. Harry held the new wand and felt it bond to him, and the thing seemed to hum in his hand.

The old wand crafter said, "Lord Potter, start with first-year spells but only after you get control of your magic again. I suggest you do that by learning wandless magic first. If you decide to claim the Basilisk I will give you a good price for the fangs that haven't been exposed to air yet."

"Thank you sir, we hope to move her tonight." Harry replied.

"You're welcome and I'm simply known as Master Crafter. I haven't used a name in over two hundred years but that one." He said and waved Daphne to his table.

On their way out, Sharpaxe handed them two wand holsters each and told them how to use them. He let them know that their wandless class would start after lunch. They joined the others that were finished in the lounge. Everyone couldn't believe how powerful their new wand felt. Harry reminded Neville to get a wand from Ollivander and use it only for Charms and Transfiguration.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Harry rolled his eyes and replied, "Well Neville's wand is an heirloom. He needs one that matches him. By using the new one only for Charms and Transfiguration it will adjust to his magic. In addition if he decides to prank, someone and is asked for his wand when he says he didn't do it, all they can find is the last six spells he did in classes. _Prior Incantato_ will give an echo of up to the last six spells cast from a wand. We saw that at the world cup remember?"

Hermione nodded her acceptance of his statement knowing Neville didn't do pranks yet. She was glad he and Harry were getting closer and more so that Harry accepted Neville as possibly dating her. She and Daphne would have a talk later about her and Harry.

Sharpaxe brought the last of those getting new wands into the lounge. He looked at the group and said, "As I said earlier your wandless training will start after lunch. I hope no one has a problem with being taught by goblins and elves. Speaking of elves, there is one at Hogwarts that is dying because her former master set her free."

After letting that sink in Sharpaxe explained. "She needs bound to a human preferably a witch, or she'll die painfully by the end of the month. The elves at Hogwarts and Gringotts were born there and get their magic from the school or bank by believing the staff is family. Elves get their magic from the family or person they are bound to. It's only a few wizards that treat them badly and like slaves, most are treated as family or at least as friends."

Harry interjected, "But Dobby wanted to be free and is a free elf now."

Sharpaxe chuckled, "Actually Harry you'll find that he's bound to you and only pretends to be a free elf. If what he says is correct after you freed him, he hugged your legs. What he didn't tell you is he used that not just to show his love for you but to bind himself to you."

Dobby popped into the lounge in front of Harry. "Dobby will be punishing himself for binding without permission Master Harry Potter sir."

"Stop Dobby, you'll not punish yourself without my permission." Harry said and placed his hand on the elf's head. "Dobby elf from this day forward you are to be known as Dobby Potter. If you do something you think you shouldn't we will discuss it. We will also discuss an allowance and time off later."

"Yes Master." Dobby replied as he stood straighter.

"First order is for you to call me Harry and not Master," Harry asserted and Dobby agreed.

Daphne asked to see the female that wanted a family and ended up bound to Winky. The change in Winky was immediate as she stood taller and in clean clothes. The pride of having a family was there for all to see, and Hermione could not deny what she was seeing. Of course, she would do further research on elves later, but now it was time for lunch.

000-000

Sharpaxe led the twenty three students of the Goblin Academy of Magic to the Great Hall in their uniforms. They stood out among those in robes wearing their white tops, black pants, and gold jackets that would lengthen on a command. Their table was along the front of the hall just right of the entry doors. Harry sat in the middle with Daphne on his right, Hermione on his left then boy-girl the length of the table. They sat with their backs to the wall and could see the entire hall. Sharpaxe went to the head table and took a seat next to Madame Bones.

Dumbledore stood and announced snidely, "Now that everyone is here I can tell you the first task has been moved from the twenty second to the twenty sixth of November. The Hogsmeade weekend will take place the weekend of the twelfth and thirteenth. The Yule Ball has been moved to 23 December."

Sharpaxe stood on his chair and announced, "Goblin Academy of Magic students as I said last evening you are free from your last class on Friday until dinner Sunday evening. Hogwarts may treat their students like prisoners, but we do not."

Harry stood and asked, "Headmaster Dumbledore why are you going against the Hogwarts Charter which basically says what Sharpaxe just told us? Are we at war sir? According to the Charter that's the only time Hogsmeade weekends and travel home is not allowed except once per quarter. Furthermore, why weren't we told that first and second-year students could go to Hogsmeade or home if they had permission from their family or guardian?"

"Harry…" Dumbledore started.

"Its Lord Potter sir," Harry interrupted and watched Dumbledore turn red.

"Very well Lord Potter, I don't know where you got that information but the Board of Governors or Headmaster sets Hogsmeade weekends." Dumbledore exclaimed.

Harry explained with a smile that could be taken as a sneer. "I got the information from the Charter. We both know that it can't be overruled by the Board of Governors or Headmaster without them losing their position. The exception is a state of war declared by the Ministry. Hogwarts is supposed to be a school not a prison according to the Charter. The floo room should be opened on Friday at noon until 1700h Sunday evening according to paragraph eight of the Charter."

"Since you are no longer a Hogwarts student this is none of your business Lord Potter." Dumbledore fumed.

Harry sneered then chuckled. "Well then perhaps I should have you call me Lord Gryffindor sir. Do I need to remind you who the owner of Hogwarts is? It sets in the Earldom of Gryffonsmoor, my Earldom. Apparently, it's one of many things my former, and illegal, magical guardian failed to tell me. Keep pushing old man and Cassandra will sling you out on your ass."

The castle shook and everyone heard,** "Anytime you wish it Lord Gryffindor it will happen. Mr. Dumbledore you are nearing a line where I take your magic and throw you out of this school. Deputy Headmistress the wards are now yours."**

"Lord Potter you need to stop this foolishness immediately," Dumbledore claimed with fire in his words.

Harry seemed to glow as he stated in a cold voice. "You know Mr. Dumbledore, I agree. Headmistress McGonagall you may keep Mr. Dumbledore teaching potions or transfiguration if he gives up his other two positions. However, he cannot be a head of a house, as I say so shall it be."

Dumbledore was livid and being watched closely. Harry expected him to draw his wand and the old man seemed to be thinking about it. However, he sighed and said, "I resign as Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump, so mote it be. Minerva, if it's alright with you, I'll teach potions."

The new headmistress agreed, and named Sprout and Flitwick as her Deputies. They all knew they had better read the Charter quickly. She thought, _so much for working for the Goblin Academy of Magic. I wonder why the sudden animosity between Albus and Harry._

-000-

The GAM students went back to the Annex as they now called it and went into time compression for one outside hour. Dobby, Winky, and twenty one elves from Gringotts individually taught them wandless magic. Most of it was defensive and healing but there was some offense taught. Harry and Neville practiced the hardest and longest to get their magic under control. They still weren't happy with it when the time compression ended. One thing the students discovered was that there was no night or day during compressed time, and their watches showed outside time.

After dinner in the Annex, Harry invited the others to see the Chamber of Secrets and basilisk. Ragnok and ten guards met them, and Harry led them to the Chamber of Secrets. Somewhere between the Annex and castle Daphne slipped her hand in Harry's. She had been warned by Hermione that he wasn't much for physical contact because of his so-called relatives. She was surprised when he merely squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

Ron and Ginny saw them coming and decided the rant they had in mind was out. No one in their right mind wanted to piss off twelve goblins armed to the teeth. Harry surprised them by offering them a chance to see the Chamber of Secrets. He didn't miss the look Ginny gave him and Daphne or the one Ron gave Neville and Hermione. However, the two red heads just thanked Harry for the chance to see the Chamber.

The basilisk was larger than Harry estimated and surprisingly didn't stink. Ragnok said it would be years before it started to decompose. Ragnok suggested portkeying it to Gringotts stating that Harry would have to create the portkey as the owner of Hogwarts. Harry agreed to let Ragnok teach him by what Muggles would call a mind meld, but was a form of Legilimency. To be safe Harry created twenty-five portkeys, which were spaced down the basilisk's length. Harry then snapped his fingers and the beast disappeared as did six of the guards on her back.

Harry then set passwords on the Slytherin statue, the round entry door, and the sinks in Myrtle's bathroom on their way out. Ragnok asked for a week to evaluate the basilisk and determine its value, and Harry agreed. Ron and Ginny thanked Harry for allowing them to see the Chamber of Secrets.

"Look you two I know you're wondering why you weren't selected to come with us. In part, it's because of how close you are to Dumbledork. However, Ron you refuse to study and learn what you can and that won't work at GAM. Ginny you're too close to Dumbledore and too easily distracted around me. You both will be rewarded for your part in stopping the attacks. Gin, part of that will include that you're required to see the Goblin Healers. The Goblin Academy of Magic is not going away so there is still the chance you can both join us. But Ron you will have to get your grades up and make it into the top ten percent of your class. Ginny already is in her year group." Harry explained.

Ginny looked Harry and Daphne and asked, "I never stood a chance did I?"

Harry sighed, "Ginny, I've thought of you as my little sister since the chamber mess. Hermione is my big sister to keep me straight. Fred, George, and Ron are my brothers. You're my little sister whom I can spoil rotten and beat up any boy who tries to mess with her. That gives me the family I've never had. Daphne may turn out to be my girlfriend, or we may just end up friends. But, that will be something we decide in the future."

"I can accept that if you don't get overprotective of me. If you do I'll hex you into 1995." Ginny replied and smiled so Harry hugged her.

Back at the Annex Sharpaxe told Harry that since he was the only adult in the GAM and head of a Most Ancient and Noble House he had a private suite of rooms on the first floor. That left Neville without a roommate which he liked. Sharpaxe informed them that next year they could live at school or home. If they lived at home they could apparate, portkey, or floo to the school.

000-000

At 2200h, 1 November 1994 they began their time compression schedule. That night it was Sharpaxe and twenty two goblins that trained them in wandless offensive magic and mind magic. They found trying to enter a goblin's mind was extremely dangerous and very painful. On the other hand, wizard Occlumency was easy to get around for a goblin or elf and not be detected. They also started a physical training program that required exercise that not only strengthened their bodies but their magic. Harry was amazed that it also increased their speed.

They were told the next two sessions would be on elf and goblin transportation methods. Elves didn't use portkeys and goblin portkeys didn't spin. Fred and George suggested that someone teach Harry how to floo without landing on his back or face. One side effect of the time compression was that couples were paring up. Harry and Daphne were growing closer to each other, while Neville and Hermione were doing the same. They had access to music and danced every other night. They watched videos the other evenings many of which were educational by choice.

The two biggest areas they were behind in were Potions and Defense. They spent one compressed week on Potions and another on Defense because Harry was in the damn tournament. Sharpaxe pulled Harry aside and told him he would be facing a dragon for the first task then smiled and reminded him snakes and dragons were both reptiles. The GAM crew collectively decided to cease worrying about how much time they spent in compressed time since it was confusing. They were learning more in less outside time, and that's what mattered.

00-00

Meeting the Greengrass parents went smoother than Harry thought it would. Adrian and Sophie Greengrass welcomed Harry into their home formally since Adrian was a Baron and Harry would be an Earl. Fortunately, Sirius had a month to pound pureblood ways into Harry's thick head during the past summer. Although Adrian never asked, Harry's intentions toward Daphne were hinted at, and he told her parents what he told Ginny. He did admit privately to Adrian that he would like a lasting relationship with the man's daughter.

While Harry and Adrian talked, Daphne and her mother were doing the same thing. Sophie wasn't surprised that her daughter hoped for a lasting relationship with Harry Potter that led to marriage. Daphne did surprise her mother, however.

Daphne explained, "Mum, Harry is the head of the House of Potter and House of Gryffindor and may end up as head of the House of Black. We both know that could mean he will have two and possibly three wives. Fortunately, the Greengrass line is secured by my cousins even though they're in the USA."

Sophie wasn't shocked but she was surprised and asked, "What are your thoughts about that?"

Daphne smiled while replying, "I'll be his first in everything. We both know that I'll have the final word as to who the other wives will be if that comes to pass. We also know that multiple marriages cause a special bonding that stops all the jealousy, which might otherwise occur. Harry isn't the type to treat one wife different from the others. I can't say I want it to happen, but if it does I'll support him and the others. I just hope it's only one other not two."

"Daph, how long have you been thinking about this? Your words tell me this isn't something you just started thinking of." Sophie questioned her daughter.

"Since I first saw him in the Great Hall being sorted Mum. If Malfoy hadn't been such an ass, he would have accepted being in Slytherin instead of going to Gryffindor. I think if that happened, we would have been rid of Snape three years ago." Daphne answered and sighed.

While they were talking, Daphne changed her clothes and her mother helped her with her hair. She and Harry had decided after dinner and dancing they would go back to the Annex. Harry and Daphne said their good-byes to her parents, then flooed to Grimmauld Place. Harry changed clothes while Sirius and Remus entertained Daphne.

The restaurant was upscale without being stuffy. Harry suggested the filet and lobster tail, which Daphne found an excellent choice. He introduced her to Diet Coke his favorite soft drink, and she liked it. She was shocked that he had made reservations for a VIP room at the club. However, it was an excellent thing since they could dance alone there. Furthermore, the music wasn't so loud that they couldn't talk without shouting. During the last dance, Harry leaned in for a kiss giving her a chance to refuse. When his lips met hers, all hell broke loose. They glowed and created a magical tsunami that spread throughout Great Britain.

Harry looked at her with a lopsided smile saying, "Damn girl when you kiss it packs a punch. However, we'd better get out of here before the Ministry arrives."

Daphne was weak kneed and dizzy so she could only nod. Harry wrapped her in his arms and activated the portkey taking them to the Annex.

To be continued in: **The First Task and Beyond.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The First Task and Beyond**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**WARNING: These chapters have not and will not be sent to a Beta they are simply what they are.**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times. This will not be repeated in later chapters.

_**[Parseltongue] **__thoughts or mind speak_ [Foreign language]

1₲ = 1 Galleon = 17₴ = 493₭, 1₴ = 1 Sickle = 29₭, 1₭ = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, 1₲ = £50 = $75.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 1300h = 1:00 p.m., and 2000h is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at midnight and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!**

**A Continuation of: Leading up to the First Task**

_**I planned to update sooner but banged up my left index finger which slows my typing down and makes me more prone to typos. It's a bummer when you can't hold a cup of coffee with an index finger. **_

_**I'm reposting the first two chapters with minor corrections. How the hell rereading a chapter three or four times and using two relatively expensive grammar/spell checkers miss thing like "of" in place of "or" is beyond me. Artificial intelligence is not intelligent and quality checking your own work is not the best idea. - Msgt SilverDollar**_

**The First Task**

**12 November 1994 - The Annex**

Harry and Daphne arrived in the entry of the Annex where Sharpaxe was waiting with a smile on his face.

Sharpaxe bowed and stated, "Harry, Daphne may I be the first to congratulate you on your engagement,"

"What?" the teens said as one voice.

"Did you two not kiss with love rather than friendship?" Sharpaxe queried.

They nodded yes so he continued, "That initiated a bond that made you engaged in the eyes of magic and the law. Other than bringing her and her family under the protection of your houses and the Goblin Nation, not much else changes until you marry. You will probably want to hold hands, touch, and kiss more. Based on the strength of the magic we felt we suspect that once you're married a full soul bond will result."

Harry looked at Daphne and asked, "How do you feel about this?"

"Other than I would have preferred that you ask me to marry you. I'm happy with it." She answered.

Harry dropped to his right knee, "Daphne will you marry me?"

She nodded then said, "Yes, yes, yes," and kissed him.

When they broke from the kiss, Sharpaxe slipped a ring box in Harry's hand, so he opened it and said, "Daph this was last worn by my Mum and is the Potter Family engagement ring. If you don't like it, we'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, and you can pick any ring you want."

She just held out her left hand to give her answer, so he slipped the ring on her ring finger. They watched it resize and glow. They both noticed that Harry now wore a betrothal ring on his left ring finger.

Storie as many called Astoria hugged her sister then looked sternly at Harry saying. "You're going to be in trouble with Dad because you didn't ask him first."

Harry mumbled, "Hey all we did was kiss, there was no asking, until now. At least, he and I talked about the potential that this may happen later."

Astoria giggled, "Harry you're too easy to tease. Mum and Dad felt the magic and probably think Daph kissed you so a letter or a visit tomorrow will appease them."

They spent a good twenty minutes talking about their date in London. It became obvious the others wanted to visit the restaurant and club. So Harry sent a letter to Sirius and asked him to make reservations for twenty three at both places, including the largest VIP room at the club. Neville told them he did go to Ollivander's and get a new wand that was a sufficient match.

Lee said that any wands other than the custom wands were now merely sufficient. He also took time to name the couples out loud, to the embarrassment of some. The couples were: Neville and Hermione, Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, Terry and Susan, Lee and Alicia, Blaise and Padma, Theodore and Tracy, Michael and Parvati, Ernie and Hannah, Wayne and Astoria, Harry and Daphne said they would take Luna, who said she wasn't ready for a partner yet.

Daphne decided that she would find out if what Luna said was true or if the younger girl wanted Harry. Daphne found herself drawn to the lithe blonde who had quite the cocoon around her probably from the loss of her mother when Luna was nine.

They worked out the next week and did five weeks instead of four in compressed time. While most thought it strange, Harry spent a lot of time talking to conjured snakes of different breeds no one asked why. Sirius couldn't get Saturday night booked, but did manage to get Friday the eighteenth for them. He told Harry there would be twenty seven instead of twenty three. Remus was taking his cousin Dora Tonks and Sirius was taking Hestia Jones, Dora's friend.

"Good then you can pick up the bill for this lot," Harry joked.

Sirius shot back, "No problem, I already planned on it, so we'll see you all here at 1600h the eighteenth."

The GAM students had never been to any place like the restaurant, so they ate what Harry and Sirius suggested. When Hermione told them their meal only cost eight Sickles, and most meals were less but also not as good. When asked what a normal meal at Hogwarts would cost Hermione said about three Sickles but the feast would be about eight per person. The wait staff of four was surprised when Harry slipped them each a £50 note and thanked them. The head waiter showed him a door that leads to the VIP section of the club.

The VIP room at the club was larger and had its own bar. The bartender was a squib and told Sirius he could expand it if they wanted more room to dance. Harry insisted on paying for the drinks which included Butterbeer. The teens stuck to soft drinks and tried several different ones. Luna probably danced more than any of the other girls since every boy there danced with her. They didn't want to go when the club closed at 0100h. Harry, Sirius, and Remus heard words like awesome, best night ever, and when can we come back.

00-00

The next morning Harry met with Ragnok about the basilisk and was told their first estimate was 2.75 million galleons. By law, Harry had to keep at least one third, so he gave Ragnok a list of percentages that covered those affected by the Chamber of Secrets incidents. It was unfortunate that Myrtle Malone had no surviving family. The money broke out as follows: Harry: 962,500₲, Ginny: 412,500₲, Hermione: 327,250₲, Hagrid: 220,000₲, Penny: 115,500₲, Colin: 115,500₲, Justin: 115,500₲, Ron: 96,250₲, Filch: 55,000₲, Families: 192,500₲ or 38,500₲ each, Staff: 137,500₲ to be split by the Headmistress and Sharpaxe.

Gringotts would contact the parents of those under seventeen to set spending limits on their children's vaults. He was sure Ron would bitch saying he deserved more. Ron did bitch, but only to Ginny and only once because she threatened to tell Harry and her Mum. Ginny told Ron she would suggest that Harry take Ron's share and give to Mr. Filch, so he shut up. Ron was surprised when told that he was a millionaire in the muggle world, so he was happy.

000-000

That night the wards pinged for the first time telling Sharpaxe and Harry that someone was entering the forest. The used the goblin invisibility technique to follow Hagrid and Madame Maxime to the dragon pens. On the way back to the Annex they saw Karkaroff. The next morning Harry asked Susan to have Cedric meet him and Daph at Black Lake after dinner this evening.

Cedric and Cho Chang showed up holding hands. Harry and Daphne led them to a large rock where they couldn't be seen. Harry conjured two couches, one for each couple.

"What I'm about to tell you I'm sure Fleur and Victor knew this morning. Our first task is to remove a golden egg from a nesting dragon. Fortunately, I speak parsel and can speak to all reptiles not just snakes. I've told all four dragons what this tournament is about, but they said nothing in return. I suspect they're waiting to see if I was lying about a false egg. There is a Swedish Short-Snout, Welsh Green, Chinese Fireball, and a Hungarian Horntail penned up in the Forbidden Forest." Harry explained.

Cedric asked, "Why would you tell me this Harry, not that I don't trust you or appreciate it?"

"Well it evens the playing field since now we all know. I think I would find it hard to sleep if I didn't warn you, and you got hurt or worse. I was forced into this damn thing and there is no eternal glory if you can't name the last winner. Plus I value my life a lot more than 1,000₲." Harry answered.

Cedric chuckled, "I wonder if Hagrid can keep it a secret that there are dragons nearby?"

Daphne and Cho giggled as Harry sniggered. "Let me know, since we aren't attending Hogwarts classes. Oh one thing the Hungarian Horntail said is that the dragons aren't being fed much."

"Safe my ass," Cedric mumbled.

"Have you interacted with the other two champions?" Daphne questioned.

"As if that could happen, Krum walks around like he's God's gift to the world with an expression that reminds me of working in the greenhouse shoveling dragon dung. Fleur has her nose in the air more than Malfoy did." Cedric retorted shaking his head and adding, "Beauxbatons sits with the ravens and Durmstrang with the snakes, but there is no interaction between us and them. This whole thing is turning into a farce."

Cho interjected, "McGonagall is pissed because the prefects threatened to resign because she told us we couldn't go home weekends since we had patrol duty. She threatened to put us in detention, and the castle rumbled forcing her to back off."

"Interesting since there is supposed to be a twenty person security force and that's one of their duties. She also has over one hundred forty elves that could patrol," Harry confided adding, "Maybe I need to suggest it. Her being pissed at me won't get her anything except possibly replaced as Headmistress."

They broke up with the guys shaking hands and hugging the others' girlfriends. Cho did whisper to Daphne, she wouldn't say anything about her ring. When Cedric and Cho were out of sight, Harry and Daphne faded back to the first floor lounge. They talked with the others about what they heard of goings-on in the castle. Unfortunately, they spent so little time in the castle they didn't know of anything unusual happening there.

-000-

At 0300h, the next morning, Harry killed four Acromantulas weighing about 500 pounds and fed them to the dragons. He extracted their oath that if he freed them after the first task, they would feed on the colony and leave the castle and students alone. Dragons didn't like or dislike wizards in general, but messing with a dragon was stupid. Back in his bed Harry thought he made progress with them but didn't have enough experience to be sure.

**The First Task and Doo-Doo Hits the Whirly Thingy.**

It was now 26 November 1994, and Harry James Potter was waiting to meet the Hungarian Horntail, that he had named Molly. He told his fellow students about naming the dragon. Fred and George thought it was funnier than the others did, but then they knew Molly Weasley and her temper.

They had drawn a model dragon that had a number on it from a bag. Cedric went first, then Fleur, Krum, and Harry was last getting the Hungarian Horntail. Harry listened as the audience oohed and awed at the champions then finally cheered. He assumed everyone made it through the task alive if not unharmed. Finally it was his turn to enter the arena.

Harry walked from the tent and looked around the arena. He smiled when he saw the Goblin Academy of Magic students sitting their own box with Ragnok, Amelia, Sharpaxe, Sirius, and Remus. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Madame Maxime, Bagman, and Karkaroff were setting in the judge's box high above the others like royalty. Harry placed his wand at his neck then walked into the arena.

_**[Molly if you'll toss me that fake gold egg I'll let you free so you can eat.]**_

The great dragon took a look at her eggs and lifted the gold egg and tossed it at Harry's feet. He picked it up and stepped across the line ending the timer. Harry levitated the egg to Daphne and winked at her.

_**[I'll summon my Firebolt and lead you to the spiders as I promised.]**_

_**[No need to do that, come fly on me young Harry.]**_

Harry used his wand to release her bindings then shifted to where her neck connected to her body. Molly took two steps and flapped her wings and they were airborne.

The GAM students heard Hermione groan and tell Neville, "He's up to something no good."

The audience watched as Molly carrying Harry headed for the Forbidden Forest and dive into it. Five minutes later they saw Molly and Harry rise above the forest, followed by the other three. The four dragons were seen diving and shooting fire from their snouts for several minutes. They watched them land and nothing happened for several minutes before they took to the air again.

Ragnok and Amelia were warned to sit with the GAM students under a protective shield. They watched the dragons with Harry on Molly's neck rise above the Forbidden Forest then disappear. Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, and Bagman were sitting alone in the judges' box, high above the rest of the audience like royalty. The dragons appeared, and the Hungarian Horntail was about twenty feet from the judges' stand when she started peeing.

The audience including those members of the press watched in awe as the great dragons peed on the judges then banked like a hawk and came back. On the second run, the waste was more solid than urine, but still runny as the dragons made known what they thought of those who forced them into the tournament. While the other three circled the arena Molly landed and Harry jumped off and patted her on the nose. The great lady took to the air and led the flight east towards Romania leaving the handlers wondering what the hell just happened.

Harry placed his wand at his throat and announced, "Everyone except the judges and other tournament officials please leave the area now."

Harry waited until he was obeyed then waved his wand putting up a bubble of silence. "I want to know what group of idiots though that it was a good idea to bring four dragons into a school and then half starve them, and I want to know that now."

Dumbledore replied, "Professor Karkaroff suggested it, since dragons were used the most in past tournaments Madame Maxime and I agreed. As for half starving them that was my idea since it made them seem fiercer."

Harry's magic flared and he yelled, "Seem fiercer. They were bloody well ready to eat the contestants then start on anyone else to satisfy their hunger. Fortunately, I could speak to them. I discovered them days ago, as did Maxime and Karkaroff. When they said they were starving I made sure they were fed but weren't so full they slept through this fucking mess. Had one of the contestants died, I would have fed every one of you to the dragons. You seem to forget you're in my Earldom where I'm king of the mountain, and you're the **pee on's.**"

Harry looked at each of them in the eyes logging their memories of what was to come. Then he continued his rant. "I'll tell you now, there will be no one else used in this mess. In fact, I'm thinking of cancelling the rest of the tournament since the magic of the contract is satisfied. This was advertised as a way for students from the three schools to meet others from different schools and hopefully make friends. Has that happened?"

Harry waited over a minute before ranting again. "Why the fuck not? Is it because Durmstrang ignores Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, and that Beauxbatons ignores Durmstrang and Hogwarts? I'll admit that GAM has been isolated while I was in training for the first task, but that's now over. Most of our students have been in Hogsmeade on weekends and still been ignored by the other two school's students. I wrote that off because we are younger, but now I don't think so. Dumbledore you're fired your personal items will be just inside the gate."

He watched Madame Maxime and Karkaroff wonder what he was going to say to them. "Karkaroff in an hour the new wards will kill all Death Eaters on the grounds, so I suggest you leave. Your Deputy can take over. He has two weeks to change your students' attitude or your ship will be forced leave. Madame Maxime, your students have that same amount of time to change their attitude. Madam Bones, Mr. Bagman, Headmistress McGonagall be advised that the Black Lake is off limits for use in this mess."

Harry noticed that those present now had eyebrows reaching almost to their hairlines. He turned and saw Molly and at least fifteen more dragons landing in the forest. "Ahha, I see the Acromantula population here is about to take a large hit. Hagrid and I will have words later about his little beasties that he loves so much. This is a school not a reservation or a zoo. Madam Bones we need a meeting to decide if this farce should continue or be stopped. Please contact the other Ministries and let me know when the meeting is arranged. Sharpaxe is the Goblin and Goblin Academy of Magic representative. Professor McGonagall here is a list of Potions Masters, looking for work. All have teaching experience in their past. It seems that a muggleborn can't get a decent job in Great Britain." Harry then handed McGonagall a list of about twenty people.

Harry's wand leapt into his hand, and he said, "_Accio Godric's wand."_ Dumbledore's wand flew into his hand. He glared at Dumbledore stating, "That had better be the last of the Potter or Gryffindor heirlooms that you have old man. By the time Ira Shyster finishes with you, I'll have your fortune and possibly your head."

"Lord Potter we really need to talk," Dumbledore pleaded.

"We will old man in front of the Wizengamot when I destroy your reputation and send your ass to Azkaban or through the Veil. Don't worry about things that no longer concern you. The riddle is solved and waiting for execution. Now since the clock is ticking I suggest you meet the Aurors that await your presence. Jackoff… err Karkaroff you need to leave before the wards fry your ass." Harry said and enjoyed the shock on Dumbledore and Karkaroff's faces.

Sharpaxe interrupted Harry, "Actually it's the goblin guards who will escort Mr. Dumbledore to Gringotts. Ragnok has charged him with theft."

Harry nodded at Sharpaxe and turned to Bagman saying, "Ludo the goblin guards are also waiting on you. You should know to never ever bet with a goblin then try to stiff him. I could not care less how much you owe them, but I know that after expenses, you'll pay it off a one galleon per day. In the meantime, the interest will keep being added to the balance."

The three men left the judges' box still reeking of dragon urine and shit. Harry released Madame Maxime and McGonagall, so they could go clean up. He invited Amelia to the Annex to see Susan and walked with her to the Annex.

000-000

"Harry did you know what the dragons were going to do?" Amelia asked out of curiosity.

"I didn't know and they didn't tell me. I was a passenger who suspected they might do something to show their displeasure at being used the way they were. That idiot Krum came close to being eaten. I think the only thing that stopped Sadie was that she had shrunk his bits and knew she was going to be fed soon." Harry replied with a snigger.

"Are you really going to bring Albus in front of the Wizengamot?" Amelia asked hinting that it wasn't a good idea.

"Yes and no. Yes in the sense they will witness his trial in front of the Goblin Council. No in the sense that they will not be trying him, the old bastard stole 150₲ a month from me for 154 months. That's over 23,000₲ not counting interest at fourteen percent. In total, it adds up to 65,500₲ plus change. Then there is the rent on the heirlooms that he illegally used including my pensieve, the wand, and several rare books." Harry replied in a neutral tone of voice.

At the Annex, he asked Daphne to join him to visit Hagrid. Hermione and therefore, Neville wanted to go also. When they arrived at his hut, Hagrid was in tears.

The big man was moaning, "Them dragons killed the Blast-Ended Skrewts and now are eating Aragog's family. Ya need ta stop them Harry. They just set the Skrewts on fire then left for tha forest."

Harry almost yelled at his large friend. "Hagrid are you frigging mental. If you want to try to stop sixteen dragons from doing what they want to get out there and do it. I'll even bury you if there is anything left. I may be ignorant, but I'm not stupid. The Acromantulas were getting out of hand and infringing on the Centaurs, Unicorns, and other residents of the forest. They are not native in the United Kingdom and have no place being near a school full of young children."

Harry wondered if he was getting through to Hagrid, so he pulled the big guns out. "I just fired Dumbledore, and sent Karkaroff packing. Don't force me to fire my first friend Hagrid. Those Skrewts were illegal, and you knew that. You have to have a license and permission to crossbreed two species. Last year, it was a Hippogryph that got you in trouble and hurt a student. Yes, it was his fault but that's a beast for post OWL students not third-year idiots. This year how many have been hurt by the Skrewts?"

"Harry it's only been a few bumps and bruises no one was really hurt." Hagrid defended himself.

Harry explained as if to a large child. "Tell me Hagrid what would happen if one's tail was pointing at Ron's face after he had been knocked off his feet and the damn thing decided to move. We both know that he would be burned and possibly blinded or worse. Initially, I came down here to give you the choice of killing those that were left, or I would do myself. A teacher's first job is to ensure the safety of their students. As the owner the staff represents me Hagrid. It may be through McGonagall but in the end, I pay your salary. My first priority is the safety of the students, staff, and facility in that order."

After hoping that sunk in Harry continued. "If you have a real need to be around dangerous creatures, I suggest you contact the dragon reserve and try getting on there. I would hate to see you go, but you deserve to be happy. I sold the basilisk, and your share will provide a more than comfortable living for the rest of your life if you don't drink or gamble it away. Here's a letter from Madam Bones so you can get a proper wand. You're a great man Hagrid, but you often forget what isn't dangerous to you is to someone who is smaller."

"You'd do that for me?" the big man asked with tears in his eyes.

Harry looked him in the eye and tried to explain, "Hagrid, Hogwarts must change or die. It's graduating unqualified wizards and terrorists, and that has to stop. First generation witches and wizards pay almost twice what the purebloods pay for a poor education because the purebloods hold them back. In the past three years, I think I've seen the Gryffindor Head of House in the common room once. Snape should have never taught here. His being a spy for Dumbledore means nothing as far as his being here goes. McGonagall isn't approachable, especially by first-year students. Flitwick and Sprout I know nothing about other than having them for classes."

After a pause, Harry continued, "Now you need to complete the year, so there is time to think over what I said. While you're thinking about that ask yourself how Harry Potter asked one question and got you a wand when Dumbledore had 40 years and didn't. You weren't guilty, and he knew that. As Headmaster and Chief Warlock he could have, and should have, got your wand back. The only thing you could have been chastised for is a poor choice of pets. That's not illegal and you kept Aragog secured, and he caused no trouble. However, finding him a mate and his establishing a colony is a problem or was until today."

On the way back to the Annex Harry told Daphne and his friends, "I hope I got him thinking. It's funny. His thing is dangerous beasts, and mine is pushing myself while flying. Aragog is old, and I doubt lasts another five years, then there will be no control over the colony of Acromantulas. It's too bad I couldn't get control of the basilisk and used her to control them."

Daphne kissed him and said, "Harry James Potter you have to realize there is only so much you can do. And one thing you can't do is to save everything and everyone."

When they went back to the Annex, there was a party in full swing mode. Sirius, Remus, the Greengrasses, and other families were there except the Weasleys. Molly was down with the wizard flu but on the road to recovery. Fred and George were told to stay at school until she was well as were Ron and Ginny. It was near midnight when the families started flooing or portkeying home. Harry spent a fair amount of time on the dance floor with Daphne and Luna. Luna did dance with Neville and the twins, but mostly she danced with Harry and a few fast ones with Daphne. Little Miss Lovegood was slowly worming her way into their hearts.

-000-

**Staff Meeting**

Minerva McGonagall was pissed because not only had Harry Potter called a staff meeting, but she couldn't sit at the head of the table or in the seat immediately to its right.

When Harry and Daphne walked into the antechamber, they felt the frost. It was coming from most of the staff except Flitwick and Sprout. After helping Daphne sit to his right, Harry stood at the head of the table.

Harry started the meeting with, "Alright I'll try to make this brief. Yesterday I fired Dumbledore for endangering the life of the four champions. Facing a dragon was not enough. Dumbledore on his own according to the Chief Handler insisted that nesting mothers not be fed. You may not know it but Cassandra, or Cassie also known as Lady Hogwarts, talks to me so I knew when the dragons arrived. As a parselmouth I can speak to all reptiles, so I visited them two days after they arrived to see if they needed anything. Imagine my surprise to find out that they had not been fed and were ready to eat their handlers or any human that came near enough."

After a pause, he explained further. "I culled four Acromantulas that weighed about 500 pounds and that satisfied their hunger through the first task. Well at least to the point they wouldn't eat a human. Molly, the Horntail, really wanted to eat Dumbledore but settled for more large spiders if I freed her friends, so they could feast with her. To be honest anyone who thinks they can control an intelligent magical being the size of a dragon, have at it, and I'll bury what's left. Questions?"

McGonagall let her anger show and asked, "Are you going to continue to fire more of my staff for doing what they thought was right?"

Harry shot back at her, "Do you think what Dumbledore did was right? Do you think bringing dragons in the school was within the Charter? Was bringing the Flamels stone here within the Charter? Was keeping the school open after Filch's cat was petrified within the Charter? Was having over 100 Dementors stationed at the school and on school grounds within the Charter, Minerva McGonagall? Was sweeping all of that under the carpet within the Charter?"

McGonagall huffed, "Those things were necessary, the Charter be damned it's not the law."

"Headmistress Sprout, I gave McGonagall the choice of keeping Dumbledore but her ass is gone. Cassandra, lock Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore in her old office until I can get a goblin guard to take her to Gringotts for questioning please. Minerva your Occlumency shields are shit for someone your age. If you pull that wand, I'll put it where the sun doesn't shine, and the goblins won't remove it." Harry stated forcefully.

**As you wish Lord Gryffindor a wise decision indeed, Headmistress Sprout the wards are now yours.**

"Fortunately there will be fifteen new professors here by 2000h to cover all subjects we teach. I always thought it strange that there was only one Professor for each subject when things like Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Defense, and Care of Magical Creatures need at least two in the classroom. Astronomy, Runes and Arithmancy at least need back up professors if someone gets sick. Professor Sprout, they agreed to a short time contract through the Christmas break as an evaluation period. You may wish to contact Ted Tonks if you need more help, and the budget will cover them without a problem." Harry informed the Headmistress and staff.

"The next thing is that the charter specifies a security force of at least twenty. It doesn't say they have to be human so instead of prefects why not use the elves. They want the work. Mr. Filch will have two assistants so an elf can freeze someone in place and notify him or his assistant of the problem at night, and he can handle it. Now a bit of good news, I've agreed to sell the basilisk to Gringotts. By law, I have to keep a percentage and am splitting the rest among those affected and or helped getting rid of the thing. Hogwarts staff will get a percentage to be split between you." Harry told them and smiled at Daphne.

"Hagrid was affected differently from the other staff both times the Chamber of Secrets was open so is not part of what I'm giving to Hogwarts. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape are gone, and Filch was also affected differently than you that are here. So I see it getting split by the six of you that are left. Professors Sprout and Flitwick had students petrified, and I'm sure it affected them more than those that didn't. But that's for the new Headmistress and you to work out." Harry slipped Pomona a piece of paper with 137,500₲ (I suggest you give the others each 21,000 and you and Filius get 26,750) H.J.P. written on it.

Pomona nodded and said, "Lord Potter suggests that you four get 21,000₲ each and Filius and I get a bit more. In the muggle world, our new owner just made us millionaires. Thank you Lord Potter this comes as quite a shock."

"If I may suggest, 20,000₲ invested at Gringotts and stating where it came from would make you 60,000₲ in interest over the next ten years. That is if you added nothing to it. Ragnok has agreed to special rates of 14 percent for those affected by the basilisk. That thing was over 70 feet long and quite mad as in crazy and physically. In addition, Daphne found out that the Board of Governors and Dumbledore were stealing from Hogwarts. That money is being recovered and will mean a fifteen percent pay increase as of the first of November." Harry informed the staff.

"Harry based on this it seems like you knew you would fire Minerva this evening, did you?" Filius asked.

"The first rule in dueling is to keep your surface thoughts neutral and there is a muggle saying where there's smoke, there is fire. McGonagall agreed with her husband's decisions even though she knew it endangered students and was against the charter. I found this out yesterday afternoon after I sent you all back here. I knew some of it when I made her Headmistress but not enough not to promote her. I was concerned if I fired her, I would lose you and others Professor." Harry replied.

He continued before anyone could respond. "I see my job, as the owner, is to hire good people and let them do the job they're hired for. The other part is to provide goals and suggestions as how to arrive at where I think we need to be. My goal for Hogwarts is simple. Hogwarts should be the best magical school in the world and not the laughing stock that it is today. Yes, I found new Professors trough Gringotts and Ted Tonks because Minerva made no effort in that direction. However, it is Headmistress Sprout's place to run this school with your help. My job is to supply her with what she needs to reach the goal I stated."

"You do know you'll take a hit with a part goblin as a Deputy?" Filius retorted.

"Excuse me ladies. However, if I hear that, my answer will be 'piss off and take your spawn elsewhere.' You and those left are the core of the new Hogwarts. Unlike Dumbledore, you'll not put up with the Death Eater's spawn and poor teaching. The Death Eaters are unwelcome here, and the new wards will literally fry their asses. If parents want less than the best education, they can send their children elsewhere. Over the last weeks, I've sat in classes with goblins and elves teaching them and learned more than in the three previous years." Harry let that sink in while he took a drink of water that appeared in front of him.

"Yes the tournament motivated me. But, also there were no Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, or others of that ilk that had to have things explained five or more times. When you have a free period, come see what our classroom and teachers' equipment is like. You will want that type of aids in your classroom." Harry suggested.

The meeting broke up shortly after that, Harry and Daphne made a side trip to a broom closet, and one look sent them to the Annex.

To be continued in: **The Yule Ball and More**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Yule Ball and More**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**WARNING: These Chapters have not and will not be sent to a Beta they are simply what they are.**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times. This will not be repeated in later chapters.

_**Parseltongue **__thoughts or mind speak_ [Foreign language]

1₲ = 1 Galleon = 17₴ = 493₭, 1₴ = 1 Sickle = 29₭, 1₭ = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, 1₲ = £50 = $75.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 1300h = 1:00 p.m., and 2000h is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at midnight and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!**

**A Continuation of: The First Task and Beyond**

A/N: _It is with a sad and heavy heart that I post this after the tragedy in Newtown Connecticut. The loss of children never makes sense for most of us. I lost a son two weeks before his 32nd birthday and cannot imagine the pain the parents that lost the young ones feel._

_Many are crying gun control I would ask that they step back and remember several things._

_A gun is a tool. That nutcase could have used a machete, sword, or a bomb but chose a gun._

_Laws only stop those who obey them not those who don't. If you outlaw guns, only outlaws will have them making you even more vulnerable._

_Several high ranking Japanese Officers admitted they didn't land troops on the West Coast of the USA because while they didn't fear the Army they feared an armed citizenry. The army could have been caught like our armed forces were in Hawaii. However, an armed group of citizens are harder to root out and costly in terms of lost solders._

_I definitely agree that there are guns, like assault rifles, that citizens don't need to own or possess. However, the truth is that the terrorists, drug dealers and others that cross our borders intending to do us harm have these weapons._

_John F Kennedy once stated that anyone who was willing to give up his or her life for his could kill him. That goes for all of us, but I for one would hope I had a chance to defend my family and self._

_My prayers go out for the families affected by this tragedy. I wish I had the answers of how to stop the madness that this world is sinking into, but I don't and neither does anyone else that I know of._

_MSgt SilverDollar_

**The Yule Ball and More**

**28 November 1994**

Harry and the GAM crew arrived in the Great Hall at 0645h. Harry left the others at their table and went to the head table and sat in the center seat. His coffee appeared already fixed as he liked it hot, strong, and black. Harry only drank coffee the first thing in the morning after that it was tea with one lump of sugar and a splash of milk or cream. When Professor Sprout came in he told her why he was sitting in the Head Chair, and she agreed.

At 0700h, the Great Hall doors closed, and Harry stood. "Good morning I am Harry the future Earl of Gryffonsmoor the owner of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'll try to keep this relatively short while keeping the rumor mill at a minimum. On Saturday, I fired Dumbledore for endangering students more specifically the four champions. He had ordered nesting mothers not to be fed to the point they were starving. Last evening the former Headmistress, and Dumbledore's wife, Professor McGonagall-Dumbledore thought that type behavior was alright. I disagreed and fired her, and then had her arrested for child endangerment."

After taking a sip of his coffee Harry continued. "In not sure what the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were told, but I assume it was what we were told. The Triwizard Tournament is held not only as a contest but as a way for the three schools to meet fellow students from different backgrounds. This is not happening here. I would like to see that change starting today. Now I've been as guilty as everyone else because I've been trying to catch up and stay alive in a tournament that I'm too young to have entered. That stopped Saturday and the students of the Goblin Academy of Magic will take most of their meals here with you from this day forward."

Harry took another sip of his coffee and thanked the elves for keeping it hot. "I'm sure there are rumors that I sent Professor Karkaroff packing. This is true, but I did so to save his life. He is a marked Death Eater, and Saturday evening at 1800h wards were activated that would kill a Death Eater who was inside of the Hogwarts wards or who try to come through them. The wards are keyed to the mark, so being reformed was no help to him, or anyone marked. I had nothing against the man as I did not know him. The second rumor is that I placed the Black Lake off-limits for the tournament, and this is true."

After another sip, Harry continued, "It is also true I said no one not selected as a champion can participate directly in the tournament including being someone needing rescued. Therefore, the eggs we rescued have no meaning since the riddle was in Mermish. Before I turn you over to our new Headmistress, Professor Sprout, the Forbidden Forest now contains a clutch of dragons so keep the hell out of there lest you get eaten. While they are eating the Acromantula, they might enjoy a change of meat. Thank you for listening to me, Professor Sprout, they're all yours Ma'am."

Harry was surprised when Cedric, followed by Victor and then Fleur stood and clapped. Then the others joined in including some Slytherins. Pomona introduced the new Professors and the subjects they were teaching. Then she announced the Yule Ball for fourth years and above saying the younger students could go home a week early. After a quick meal, Harry walked over to Victor and introduced himself and chatted a bit about the dragons. Victor went white when Harry said they were planning to eat the champions then turn to the crowd.

Fleur and Cedric heard the last part of the conversation and introduced themselves. Since they were at the Slytherin table Victor introduced his friends. That started a trickle of Hogwarts students introducing themselves to the other students, including fellow students at Hogwarts, they didn't know. Daphne joined him, and Harry introduced her as his fiancé which surprised everyone. They decided to split up and meet later. Harry and Daphne went to the Ravenclaw table and met some of the French and Ravens. Cho was a big help by providing introductions. The French girls were amazed how quickly Harry and Daphne switched between French and English.

Harry steered Daphne toward the Puffs and Susan introduced them before Cedric, and Cho arrived to handle the introductions of the upper years. Harry was asked several times about the dragons crapping on the judges' stand. Harry finally announced that he did not suggest they do that to the judges. He did add that he talked Molly out of setting them on fire since he thought most of the judges didn't know what Dumbledore did. When he was asked about Ragnok and Madam Bones sitting with the Goblin Academy of Magic, Susan answered that saying it was Ragnok's idea since he sponsored the school and its champion.

Ron asked if Harry knew what the dragons were going to do. Harry replied, "After their first pass, I heard Molly's stomach rumble and thought it might happen. Keep in mind they were nearly starved then gorged themselves on I don't know how many of the Acromantulas. Having lived on two slices bread and two glasses of water a day for two weeks then getting an egg and a slice of bacon I know what it does to my stomach. That's why I eat so little the first couple of weeks here I have to adjust to getting food because the Dursleys damn sure didn't feed me thanks to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

The Great Hall went quiet, so Harry added. "It took four goblin healers, one of which is Ragnok's personal healer, to get me straight. That was with twelve months in time compression while I was in stasis. They literally regrew my skin from the shoulders down to get rid of my scars. Every bone in my body, including my skull has been regrown. While I don't hate the Dursleys or Dumbledore, I will demand justice. Leader of the light my ass, Dumbledore is as dark as Voldemort and as liberal with memory charms as Voldemort is with the Cruciatus spell."

A horrified Ron said, "God Harry, I'm sorry I asked."

"Ron it's not your fault that I went on a rant. But Dumbledore has fooled so many, and I didn't mention how much the bastard stole from me. The goblin that gave him the key to my vault was fed to a dragon because Sharpaxe found out he did it, which made him a thief in Gringotts eyes." Harry retorted.

Lavender Brown asked, "Why weren't more of us selected to go to the new school?"

Harry smiled as he had been waiting for that question. "Did you support me when everyone was calling me the heir of Slytherin? Are you in the top fifteen percent of your year? Are you ready to attend class eight hours a day and study another six? Are you ready to lift weights and run a minimum of two miles every day, including weekends?"

She shook her head and said, "No."

Parvati said, "That's only part of what we do Lav. In fact, Harry only told you the easy part."

That shut most of the others down from asking how they could transfer. The GAM crew excused themselves saying it was class time. They jogged in step on the way back to the Annex while listening to Hermione gripe about the Hogwarts library being so disorganized.

"Neville will be sleeping on the floor after they get married because Hermione will have to have two hundred books on her bed, just so she can sleep." Harry chided.

"Well if he does things right I'll be too tired to read," she shot back at Harry.

Harry shut her up asking, "And you know this how? Oh yes, you read a romance novel all about it. Try the Kama Sutra Hermione it's better than romance novels."

"And you know this how?" Hermione replied.

"Because I have the wizards' version, and the pictures move as you read the words Hermione. I plan on making Daphne a very happy lady on our wedding night without us practicing beforehand….much." Harry retorted and blew her a raspberry while Daphne turned red and smacked the back of his head hard.

He whispered something in her ear and the only thing the others thought they heard was 'parseltongue'. However, it must have been good as she gave him a toe curling kiss that left him goofy looking much like a gander that had been hit on the head. The bets on their wedding date increased as the dates came closer to next year.

They decided to do three days of time compression per normal week, so they could take their OWLs before Christmas break. Neville was going to escort Luna into the Yule Ball as Harry's second date and anyone who didn't like it could piss off. Luna had moved to Harry's left side for meals, and that was the way it would be since Daphne agreed.

At 1600h, 19 December 1994, Sharpaxe and seven members of the Department of Education at the ICW went into time compression to proctor the OWLs for the students of the Goblin Academy of Magic. On the fifth day, in the afternoon, the ICW people passed out their scores and International Apparation licenses.

At 1700h, the same day, the time compression ended and the Goblin Academy of Magic students prepared to go for dinner in the Great Hall. They were shocked to see Ragnok and the ICW Evaluators sitting at the head table.

Pomona stood and waited for quiet, which was almost instant. "Our guests are members of the ICW Team that recently gave the students of the Goblin Academy of Magic their OWL examinations. The team is led by Mr. Warren Bolton of the USA. Mr. Bolton has a few words to say."

Mr. Bolton stood and looked over the Great Hall. "My team and have evaluated classes of five to one hundred twenty throughout Europe, Asia, and the Americas for over fifteen years. However, we have never had a class like the first class at the Goblin Academy of Magic. There was only one Outstanding, and it was in Potions. However, there were several records set for scores. The average score was an Outstanding with distinction and every subject we tested now has a new highest score. The twenty three students not only all have their OWLs but passed their International Apparation license, including side-along. We, the team, raise our cup to you the students of the Goblin Academy of Magic as the best it has been our pleasure to test."

After taking a sip from his goblet Mr. Bolton added, "For those interested in such things, each of the students has twenty six or more of a possible thirty OWLs. We would like to congratulate Chief Ragnok and Sharpaxe for starting such a fine school. The facility is second to none. The Professors are Masters of their fields, and their teaching methods allow them to pass their knowledge to their students. The hospitality you showed us has us waiting to return to test your NEWT students. We thank you for this opportunity."

It took about thirty seconds for his words to sink in, and the fact that he had sat down before Pomona started clapping. You would have had to have been blind to have missed Fleur and Victor leap to their feet and look at the GAM table as they clapped. They were soon joined by their fellow students who knew just how had those exams were. The Hogwarts students were getting a taste of what teaching to the ICW standard meant. People like Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and others were set back to first year. Ron barely kept from going back to third and was now hitting the books hard with Sally-Ann Perks.

Harry stood after thing quieted down, "Just so there is no misunderstanding here it was me who got the lowest score in potions. My Pepper Up potion was too strong and therefore, not Medical Grade. Madam Pomfrey we have twenty-three vials of Blood Replenishing, and Skelgrow potions, but only twenty-two of Pepper Up potions for you."

Poppy stood, "Thank you Mr. Potter. I suppose you were thinking about Quidditch when you brewed the Pepper Up potion. Many professional players have it brewed a bit strong, which makes them take more chances than they should because they really needed to rest."

Harry blushed and said, "Actually I was thinking of my lovely fiancé and lost count of an ingredient."

"That's right Potter, blame your future wife. We'll have words later," Daphne retorted.

Harry looked horrified and managed, "Yes dear," then sat down to the laughter in the Great Hall. Daphne took the sting of her words out of the situation by kissing Harry on the cheek.

Harry and Daphne had a meeting with the champions and their significant others after breakfast in the Annex.

_Flashback to 7 December_

Harry left the Annex in formal clothes to meet with the Triwizard Tournament Committee. This group consisted of the School Heads and representatives of the three Ministries plus Harry as the owner of Hogwarts. Bulgaria was represented by Hans Heigher, the Deputy Minister, and Ivan Mastoff the new Durmstrang Headmaster. France had André Delacour and Madame Maxime as their representatives. Madam Bones and Headmistress Sprout represented Hogwarts.

After the introductions, Harry started the meeting. "We need to come up with a new second task since the Black Lake is off limits. Dumbledore planned to kidnap Gabrielle Delacour, Cho Chang, my fiancé, and whomever Victor took to the Ball as hostages for us to rescue from the Merpeople Village. As the owner of Hogwarts I could not and would not let that happen."

While letting that sink in André asked, "What do you propose in its place?"

Harry smiled and nodded at the Frenchman. "I propose a duel between the champions and Auror training dummies. They'll be programed by Gringotts with the same spells but used in different order by each dummy. There will be nothing dangerous but will have the appearance of things like cutting curses and blasting curses as well as the normal disarming spells. If you're hit you're marked by the color of the curse. If a champion is hit in the neck with a cutting curse, they're out. A bone breaker will render the arm or leg inactive. This will allow the judges to score as the duel progresses."

"How will the dummies be secured Lord Potter?" Mr. Heigher questioned.

"They will stay at Gringotts until the day of the task. Once here they will be secured by Hawkclaw and ten goblins under wards," Harry answered.

All six committee members agree to the task.

_End Flashback_

Harry and Daphne led Cedric, Cho, Victor, Inga Romanov, Fleur, and Marie DuPont into the lounge. Winky served them tea and pastry as Harry told them about the second task. He also told them about Dumbledore's grand plan.

"Harry let me be sure I understand what the old man had planned. Our hostages were to be secured in the Black Lake, so we had to rescue them. While that was going on, the audience would sit in the cold for an hour or more looking at the surface of the lake." Cedric questioned.

"Yes, really exciting for the audience. Meanwhile, we would have Grindylows, the Giant Squid, and who knows what else to fight. Of course, there's the problem of Fleur being Veela and water robbing her of part of her powers. Then just how safe are the hostages? While most of the British wizard world may worship that old man's arse, I wouldn't believe him if we were outside, and he said the sun was out." Harry replied.

Harry paused and continued, "The third task is to be a maze made of fifteen to twenty feet tall hedges. Well, we'll do that but it won't be the real task. It's a set up to kidnap me. Once you leave here you'll forget this until that part is over. Voldemort is trying to come back and wants my blood for a ritual. So a week before the real final task we'll do this fake one which I'll win. If all goes as planned Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew will walk into our trap, and I'll kill the bastard for real this time."

Once the shock wore off Cedric asked, "What about his Death Eaters?"

"Well it turns out that mark they are so proud of lets Voldemort draw magic, and his or her life force from them. We highly suspect that he will kill them while trying to keep himself alive. Fleur please translate vol-de-mort into English." Harry explained.

"Flight from death Harry, as well you know," Fleur said with a smile.

"Exactly, Voldemort is really Tom Marvolo Riddle, a half blood born of a near squib mother and muggle squire's son. He was born 31 December 1926 and attended Hogwarts. He is what Dumbledore made him with the help of Horace Slughorn. Dumbledore could have stopped his lover, Gellert Grindlewald, early in that war but wanted to be the big hero and use that as a stepping stone to rule the wizard world. However, he didn't think the time was right so he needed another dark lord." Harry confided, and paused to sip his tea.

He continued, "Dumbledore and Grindlewald wanted to rule the world for the _Greater Good_ but disagreed on the method to reach that goal. Gellert was open and wanted to sit on a throne while Dumbledore wanted to remain in the background until the time was right. Grindlewald is in Nuremberg prison having been shot in the back after sex with his lover, Dumbledore. I spent about three hours with him last August, and he asked me to take Dumbledore and Tom down. I said I would do my best. This will all come out at Dumbledore's trial on the twenty-ninth. That and how much that old goat raper stole from me, including my parents and childhood."

The others watched as Daphne hugged him tight and sobbed. Daphne really wanted to hex Dumbledore into oblivion. That ended the conversation, so they showed their guests the facility. Once outside the wards the guests knew they had a pleasant conversation and about the third task. Their conversation about Voldemort and Dumbledore was packaged and would be released when Voldemort was dead.

The GAM students went home for the week and would return for the Yule Ball on the twenty-third. However, Harry and Daphne had meetings to attend and things to do including finishing their shopping.

000-000

Harry, the Greengrasses, Lovegoods, Sirius, and Remus were all staying at Potter Manor for Christmas. Sirius, Adrian, Xeno, Luna, Harry, and Daphne spent the evening of the twentieth negotiating the betrothal of Luna Marie Lovegood to Harry James Black-Potter. Sirius and Hestia were getting married on 31 December, and neither could have children so Harry was being named Lord Black on New Year's Day. Luna would become the next Lady Black.

They signed the contract at Gringotts on the twenty-first and Harry took Luna to the Black vault to choose her betrothal ring. It was platinum with alternating diamonds and emeralds matching their eyes. Harry gave her a kiss that left them both breathless and goofy smiles. It was her first kiss on the lips from anyone except her parents. She would say later it was definitely worth the wait.

Only Harry, Daphne, Luna, and Sharpaxe knew that the three teens were meeting Fleur at the Annex every morning before breakfast. They were spending 15 time compression days training with her and getting to know each other better.

Fleur came off as a spoilt princess to keep unwanted males and others away. However, she was a powerful smart witch that happened to be a Veela which the three teens paid no attention to. During their down times, they watched movies and danced with Harry. Fleur taught them various ballroom dances that they didn't know. They rotated dancing with Harry since he was the only boy at the Annex. They also talked a lot about their past and what classes they liked or didn't like.

**The Yule Ball**

The GAM crew arrived in the Great Hall on the twenty-third just before lunch. Of course when Harry entered holding hands with Daphne and Luna tongues started wagging.

Harry immediately put a stop to it by announcing, "All right you lot, for those that don't know. The last head of a Most Ancient and Noble House can legally have two wives. In some cases, the family magic forces it in order to ensure the house survives. Daphne is my fiancé, and Luna is my betrothed. Now there is one more thing I want to stop, and that's rumors as to why some people were not included in the initial class at the Goblin Academy of Magic. Ragnok and Sharpaxe looked not only at grades but potential and the ability to fit in harmoniously with others who supported me over the previous three years, period end of discussion."

After a pause to let his words sink in Harry continued. "The Goblin Academy of Magic will continue. It will offer Masteries in several subjects. It will also offer a pre-school for magicals beginning at the age of six. One thing it will not accept is bigotry in any form. If you can't stand Muggles, Goblins, Elves, or Centaurs you'll never make it past the initial interview. It's the same if you don't have the drive to be the best in a chosen field. With that said, the GAM will limit their classes to twenty-six students per year so don't think Hogwarts will close. Hogwarts has begun teaching to the ICW standard which is forcing the other five schools in the United Kingdom to do the same."

Someone yelled, "Twenty-six is a large class in some subjects."

Harry laughed while replying, "Not if you split it into thirteen taking Potions while the other thirteen take Charms and add that each class has a minimum of two professors teaching or helping. The Weasley twins study as much or more than Hermione."

They yelled, "That's because she spends so much time snogging Neville goofy."

Harry sniggered, "True, but you two spend as much time snogging each other."

"Hey, we kiss Angelina and Katie not each other." They shot back.

Luna interjected, "It's true Harry, but if you look at them, you would only see one person since they try to merge their bodies so it just looks like the boys are kissing."

Fred looked at George saying, "That's true."

After lunch the GAM crew portkeyed back to the Annex rather than bother the elves that were moving the snow to make a path.

They overheard Parvati tell Padma, "Well, I've wasted all the time I'm willing to on Lavender. I have to assume her gossiping is in her blood or magic. Apparently, she would rather read Teen Witch Weekly than study, yet wonders why she barely scrapes an Acceptable."

Padma told her sister, "Don't beat yourself up, you tried, which is all you can do. She is more interested in fashion and finding a husband than classes. I'm just glad you got away from her."

The twins hugged and went to get ready for the Ball. Winky let the girls know she would be doing their hair, and that they would keep it right. Harry fell off the sofa he was on while laughing when Winky started shaking her little finger at witches twice or three times her size, and they were agreeing with her.

The elves placed elven constant temperature charms on their clothes. They also added charms to keep the clothes clean and wrinkle free. A spilled drink would simply run of and not leave a wet spot or stain.

They arrived in the Great Hall entryway early. Harry, Daphne, and Luna remained there while the rest of the crew went to find tables. Harry left his ladies to talk to the band. They had agreed that he would start the first dance with Daphne and halfway through she would switch with Luna. Every other slow dance would be with Luna, and they would dance the fast ones together.

About five minutes after being joined by the other champions and their dates, they entered the Great Hall. Fleur and Marie led, followed by Victor and Inga, then Cedric and Cho. Last were Harry, Daphne, and Luna with Harry in the middle.

Professor Flitwick announced the couples. When it came to Harry, he announced, "Harry Potter, his fiancé the future Lady Gryffindor and Lady Potter now known as Miss Daphne Greengrass. Lord Potter's betrothed and the future Lady Black-Potter now known as Miss Luna Lovegood."

They had to join the head table for dinner, and until the first dance was over. Dinner was a pick your meal from a menu that featured British, French, and Bulgarian foods.

After the meal and discussion about mundane things the dance started with a waltz. Harry danced the first half with Daphne and during a turn the girls switched, and he finished it with Luna. They said good evening to those at the head table and went to join their friends. They would dance six or so dances then rest for two or three and start over again. They did manage at least one dance with their friends.

While dancing with Hermione, Harry asked, "When are you two getting betrothed?"

"Harry not that it's your business, but I'm still thinking about it," Hermione huffed.

"You do understand that in the current political climate that the first of January some pureblood git like Goyle could claim you as a Muggleborn, right?" Harry stressed his point.

"You're serious?" she asked the fear was shown in her voice.

"Definitely, they would have a harder time with Luna because she is a pureblood. However, someone from a major house could claim her." Harry confessed. "Amelia and Madam Longbottom have been shot down in the Wizengamot for suggesting a change in the laws. While Luna would be a wife, you would be a consort which is basically a high priced word for whore. Oh they couldn't take money directly for passing you around but what happens under the table stays there."

"Why didn't Neville explain this?" Hermione asked.

"Come on Hermione, how do tell the girl you love something like this when she's considering becoming your betrothed. There is no way without you and your parents thinking that he was trying to push to into agreeing. Logically, you may know he would never even think about that, but like the rest of us, you would always wonder. It's just another thing purebloods know that they try to keep others from knowing. If you choose not to go the betrothal way, then I suggest you leave Great Britain no later than the end of this December." Harry explained and the dance was over.

He watched as Hermione led Neville to the garden outside for a talk. Harry thought he had a fifty-fifty chance of not having Neville kick his ass for interfering. However, when they came back smiling, he figured that his chances were better. Now all he had to do was convince his ladies, he did the right thing.

After the dance, the GAM crew went to the Annex for their good-byes and gift exchange. Neville pulled Harry aside and thanked him for telling Hermione the truth and more so for why he couldn't. Harry smiled until Neville smacked him on the back of his head.

"That's from Hermione for not telling her earlier," Neville said while sniggering.

"Bloody hell, Nev I only found out the twenty-first," Harry retorted.

Harry kissed his ladies good night at 0112h on Christmas Eve morning and went to his room. He woke up with two warm and very naked bodies both with blonde heads. He thought he had died and gone to heaven. While there was no sex but a lot of kissing and touching as they learned about each other's bodies.

_Yep_, Harry thought. This _is one hell of a lot better than studying anatomy in class._

At 0800h, 24 December 1994, Harry, Daphne, Luna, and Astoria appeared in the atrium of Potter Manor in good moods just in time for breakfast. They recognized the leavings of hangover potions in front of the adults.

Harry smirked, "We must have missed one hell of a party."

Sirius mumbled, "We celebrated a bit since Remus, and Dora got engaged. They're probably still shagging like bunnies. They decided to do an engagement binding, and the Druid married them instead. At least, that's what the glow indicated. That was followed by a copy of their marriage license appearing."

Harry being totally sober, "Ahha Remus is worried about supporting her. So we move his employment as our business manager forward no big deal."

They heard, "What business manager?"

"Potter-Black Imports. I'm in school. Sirius is fighting the Wizengamot with Amy and Aunt Gus. They snuck through a rider on the DMLE budget that allows importation of charmed muggle devices. We managed to be the only supplier in the United Kingdom. We need a manager and the pay is 10,000₲ plus five percent of the net profit." Harry answered.

"You have the experience with the devices and know squibs that you can hire to sell and train the users. The fact you get furry once a month means nothing in retail, and we all know that. Add in that you'll only interface with customers when you want or absolutely have to. The suppliers are from werewolf friendly countries. It's a win-win situation for you and us." Sirius added.

"Besides you're not afraid of hard work, Mooney. But I have to be honest here as I'm pissed that my ladies and I weren't invited to the wedding." Harry confessed.

The Lupin's response was interrupted by the delivery of the Daily Prophet.

**Dumbledore is Declared a Dark Lord by Gringotts**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Ragnok, Chief of the Goblin Nation, held his first ever press conference on 23 December. He passed out two pages of charges against Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. They range from kidnapping the heir of a Most Ancient and Noble House, and theft from the same House in amount that exceeds 150,000₲. Also cited are charges of child endangerment in excess of 900 cases. Other charges include use of illegal memory charms on more than two hundred wizards and witches._

_His wife, the former Minerva McGonagall, is charged as an accessory in the majority of these charges. During the Hogwarts 1992-93 school year it was only luck that kept four students from being killed. The Dumbledores knew a basilisk was roaming the halls of Hogwarts let out by a student possessed by Voldemort. Before you fault the girl, she was eleven at the time, and had no chance against Voldemort. Fortunately, for us Lord Potter slayed the basilisk, which turned out to be seventy four feet and eight inches long. This is the largest basilisk ever heard of and was hatched and raised by Salazar Slytherin himself._

The story went on to tell how it was Dumbledore who suggested the Dementors to Fudge, then publicly decried them being at Hogwarts. It told how Dumbledore, at McGonagall's suggestion, had Sirius Black imprisoned while knowing he was innocent. Dumbledore gave Sirius to Crouch in exchange for freeing Snape. The surprise for Harry was that his aunt and uncle had been spelled to make him weak. While they weren't the nicest people, they also weren't evil, the paper said. Between the compulsion charms on the letter Dumbledore left and the wards the Dursleys never stood a chance.

The Dumbledores wanted Harry Potter dead, so they could have his fortune. They went so far as to fake a prophecy and setup James and Lily to be killed by Voldemort. While McGonagall railed against Snape publicly he was their accomplice and intentionally sabotaging the British wizard world by how he taught Potions. Snape's real agenda was to help Voldemort take over the world. He was a spy, but for Voldemort not Dumbledore. After taking his memories in certified goblin crystals Severus Snape was held to be fed to a dragon later. The Daily Prophet said the two Dumbledores would be tried on 28 December by the Goblin High Council.

They sat at the table shocked into silence until Harry mumbled, "Like it or not, at least we now have some answers Padfoot. We can't let that old son of a bitch ruin another Christmas for us. Like you, I want to piss on his and Minerva's graves, but we can see them get justice. Hopefully, Tom is also reading this and now knows we were both set up. And Remus you need to take Dora to the Black vault for her rings."

Sirius jumped in saying, "Harry's right. They'll enhance her magic and help protect her. Mooney your wedding ring will not only show you as a pureblood member of the family but will allow you to apparate to each other through Black wards. Both wedding bands provide protection against most curses, short of the three unforgivables."

Remus didn't hesitate to agree since it would help protect his new wife.

-000-

Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort was indeed reading the Daily Prophet. He was pissed about several things all of them centered on Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Slughorn. He was also pissed that he couldn't _Crucio _Wormtail since Peter was keeping him alive. His other servant was stuck in Hogwarts, and would die if he tried to leave the castle unless Tom could take the wards down. He really wanted to get his wand on Malfoy since Peter told him what happened to the basilisk and the diary.

He would have the Malfoy bitch, and her stupid son passed around to his men and possibly a troll or two while Lucius watched and then received the same treatment. Tom could not care less their marriage was dissolved. He did care about the lost money as you needed money to run a war. Tom still wanted Potter's blood for the ritual since it had his mother's protection in it.

"Wormtail feed me!"

"Yes My Lord."

To be continued in: **Merry Christmas**

**A/N: This chapter marks the half-way point in this short story. The others are written and under review and will be posted hopefully soon.**

**To all of you who have reviewed, are following this story, made it a favorite, or added me to favorites, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I do not beg or hold up a story for reviews. Like all others who write out here I definitely appreciate the time you take to review my stories.**

**My profile says I don't write angst and why. The current news tells me there is far too much angst in real life for me to add to it in Fan Fiction.**

**My family and I wish each of you a Merry Christmas and hope 2013 is better for you, and yours, than 2012 was. May your guardian angel watch over you and your and keep you safe.**

**MSgt SilverDollar**


	5. Chapter 5

**5 Merry Christmas**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**WARNING: These Chapters have not and will not be sent to a Beta they are simply what they are.**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times. This will not be repeated in later chapters.

_**Parseltongue **__thoughts or mind speak_ [Foreign language]

1₲ = 1 Galleon = 17₴ = 493₭, 1₴ = 1 Sickle = 29₭, 1₭ = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, 1₲ = £50 = $75.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 1300h = 1:00 p.m., and 2000h is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at midnight and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!**

**A Continuation of: The Yule Ball and More**

**Merry Christmas**

**Christmas Vacation - 1994**

After breakfast, they headed to Diagon Alley to finish their shopping. The adults switched the teens around so they could buy for everyone. Harry faded into Gringotts from a loo in the Leaky Cauldron and went to the Black vault for Luna's engagement ring. He already bought her a locket and a Rolex Lady Datejust Special Edition watch. The heart-shaped locket had a picture of them kissing while dancing at the Yule ball and a half carat diamond in its front. It was charmed to hell and back. The watch was a reusable portkey. Before he left Gringotts, he set it up so Remus and Dora could choose their wedding ring set.

Daphne would get something similar. Her watch was a Rolex Datejust Lady 31, and its face matched her eyes. Her locket was a different style with a picture of them kissing for the first time in it. Everyone at the Manor got prepaid 100₲ Debit cards except Sirius and Remus whose limit was 200₲. His friends also got debit cards with a 50₲ Prepaid limit. He just didn't know people well enough to get them anything else. Besides what the hell do you get people who are rich enough to buy what they want?

They had lunch in the Alley at Donovan's, which was high priced but well worth it. The adults were shocked when the teens all ordered well balanced meals instead of just fish and chips. They finished their shopping by 1400h and went back to Potter Manor. Harry sent Ragnok, Sharpaxe, and their instructors Christmas presents that was mostly elven wine or the best Firewiskey he could find.

They watched White Christmas on video then played games until it was time for bed. While playing games, Harry heard stories about his parents from each of the adults. Xeno told how Lily tried to arrange a betrothal contract between Harry and Luna but didn't know how to go about it. Adrian laughed and told how James proposed one between Harry and Daphne apparently while Lily was talking to the Lovegoods.

Luna said, "Then I'm sure they're happy he ended up with both of us. He may have done it differently than they planned, but the end result is Harry will marry Daphne and me."

Harry and Daphne agreed with Luna. At bedtime, Daphne let it be known that she was sleeping with Harry stressing the sleeping. Luna said she was also, which actually helped the three teens. Storie griped about being too young for that yet. After the teens went to bed Sophie held her hand out, and Adrian put five galleons in it.

Sophie offered a wager, "I have 10₲ that says those three will be married before school lets out in June." She got no takers.

She knew the Gringotts bookies had them down for August 1996, and the odds were dropping every week. She would put 5₲ on before 31 May 1995 and another five on before 30 June 1995. While the goblins took a small percentage for placing a bet when you won, they had your money in your vault almost instantly. Sophie didn't bet often and rarely over 10₲ even on a sure thing. Sophie knew Daphne was horny and so was Harry, but nothing would be done before marriage.

She had silently cast the age spells on Astoria and found her nearly nine months older than she should be. She knew then they were using time compression during their training. Sophie also knew that it threw your sense of time off while you were in time compression since there was no day or night. The other truism was that goblins were tricky little devils, while they were honest about money things like time was different. They may or may not tell you that you aged mentally in time compression. Going to school under it, you would expect to begin thinking different.

Harry said he spent a year in time compression getting healed so he was probably fifteen months, or more, older than his birthday showed. Since their physical bodies didn't age they just didn't notice the change.

-000-

Unknown to Sophie, at the same time one Hermione Granger was thinking along similar lines. She found herself very horny while dreaming about Neville. Not long after she arrived home she told her parents what Harry said about getting betrothed. She had also brought a book of laws home and pointed it out to them. Dan and Emma had to agree that a betrothal to someone she loved was her best option. Hermione contacted Neville and set the twenty-seventh for the day to sign the contract.

Hermione knew she was happy about that, but it still didn't solve her hormones running wild. She didn't expect that for another year or so. While dancing slow dances with Neville, she knew he was also in a horny state, which cause damp panties on her part. As a well-read witch, she knew what the national average was for body sizes, and Neville felt like he was in the top twenty percent. If asked, she would admit that Harry was larger, but not by a lot. She really wished she could afford the 5₲ for the wizard Kama Sutra but £250 for a book was hard to justify, damn Harry Potter for mentioning that book.

000-000

Harry, Daphne, and Luna were lying in bed after kissing passionately and having some touchy feely time.

"Harry"

"Yes Daph"

"Have you thought that we had to be fifteen to take our OWLs?"

"What? I didn't know that."

"Daph is right that's why they're held in the fifth year not the fourth. Also, while they announced the results, they didn't add the fact that we were the youngest to pass them." Luna explained.

"Well time compression throws my body clock off since there is no night and day. We eat when we are hungry and sleep when we're tired. What I'm saying is we don't know if five or twenty days have passed." Daphne confessed.

"But Daphne the goblins said…"

"Ahha, what they actually said was that we would be ready to take our OWLs by Christmas break, and we were. You said you needed trained. Probably, because of that friggng false prophecy and they're doing that." Luna interrupted him.

"So you're saying we're older than we think?" Harry muttered.

"Yes, and you're older than Luna and I because of your time in their Medical Wing. You should be nearly fourteen years and five months old, but it could be closer to fifteen and five."

"Ok how do we check?" Harry asked.

Daphne replied, "By using the same spell a bartender uses to check age before serving hard drinks its _reprehendo aevum_ and no wand movement is required."

They practiced the charm and found out that Daphne and Luna were fifteen months older than their birth date indicated. Harry was twenty-seven months older.

"Harry you spent a year under time compression in the Gringotts Medical Wing. It seems we're doing fifteen days in time compression for each outside day. You're over sixteen, and we're both over fifteen. Damn no wonder we're so horny." Daphne exclaimed.

"Ok what ramifications does this have personally and politically?" Harry asked.

"Personally rather than having to wait two and a half year to marry we could marry in the spring." Luna claimed.

"Politically we become adults with full rights. Now that we know this we may experience a growth spurt we should have had around our fifteenth birthday and another when we turn seventeen. There are boyfriend privileges which you have been enjoying as kissing and touching. There are betrothal privileges that you've only had a taste of. Then there are fiancé privileges that are just short of penetration we haven't explored yet. Then there are marriage privileges that include you trying to get us pregnant." Daphne dead panned as if disappointed. She was trying to bring the Ice Queen out but failing miserably.

"I understand I think. If I'm right, I need an additional twenty days in time compression at a fifteen to one ratio, and I'm seventeen. You two will be over sixteen, so we can marry legally in both worlds. If we do twice that we have our NEWTs, and you're seventeen, and I'm almost eighteen. I would imagine that this comes off the end of our lifespan." Harry mused out loud.

They decided they could talk about this more after Christmas, and they would need to bring the others in on it anyway. No one would ever know whose growth spurt was first, but it seemed to jumpstart the other two. Everyone in the house was affected by the glow coming from the Master Bedroom. The door was already open when the adults and Astoria arrived. What they saw was Harry floating about three feet off the bed with Daphne and Luna slightly below him. They all had on heavy cotton pajamas the girls even wore pants and long tops probably to keep off the chill. Of course that made Adrian, Xeno, and Sophie feel more comfortable about them sleeping together.

"They're too young to have a growth spurt," Sirius exclaimed.

"Think time compression Padfoot." Remus replied. "They're older than the calendar indicates. Astoria, do you mind if I check your age?"

She shook her head and Remus checked, and it showed her nine months older than she would normally be.

Adrian said, "Harry would be older yet because of his time healing. While Ragnok estimated six months it could have been more than a year based on what had to be done."

Sirius agreed, "He's probably sixteen or more. I'm glad he kept me from killing the Dursleys. They were prudish at James and Lily's wedding but nothing they did indicated that they were evil."

Remus agreed with Sirius and said so. "Sirius I know you're asking Ragnok to do something special to Dumbledore and McGonagall."

"Unfortunately Mooney I agreed to keep that to myself since the High Council will set the punishment." Sirius replied.

-000-

The next morning Harry, Daphne, and Luna arrived a breakfast looking like they had fought a goblin. A mild elf Pepper Up potion set them straight. After breakfast as expected Harry caught hell about spending more than they agreed on.

"Look I could say that Sirius and Remus announced a 5₲ limit and that was that. I could remind you that I said nothing and therefore, didn't agree. But I will say this is my first Christmas with the family I love, and that what I did, didn't dent one day's interest on my trust vault so hush." Harry retorted.

He walked over to where Luna was sitting next to her father and winked at Xeno. He dropped to one knee and said, "Luna Marie Lovegood, I love you will you be my wife and the Lady Black?"

She said, "Yes, yes, yes, yes," as she jumped up and planted a lip lock on her fiancé. Once he got her settled down he slipped the Black Head of House engagement ring on her finger. That got him kissed again, and he would learn about fiancé privileges later.

Remus asked if he could check Harry's age, and it turned out to be sixteen years two and a half months. Luna was just over fifteen years six and a half months old, while Daphne over fifteen years nine months and one week old.

Luna winked at Harry and Daphne and said, "We can get married before we go back to school."

Sophie said, "There will be a proper wedding."

"Oh poo," Luna pouted, "Here I wanted a Druid, and we could dance naked around a big bonfire before we bonded."

Xeno huffed, "Luna Marie Lovegood…"

"I just got all of you," Luna chuckled, "You're right Harry. Adults are easy to prank, except for Padfoot and Mooney."

After things got settled Harry took the girls to the Master Bedroom and gave them their watches and lockets. He had given them debit cards like everyone else at the tree. Harry explained the charms on the lockets and watch.

"Harry James Potter these watches are the best made and are expensive," Daphne complained.

"Daphne Sophia Greengrass they are stainless steel not gold. I'll agree they aren't the cheapest, but they are the most economical. You can pass that down to your daughter after wearing it a hundred fifty or more years. I'll let you two pick your own dress watches if you like, but these are not only good looking but tough." Harry chided, "Besides if I want to spoil you two a bit I'll damn sure do it. Can you picture us spending 10,000₲ a month?"

"No way," Daphne conceded.

"Fine then we can't spend the interest on my trust vault beginning next month. Snape's property and vaults are mine, and that is over 600,000₲. Dumbledore will end up paying me another 2.5 million or more. Between the two and my current balance, we could spend the ten thousand and still bank another thirty thousand in interest each month." Harry explained his position and added. "Besides it's our first Christmas."

They heard Sophie at the door and told her to come in. "Are you alright Harry?"

"Couldn't be better Sophie, I was just explaining a few facts of life to my fiancés." Harry replied with a smile that got him smacked on both shoulders.

"What might those facts be, son?" his future mother in law asked.

"That we don't have to do cheap, and don't need to be big spenders either but that this is our first Christmas together. I'll admit that I spent a couple of thousand spread over a lot of people I care for. I also admitted that it didn't take this month's interest on my trust vault to do that. What we haven't talked about is children, and I want a large family." Harry answered.

"What do you call large?" Daphne mumbled.

"I want an heir, spare, and daughter for each family, so that's six children. But we don't need to rush into it. However, I leave the when and how many to you and Luna. I would rather wait until we're at least twenty-two or so. That gives us time to travel a bit since I've never seen the ocean. It will also let us settle into a career." Harry confessed.

"I think three about two years apart is reasonable," Luna stated and Daphne agreed if they got pregnant on different years, so they didn't have two babies in the house during the same year.

Sophie added, "That's both reasonable and very mature for your age to think that way. I personally think that twenty eight to thirty is a better age to start as you're more settled and still young enough to enjoy them. Now girls I want a closer look at your watches and lockets, afterwards we will have a discussion about female anatomy."

When they went back to the sitting room, Sirius spotted the lockets and watches. "Good move pup, for a bit there I thought the debit card was all you got them, and you were going to be so dead."

"Well the truth is I don't know what they have in the way of clothes, jewelry, books, etc. the same goes for all of you. That and we all have the funds to get what we need and a bit of what we want. We can't drive, so a car is out although I saw a nice Ferrari." Harry replied with a wink.

"What's a Ferrari?" Xeno asked.

Remus answered, "A high powered muggle sports care that is faster than his Firebolt in a dive. They're probably about 3,000₲ and only seat two people."

Hestia spoke up saying, "I like the Triumph unless it's raining even though we don't get wet. As far as being a two-seater goes, use an expansion charm and that's solved. Of course if you charm it to fly Harry, be sure to make it invisible also. Sirius or Arthur Weasley could help you with that."

"Sounds like that would make a good birthday present, hint, hint." Harry replied and winked at his ladies.

"Why would you want a car love?" Daphne asked out of curiosity.

"Well when we travel by magical means we never get to see the country. I've read there are a lot of old castles, manors, mountains, and the ocean to see as you drive. I really wouldn't want a Ferrari but a nice Mercedes would do. We could hire a driver and put a shield between him and us as we practiced making babies in the expanded back seat while driving around Buckingham Palace. We might even take a break and see it," Harry confided with a chuckle as Daphne and Luna turned red.

"Got you both"

SMACK…

OWWW…

The adults laughed as Harry rubbed the back of his head.

Later, that night Luna asked if he was really joking about making love in a car. "Hell no, I was serious, but I also saw the look you your Dad and Adrian's faces."

Harry showed them a brochure on a Mercedes s600 four-door sedan. It had a nice back seat and would be easy to expand. Perhaps a fold open bed could be incorporated. Harry thought that they could use it enough that 1000 to 1200₲ would be worth it.

Luna giggled and said, "But that might be fun too."

Daphne quickly agreed while trying to work out the mechanics of doing that in the back seat. With an expansion charm, it was doable.

000-000

The Grangers and Longbottoms worked out the betrothal to the satisfaction of both, and the contract was signed on Boxing Day. Hermione took less than ten seconds to point to the betrothal ring, she wanted, saying it reminded her of his mother's eyes. Augusta told Hermione that her mother wore that ring, and she was glad that Hermione selected it.

As they were leaving the bank Adrian Pucey said, "Have fun with the squib, mudblood because you'll be mine in less than a month."

Neville planted his foot between Pucey's legs. Then Neville hit Pucey with his right elbow where his skull met his spine driving Pucey face-first into the floor.

"That's my betrothed you just insulted you stupid lump of dragon dung. For this affront, the House of Longbottom demands your family's magic and possessions. As I say so shall it be." Neville swore.

"Heir Longbottom this trash belongs to Gringotts as does its family since the affront happened in Gringotts. Their possessions will be transferred to your trust vault, and their magic will be split among your family, including your betrothed. All should be settled by the twenty eighth sir," Sharpaxe informed the shocked wizard.

"Thank you Sharpaxe sir," Neville said and bowed. Hermione followed his lead as did Augusta and the Grangers.

Dan asked, "What just happened?"

Sharpaxe chuckled, "Your future son in law added about 55,000₲ to his trust vault and two or three properties to his portfolio. In addition, he just wiped out a Death Eater family in its entirety. I swear the inbred bigots will never learn to keep their mouths shut."

Augusta added, "Dan, there are two things young wizards are taught first. One is to never, ever mess with the goblins, especially in Gringotts. Second they learn not to wake a sleeping dragon. Grandson I have never been as proud of you as I am today, and I have always been proud of you. I think it's time to hand you the head of house ring."

Neville requested, "Gran let's wait to see if the goblins can truly help my parents."

The old witch sighed, "You'll be seventeen soon based on the age check, so I'll agree. But we both know you're ready, just as we know that bastard was trying to establish a prior claim on Hermione. In five days, he would have been successful."

All three Grangers shuddered. They learned even if they left the country a pureblood could come after them legally. Hermione decided that sometimes going with one's heart or gut beat the hell out of logic.

Neville mumbled, "We need to train harder this shit has to stop." Hermione squeezed his hand and nodded.

Neville waited until after dinner to propose shocking not only Hermione but the adults. When she quit kissing him, Hermione said a definite yes. Neville slipped the engagement ring that went with the set on her finger, which got him more kisses. They flooed Potter Manor and that initiated a party at Harry's since there were more people there and lunch was ready.

After lunch while Sirius, Adrian, and Augusta talked to Harry and Neville, Harry's girls took Hermione to the Master Bedroom for a talk. There she got a crash course in what Daphne called pureblood privileges between teens. She was shocked that Daphne and Luna were sleeping with Harry well in his bed at least. Daphne pulled out a copy of Hogwarts a History dated 1900 and showed Hermione the third from the last chapter. It listed what was considered socially acceptable for boyfriends through fiancés.

"Will Neville expect this?" Hermione asked.

"He's too much like Harry so you'll have to tell him what's acceptable and when you're ready for it. I don't know about you but Luna, and I are randy as hell. That's what caused us to check our ages." Daphne confessed.

Hermione blushed, "It's a good thing Harry gave me cash for Christmas because I got my own copy of the Wizard Kama Sutra, so I can show him."

They told Hermione about Harry wanting a Mercedes s600 and what for.

Hermione giggled and said, "I'll have to tell Mum that and see if she wants me to expand the back seat of hers. But I'm not sure how a threesome will work in it."

Luna giggled, "Well Harry doesn't know it yet, but we have his third wife picked out. A quartet will work just fine."

"I can see that since Madam Pomfrey has been harping about us having enough girl sex as she so aptly calls it. It made me feel sorry for Ron and Harry thinking they had to do theirs by hand." Hermione admitted. "I'm not sure I could share Neville with another woman though."

Luna explained how Harry was different than most. "Well Harry's stuck because Sirius can't have children, and Harry is his heir. Harry hasn't had time to visit the portrait room but Daph, and I have. With the exceptions of his grandfather Charlus and James who died so young, every Potter male has to take two wives to keep the Gryffindor line alive. Gryffindor was married to both Rowena and Helga, which is why Harry owns Hogwarts. There is a possibility that Harry is the magical heir of Slytherin since he killed Tom Riddle, which was the blood heir. The fact that Voldemort can come back don't count because it won't be with Riddle's blood."

Daphne interjected, "The Slytherin line is dead at least according to the portraits. There is a chance the Lily Potter could have Slytherin blood since she never had an heir test. James lost his parents not long after they found out Lily was pregnant with Harry. With that and the war Lily's heir test got pushed aside. Luna's and my ancestry is known and recorded by Gringotts so Harry is set for an heir test before Dumbledore's trial Wednesday. While it's thought that Parseltongue is a Slytherin trait we found out that Gryffindor spoke it to dragons."

Hermione giggled saying, "I still can't get over Harry naming the Horntail Molly after Molly Weasley. So how are you going to convince Harry to take a third wife?"

Luna laughed, "All we have to do is get him in the portrait room, and Godric will do the rest. Godric was something like the tenth generation Potter. He took the name of Gryffindor to throw off the Muggles that knew the Potters were wizards. He found his familiar, a griffon, in a moor and named himself Godric Gryffindor and his lands Gryffonsmoor. He saved King Kenneth II in 976 and was made a Baron that year. In 1585, Fredric Potter was named the Earl of Gryffonsmoor by James V after Fredric saved his life when a mistress stabbed him."

Daphne picked the history lesson up. "Harry is distantly related to Elizabeth II and may actually be a Duke in the muggle world. However, that doesn't matter much, as the wizard world doesn't recognize that rank. Currently, there is one Earl left in Great Britain. Sirius and Dad are two of about six or seven barons who are left. Your future husband will be one when he takes over the House of Longbottom. There are maybe two or three Baronets. Earls, Barons, and Baronets are the only three ranks the wizard world still recognizes."

"I'm sure that if Her Majesty recognized Harry as a Duke the wizard world would have to also. Are you saying Harry is like a king in the wizard world?" Hermione asked.

"In Gryffonsmoor he is the absolute ruler for wizards only. In the Wizengamot, he has fifteen votes as the Earl of Gryffonsmoor, plus eight as Baron Potter, and eight as Baron Black." Luna replied. "If Susan and Neville vote with him that's 47 of 121 votes among three people. Add Adrian and Daddy and there is another sixteen votes. What most people don't know is that the average Wizengamot member gets one vote, including the Minister, unless he or she is titled."

Daphne added, "Harry may end up with Dumbledore's Barony tomorrow giving him an additional eight votes. The problem Dumbledore has been voting Harry's votes since 1981, which is why things are all screwed up. His control of the Potter block of votes let Dumbledore dole enough of them out so he could act goody-goody while getting laws passed that shouldn't have been. Although there are 121 votes the eight for Slytherin aren't available making it easier on Dumbledore to get things passed."

"How did these few get so many votes?" Hermione asked.

"Mini wars called blood feuds Hermione. That and barons bartered and sold their titles and lands as they immigrated to Australia, Canada, and the USA. One hundred twenty Barons started the Wizengamot with one vote each except the elected leader got two votes to break ties. Godric killed several Barons because of a blood feud and absorbed their land and titles. When Fredrick saved James V, he declared blood feud against the woman who stabbed the king's family and allied houses. He and his allies split their lands and titles picking up more votes. The lands and titles were traded for lands with titles that bordered Gryffonsmoor increasing its size." Luna replied.

Hermione nodded and changed the subject. "Ok, enough history not that I'm not interested but let me tell you what happened at the bank…"

Daphne laughed saying, "Good for Nev. If Pucey was titled Neville would have added more votes to his house. But they were a minor house with no title, and few possessions compared to some others. Malfoy had money but it was from Narcissa Black, so he lost it. He had no title except one he bought so he only had a single vote."

000-000

Sirius, Adrian, and Augusta were having a similar talk with Harry and Neville. Harry agreed to study politics more after Voldemort was taken out. He gave his proxy to Sirius and was amazed at how many votes he had. Sirius suggested that after the trial Harry spend some time in the portrait room. Augusta made a quick retreat when Sirius changed the subject to teen privileges that were acceptable.

He actually showed the two young men a copy of Hogwarts a History dated 1902 the third chapter from the end. He said Bathilda Bagshot was a hack writer and left the last three chapters out because she was frigid after being scorned by a female lover. Harry and Neville spent twenty minutes with red faces as they got 'the talk' from Sirius and Adrian. They left Sirius and Adrian, and Harry showed Nev the Master Bedroom.

They walked in as Hermione was showing Daphne and Luna her copy of the Kama Sutra.

"Oh God not you three also," Harry moaned.

"Harry what's wrong love?" Luna asked.

"Nev and I just got grilled about politics, and then we got 'the talk' from Sirius and Adrian." Harry groaned.

Luna giggled, "Sirius probably ended it with you don't dip your wick in the girl you're going to marry, but giving the kitty a kiss goodnight is highly recommended."

Harry and Neville looked at each other and said together, "Almost word for bloody word."

Daphne asked, "What version of Hogwarts a History did they show you?"

"1902," Neville said without hesitation.

Luna picked up the conversation and took it in a different direction. "Hermione likes your idea about the Mercedes so much she's going to talk to her mother about charming hers. She hopes her Mum will drive while she and Nev bump bellies, then she can drive while her Mum and Dad do the same thing."

"Luna Marie Lovegood I said no such thing." Hermione yelled while turning Weasley red.

"But you were sure thinking it," Daphne retorted.

Then they had to show Neville the brochure and explained what they were talking about. In the end, the five were more comfortable discussing sexual topics than before. Step one in the conquest of the noble boys complete, witches one wizards zero.

They left the Master Bedroom and went to the lounge and started Neville and Hermione's engagement party. The adults, including Augusta got more than a little drunk on firewiskey. Neville and Hermione ended up in the same bed while Harry, Daphne, and Luna went to the Master Bedroom and the girls discovered the value of a parselmouth. Harry discovered there were ways a girl or two could satisfy a young man and remain a virgin. He did feel bad that one was left out while he satisfied the other.

Daphne and Luna knew step two was initiated, and Lord Potter had no chance against them. Fortunately, the five sated teens were pulled from their sleep by Dobby. Hermione managed to get back to her room and not get caught. The naked trio got dressed in their cotton pajamas before Sophie came to wake them up.

Dan and Emma were introduced to the Hangover potion, and a mild elf made Pepper Up potion. The adults noticed the teens ate a healthy meal, including fruit.

"Ok pup what the hell is going on you normally have eggs, bacon, and pancakes?" Sirius asked.

"Well I'm at my correct height and weight now, and if I eat the normal stuff instead of running two miles it will be closer to five. A healthy body is necessary to support and healthy mind and more powerful magic. Padfoot you like many purebloods eat wrong, let elves or magic do most of the work. As a former Auror you should know all of this. I'll bet you a galleon that I can out last you throwing high-powered stunners. Unless you want to take on Luna then I'll put up ten and take bets." Harry told Sirius and shocked the other adults.

After breakfast, they went to the training room and used some liberated Auror training dummies that measured spell strength. Sirius faded and was replaced by Adrian, then Sophie, Xeno, and Remus. When Remus faded the five teens started firing more powerful stunners before they quit.

Harry looked at Sirius and smirked, "Wimpy, we'll swim this afternoon while you probably snooze. You're probably in better shape than the average Death Eater Padfoot, but you could and should get in fighting shape."

"I am not Wimpy. I only eat one hamburger every now and then." Sirius retorted. "But I see that I am out of shape and can't believe you five threw more powerful stunners than us and for a much longer period."

"You forget if we don't maintain a certain level we get trained by Sharpaxe, and his helpers aren't as vicious as he is." Harry replied.

"Ok we get the point, and I freely admit you're right. Now put one foot in front of the other and take your ass and the rest of your body to the portrait room. I for one am tired of being bitched at, and I'm sure your ladies will start catching hell next." Sirius commanded.

To be continued in: **Tribulations and a Trial**


	6. Chapter 6

**6 Tribulations and a Trial**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**WARNING: These Chapters have not and will not be sent to a Beta they are simply what they are.**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times. This will not be repeated in later chapters.

_**Parseltongue **__thoughts or mind speak_ [Foreign language]

1₲ = 1 Galleon = 17₴ = 493₭, 1₴ = 1 Sickle = 29₭, 1₭ = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, 1₲ = £50 = $75.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 1300h = 1:00 p.m., and 2000h is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at one second after midnight and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!**

**A Continuation of: Merry Christmas**

**Tribulations and a Trial**

**27 December 1994**

Daphne and Luna led Harry to the portrait room and left him saying they would be with their guests as the ladies of the house should be. Harry entered and the first portrait he saw was his parents. He thought it must have been made not long after they got married.

"Mum, Dad" Harry said while looking at them with love in his eyes.

"Son," James and Lily said as one.

"Harry we have important business to discuss with you before the trial. But first introductions are in order. The couple on your left is my parents, Charlus and Dorea Potter. Entering their portrait is Godric Gryffindor." James told his shocked son.

"Young Harry, I hate to do this to you but there are things we must discuss. First, the door on your right can only be opened by a Potter. Please remove two small frames from that closet." Godric told him, and Harry did as his ancestor directed.

"Your ladies have told us much of what you have learned, and of your disdain for politics much like your ancestors. What they couldn't answer is what your life was like before Hogwarts. That we must know young Harry, so we know what to tell the Goblin Council as input into Dumbledore's punishment." Godric explained, and Harry conjured a chair and told of his time at the Dursleys.

He also told of the compulsion charms that were used on them and what he knew of the wards. Harry's mother and grandmother were crying as were other witches that Harry could see.

"Unfortunately your treatment was worse than I thought Harry. Now I'm going to consult with my council. However, you will shrink those two frames and keep one with you, so I can contact you when needed. Take both frames to Gringotts with you tomorrow. Now listen to what your father and grandfather have to say and listen with an open mind," Godric commanded.

"Yes sir," Harry replied and Godric left Charlus and Dorea's portrait.

"Son I hate that this first meeting has to be all business. We hoped you would find this room sooner but recognize that you've been quite busy. There is only one way to do this… Dad you tell him." James sputtered and ducked behind Lily.

Harry watched as Charlus gave James a foul look. Lily said, "Charlus, James is right. This is your fault so you tell Harry what he must do."

Dorea glared at her husband, so he sighed and confessed, "Harry, I screwed up. We Potters, since Godric, have been forced by magic to take two wives. Normally, we take a second wife after the first child is born, which was always a boy. Even though Dorea protested after so many years of trying and three miscarriages, I refused to take another wife. I should have listened to her but didn't. What I'm saying is that you will need a third wife grandson. We suggest you do that when you marry the two lovely young ladies you're currently engaged to."

"Why?" Harry nearly yelled at the portrait.

"Son your mother and I had agreed on the one to join us when we went into hiding after you were born, and she accepted. It protects both the line and family members by making our magic stronger. Godric was married to Rowena and Helga. He named Helga's son Kenneth Gryffindor and Rowena's Harold Potter. His enemies killed Kenneth when he was sixteen and Harold was sent to Europe to be educated. That's why many thought the Gryffindor line was dead." James explained.

"Bloody hell what am I going to tell Daphne and Luna?" Harry mumbled.

"Harry, son they already know and probably have chosen or are choosing you a third wife. You chose well as your ladies really complement each other." His mother told him, and Harry figured she was right.

Harry saw Godric and another man enter his parent's portrait. "Harry this is one of my sons Mac Bethad, also known as Macbeth, King of Scotland from 1040 to 1057. His mother was Donada, the daughter of Malcolm II, and his father was Mormaer. Mormaer left Donada to fight a battle after being married a week. We met, and the short story is that Macbeth is my son and obviously is a wizard."

Macbeth suggested strongly, "Harry, I suggest that you take your place as Lord Gryffindor the Earl of Gryffonsmoor. To do this the Goblin Council will have to install you to the seat. Then ask Dumbledore why he didn't bother to tell you that you were a Goblin Friend. While that may not seem like much to us, it will get the High Council's attention and help sway them in your favor."

Godric interrupted, "Before the trial let the Goblin Chief know that Dumbledore has gold buried at his brother's pub. He also gave Aberforth the title to a gold mine in Africa. A trace on that title will show that it is rightfully yours. Before the council deliberates on his fate, tell them I wish to speak to them from my portrait."

A shocked Harry whispered, "Yes sir, will I ever live a normal life?"

Charlus responded, "Harry once you get past this. Your life should be more normal than the Royal Family's but less than the average wizard or witches. Once Tom Marvolo Riddle is gone, I would suggest a long vacation out of Great Britain to let things get back to normal. Tell Sirius what you envision and let him and the Barons or Baronesses who are left to handle the remaking of the government."

Macbeth added while smiling, "You will not rule the British wizards Harry, but you might remind them that Her Majesty does. If she steps in, heads will roll and the prison may be filled. She may have little power in the muggle world but in our world, she has absolute power and her word is the law.""

Harry thanked them and promised to do his best. He spent about fifteen minutes with his parents. Before he left he went to the closet and put two more frames in his pocket, just in case he needed them.

000-000

When he joined the others the first words out of Hermione's mouth were, "Harry are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Harry laughed out loud, "Actually it wasn't one it was several, including King Macbeth, Godric, my parents, and my grandparents. I also found out a lot of things I should have been told by Dumbles. I'll assume that everyone thought he did his job concerning me. The truth is he told me nothing about my heritage or family and damn sure didn't prepare me for what is to come."

Sirius and Remus turned white. "Padfoot, Mooney I don't blame you two although one of you could have told me about the portrait room earlier." Harry held his hand up to indicate he wasn't finished. "We've all been busy and had other things on our minds. That includes my future wives who have been visiting my ancestors who highly approve of Daphne and Luna. But, I do wonder who they have picked as my third wife."

Harry sniggered as the adult's eyebrows tried to reach their hairline.

Luna and Daphne ducked their heads and said, "Fleur."

"We can discuss that tonight, not that I'm against it at least we know her a little. I didn't know you two until we met in the Annex. But, no more secrets or there will be hell to pay." Harry pronounced and smiled to indicate he wasn't irritated with them.

"Sirius I want you to buy the Daily Prophet for me or the both of us if you want. With it and the Quibbler printing the truth, we can sway public opinion a get things changed easier. Before the first of the year we need to figure out how many votes we have on the Wizengamot. I'll probably end up with Dumbledore's and McGonagall's votes, titles, and what's left of their property." Harry divulged.

"Harry not that I disagree, but I think we should talk to Ragnok today," Sirius replied. His face showed his mind was running at high speed.

The other adults agreed, and said good-bye as the meeting broke up. Harry sent Dobby to see if they could get an appointment around 1030h today. Dobby popped away and was back in minutes saying Ragnok agreed to the requested time.

While Harry, Daphne, and Luna were getting ready to go to the bank Harry asked, "Why Fleur?"

Daphne let Luna explain. "Harry you're a powerful wizard. You will probably be more so after tomorrow, and again when you have your major growth spurt. That means the chances of Daphne, and me having a girl are very slim. However, Veela's magic is such that they will have at least one girl and more probably two before they conceive a boy. If Daphne gives you two boys and Fleur has a boy, he could be named Delacour-Potter and continue the Delacour line."

Daphne chimed in, "Harry, I've talked to Fleur, and she has a thing for you. I'm not sure if it's her Veela magic selecting the best possible mate for her or that your magic is compatible with hers. It really doesn't matter which, because either way you two will end up loving each other. Luna and I know that her magic is compatible with ours, more so than anyone currently at Hogwarts."

"Well I heard her say that she turned seventeen 29 October. She's not that much older than us so age isn't an issue. Her allure doesn't affect me, but then I'm taken so that doesn't mean much. But, I'm warning you two scamps this is the last wife I'm taking, and I'm doing it because of Potter's magic. I'm quite happy with just the two of you." Harry stated fiercely and they nodded in agreement.

-000-

Sirius, Harry, Daphne, and Luna arrived at Ragnok's office on time and were ushered in.

After bowing Harry said, "Ragnok, I have someone I would like you to meet. However, I will need to enlarge a portrait frame if this is permissible."

Ragnok nodded his agreement and Harry enlarged the frame and called Godric.

"Godric Gryffindor, please meet Ragnok the current chief of the Goblin Nation. Ragnok if it is permitted, I'll leave this frame with you." Harry disclosed.

"Grandson, leave him two so this one doesn't get crowded," Godric suggested with a chuckle.

Harry set a second frame on Ragnok's desk then confessed, "Tomorrow I would like the High Council to install me as the Earl of Gryffonsmoor if they will. If possible, I would like the three of us to take an heir test while we're here today. I would also like you to purchase the majority of the stock in the Daily Prophet. That Sirius and I are doing this should remain secret. Perhaps if asked it is being purchased by a publisher who lives in the USA."

Ragnok smiled and replied, "This is doable but an expensive undertaking."

Sirius said, "Harry and I will split the cost equally sir."

Ragnok nodded so Harry added, "It has come to my attention that Aberforth Dumbledore may be involved with his brother Albus' schemes. Albus has a large cache of gold buried at his brother's pub. In addition Albus signed a gold mine over to Aberforth that rightly belongs to me. I consider Aberforth a thief."

Ragnok's jaw locked, and his eyes showed that he was livid so Harry continued, "I also found out I was supposed to be told by Albus that I'm a Goblin Friend whatever that means."

"What, that old bastard didn't tell you that after I told him it would be done on your eleventh birthday!" Ragnok replied nearly in a rage.

"He has told me very little except that I had to go back to the Dursleys, sir." Harry confessed.

Godric interjected, "We suggest Harry ask him this during his trial Ragnok. The goblins I knew years ago made up their own minds. Macbeth and I think announcing this at the trial will help show Dumbledore as the manipulator he is. We believe it should be shown how Dumbledore charmed the Dursleys and their treatment of Harry because of that. It needs stressed that these are not bad people, but people forced by Dumbledore to do bad things."

Ragnok nodded his agreement while thinking, so Godric added, "Macbeth and I would also like the opportunity to suggest part of his punishment if he is found guilty. There are other things we would like to talk to you about at your convenience."

"That sir would be my pleasure, and perhaps you might tell me a few stories of my ancestors that you knew." Ragnok requested with a smile, and Godric agreed with a chuckle.

While taking their blood for the heir test Ragnok said that Sharpaxe would educate them about being Goblin Friends. While waiting for the test results, Ragnok called in his healer. He asked the healer to take memories of Harry's childhood and certify them as they would be used at Dumbledore's trial.

Harry knew something was up when a ring box appeared on Ragnok's desk. He thought, _if the ring is mine please don't require another wife._

Ragnok looked at the parchment that was Harry's results and said, "Nothing really surprising except that your mother's parents were squibs. Her grandparents on both sides were purebloods and so were their ancestors. Your aunt is a squib which isn't unusual for the first born of squibs. Intermarriage causes this when you marry to close for generations."

After pausing and turning the parchment, so they could see it, Ragnok continued, "The red indicates that you are Slytherin's heir by magic since you defeated Tom Marvolo Riddle as a child. The Slytherin name and line died on 31 October 1981. You will gain the Slytherin title and property, including his family's votes on the Wizengamot. You'll only have to announce the title of Baron of Slytherin once in front of the Wizengamot so the seat becomes active again."

"You said votes not vote. How many votes do I have?" Harry questioned Ragnok.

Daphne suggested that she and Luna tell him this evening rather than waste Ragnok's time. So Ragnok slid the ring box to Harry, and he put the ring on his right little finger. He did it automatically not knowing it indicated that he had conquered that house. They thanked Ragnok and left Godric's portrait. They popped home with Harry taking Sirius since he couldn't pop.

000-000

Back at Potter Manor they sat at the extended breakfast table eating lunch.

Daphne suggested, "If I'm right, sitting here are enough votes to control the Wizengamot. There are 121 votes. Represented at this table are Gryffindor's fifteen votes; Potter's eight; Slytherin's eight; Black/Malfoy/Lestrange's ten; Bones' eight; Longbottom's eight; Greengrass' eight, and Lovegood's eight votes. Dumbledore's eight, and McGonagall's one vote will probably go to Harry or Sirius. If I'm right that totals 82."

Sirius burst out without thinking, "Merlin's balls, she's right. That only leaves 39 votes that we need to sway nine of to execute Death Eaters. It takes fifty and one-half percent to pass a law or convict a person, and sixty-six percent to make a law invalid or oust the Minister. However, it takes seventy-five percent to sentence a person to death or the Dementor's kiss. I have no problem with that, and agree it's the way things should be."

Harry asked, "Who knows who has the remaining votes, and how many they hold?"

Luna answered, "The Department of Records maintains the list. I believe that the Abbotts and Diggory's are the only two baronets left, and all others have a single vote."

Xeno agreed with his daughter's assessment of the remaining votes adding, "They normally vote along our lines. While Amos Diggory and Hans Abbott rarely vote for the Dementor's kiss they do vote for execution of Death Eaters."

Harry gave his opinion, "The Dementor's kiss is not needed. Why should we support a husk for months that is effectively dead and not much better than an Inferi? If they are convicted of a capital crime send them through the veil and be done with it or have them kissed, then sent through the veil."

Sirius jumped in adding, "The Aurors hate prison duty because they have to hand feed and bathe those few that have been kissed. The bodies don't know they relieved themselves, and the guards have to clean up their mess. I imagine Amelia could tell us how many have quit after their first duty at Azkaban. The kissed prisoners aren't suffering because their soul and spirit are gone, and the dementors gain their magic."

The talk changed to more pleasant things, and the teens went for a two-mile run then showered together. Sophie had made her bets earlier and now had March, April, May, and June covered. It was winner take all. The scan of her mind showed she had no knowledge of when her daughter would marry just that she would. But then everyone who placed a bet knew that, so her bets were accepted.

**A New Earl**

The next morning Sirius took Harry to the Department of Records. They made sure that the fact he held the Potter and Slytherin votes were recorded. The Gryffindor seat information would be updated when the High Council installed him as the Earl of Gryffonsmoor.

At 0830h, they met the others at Donavan's for breakfast. There were a lot of grumblings from those in line when the head waiter escorted them straight to a table.

"When you or your family provides funds and labor to start a business you'll get the same treatment. If you don't like it, the Leaky Cauldron is open." The head waiter retorted.

The teens chose a lean but tender steak with a poached egg, oatmeal, and fruit with naturally sweetened orange juice for breakfast. They were learning that the goblin ways of Occlumency helped them lose their goofy grins before they left the bedroom. Remus had warned Harry the evening before that he could smell the sex on them and suggested cologne for him and perfume for the ladies. Of course, he did that in front of Dora, who winked at Harry and agreed with Remus.

They met with Ragnok in a conference near the High Council Chamber. Ragnok said the High Council agreed to install as the Earl of Gryffonsmoor before the trial. He then told them how it would happen and said that when asked to swear an oath or make a vow Harry should simply raise his right hand, as no wand could be shown in front of the High Council.

Ragnok led them to their seats on the chamber's floor not far from where the council would sit. Harry didn't count them but estimated there were twenty-five council members or more. The Chief of the Goblin Nation, Ragnok, called the council to order and read the list of members present as the scribe recorded their names.

Ragnok stated, "Our first order of business is to grant the request of Lord Potter to be installed as the Earl of Gryffonsmoor. Lord Potter please rise and respond to the questioning when asked."

Harry stood and glanced around at the packed audience. He saw several reporters and Ministry officials. Harry knew Sharpaxe would do the questioning.

"Do you swear on your life and magic that you are Harry James Potter?"

Harry raised his right hand and responded, "I so swear sir."

"Do you swear you asked to be installed as the Earl of Gryffonsmoor voluntarily and with no coercion?"

"I so swear sir."

"Do you swear to do your best to protect the Gryffindor magic and to bring Hogwarts back to the greatness it once knew?"

"Yes sir, I so swear on my life and magic."

Sharpaxe asked the portrait that appeared behind Harry, "Lord Godric Gryffindor, do you wish this heir to become the 33rd Earl of Gryffonsmoor?"

Godric smiled and said, "Yes sir, I do."

Sharpaxe then stated, "Lord Potter, please give the following oath: I Harry James Potter vow on my life and magic to do my utmost to protect and defend the Earldom of Gryffonsmoor. If I must mead out justice, it will be done in a fair and just manner in accordance with the Hogwarts Charter and the Earldoms laws as provided by the Gryffindor Head of House ring that I now wear. So mote it be."

Harry made the oath as Sharpaxe stated and the magic around him found him worthy and accepted the oath.

"Friend Harry this concludes the installation. From this time forward you shall be known by all as Lord Potter-Gryffindor the 33rd Earl of Gryffonsmoor." Sharpaxe said with a smile at his pupil.

Harry bowed to the High Council and to Sharpaxe saying, "Thank you sir." He then sat down as Ragnok told him that he should.

**The Trial**

Harry watched as Snape, McGonagall, and then Dumbledore was led into the chamber. They all looked older and worse for wear than he remembered.

Ragnok stood and announced, "Now that the defendants in this case are present I will explain how things are with Goblin justice. The audience, less those at Friend Harry's table will remain silent and ask no questions. If Friend Harry or those accompanying him have a question he will indicate that by standing silent until he is recognized. The wards in this chamber force the truth, and unlike wizard truth potions, they force the whole truth. To attempt to lie will cause pain not unlike your torture curse."

Seeing Harry had no questions Ragnok continued. "In front of the High Council today come the defendants: Mr. Severus Tobias Snape, Mrs. Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore, and Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore who are charged with crimes against the Goblin Nation or a Goblin Friend."

Harry stood and waited.

Sharpaxe sneered at Dumbledore, who was silenced as Ragnok said, "Friend Harry, do you have a question?"

Harry responded, "Yes sir, what is a Goblin Friend? I don't understand the term."

Ragnok and the members of the council frowned at the question. "Are you saying that your guardians Mr. Dumbledore and Lord Black have not explained your status as a Goblin Friend to you?"

"Yes sir, but in Lord Black's case, he was imprisoned for twelve years or so. I spent more time with Mr. and Mrs. Dumbledore than Lord Black until recently. I've actually spent more time with goblins than my godfather." Harry explained.

The council left no doubt that they were livid since a Goblin Friend was considered family. Ragnok replied, "We will discover why your so-called guardian failed to do his job Friend Harry."

Harry bowed and sat back down. Ragnok nodded at Sharpaxe, who would question the defendants.

"Mr. Snape you're a marked Death Eater and a spy. Who do you spy for?"

"Both sides to protect myself, the information I provided Dumbledore was always too late to be effective."

"What was your mission from Voldemort?"

"To cause strife at Hogwarts, recruit Death Eaters from there, and ensure that as few NEWTs in potions came from other than potential Death Eaters."

"That would seem to make you a traitor to the Ministry and so called light side." Sharpaxe stated.

"They will lose because they won't kill Death Eaters while Death Eaters decimate them. Dumbledore could keep the killing of dark purebloods to a minimum while his stooges were slaughtered."

"Is it true you heard part of prophecy that indicated one would be born that could defeat Voldemort and reported it to him?"

"Yes, but I recognized it as a fake from a muggle novel I once read as a child. However, it gave me the opportunity to see the Potters and Longbottoms killed. It also gave me a way in to spy on the Order of the Phoenix which Dumbledore headed, and it put me in Hogwarts where I could watch him for the dark lord."

"Were you in on Dumbledore plan to get Harry Potter killed and steal the Potter fortune?"

"Yes, but the little bastard kept getting lucky because of Dumbledore's grand plans. A simple cutting curse to the back of his neck would have ended the Potter line, but Dumbledore said he would see me in Azkaban if I ruined his plan."

"Did you know the Potters were Goblin Friends?"

"Of course, James bragged about it, but what can a bunch of fucking goblins do to a properly trained wizard?"

"We can feed you to a young dragon and ensure you stay alive while it takes weeks or months for you to die. Then we can give the fertilizer you create to Hogwarts. I ask the High Council to deliberate on this piece of dragon dung's fate."

It took less than a minute to find Snape guilty of all charges, and Ragnok sentenced him to be eaten by a young dragon. Harry looked at Snape and smirked then waved good-bye to him.

Sharpaxe then turned to McGonagall, "Mrs. Dumbledore, how long have you been married to Albus Dumbledore?"

"Nearly fifteen years."

"When did you learn that Harry Potter was a Goblin Friend?"

"I knew before he was born."

"Why did you never explain to him what that meant? You were his Head of House at Hogwarts."

"Albus asked me not to as it might interfere with our plan to steal the entire Potter fortune."

"Are you saying that you were already stealing from young Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I began in November of 1981 shortly after he was placed with the Dursleys on Albus' orders."

"Let me be sure that you are admitting that you aided and abetted theft from a Gringotts vault or vaults."

"It was only his trust vault, which was far too large for a young boy. The other things were heirlooms taken from Godric's Hallow. Harry Potter was going to die anyway, and we would get it sooner or later so it didn't matter."

Several of the council hissed their disagreement.

"You realize that you just admitted stealing from a baby that was and is a Goblin Friend?"

"Yes."

"Did you disagree with Harry Potter being placed with the Dursleys?"

"I did at the time but Albus explained his plan, and it seemed to be a good one. It would make Harry weak, so he would then listen to Albus and accept his guidance. I knew he would be abused, but he would die young so why worry about it."

"What was your reason to place an eleven year-old child on a Quidditch team?"

"I was hoping he would have an accident and die."

"Did you know what was petrifying your students in 1992 and 1993?"

"Of course we knew as soon at that damn cat was petrified. The portraits reported it to Albus and me."

"What about the students many of which are children?"

"They were considered expendable. We tracked Harry hoping he would meet the basilisk."

"So if I understand correctly your husband, Albus Dumbledore, and you set Harry Potter up to die while you stole from him. You and your husband knew he was being abused and did nothing to help him. In addition, any child killed would be considered expendable?"

"You understand correctly."

Did you and your husband know Lord Black was innocent?"

"Of course Albus planted the suggestion to go after Peter Pettigrew in his mind, then did the same to Crouch so that Sirius wouldn't get a trial."

"I want to make one thing clear, and that is had Lord Potter died you would not have received one Knut. Your theft would have been discovered as it was in 1982. His three soul mates would have each received one-third of the estate as per instructions left by Charlus Potter. The difference is that you would have been beheaded, and I wouldn't be asking the council to give you the same fate as Snape."

The High Council agreed with Sharpaxe, and Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore was led away sobbing.

Dumbledore part in the Trial of the Century was anti-climactic after Snape, and Mrs. McGonagall-Dumbledore testified. He said he kept Harry's status with the Goblin Nation from him because, "I didn't want the damn goblins to interfere with my grand plan for the greater good."

When asked what the greater good meant Dumbledore said his greater good. The other thing that was news was how Aberforth was involved from the beginning and the fact their split was a sham.

Ragnok showed several memories of the Dursleys abusing Harry and Dumbledore's comment was that his charms worked flawlessly. Those in the chamber knew this was one sick old man.

"Dumbledore did you know the prophecy you heard was false?"

"Of course I read the same story Severus mentioned. But I knew Severus was outside and would run to Voldemort. Voldemort would kill the Potters and Longbottoms, and I could kill him and be the hero once again. With that, I could seize the Potter vaults and run the wizard world from the background."

"Why did you do these things?"

"Wizards have short memories and my star was waning, Gellert no longer wanted sex with me. I deserved more money and prestige for winning the war with Gellert. I studied hard to be the best and deserve the best of everything. The Potters were nothing, and their deaths would end the Gryffindor line. Then I could take over Hogwarts as its owner."

"Yet you were disarmed by a fourteen-year-old boy, not much of a great wizard are you?"

"I can't understand how he took the elder wand from me."

"The elder wand is a myth you idiot. The wand you illegally possessed was one that our current master crafter's great grandfather made for Godric Gryffindor. It was a gift from the Chief of the Goblin Nation at the time to the first Goblin Friend. The story of the three brothers is nothing but a children's tale to teach them to be careful what they wish for."

"But Harry has the cloak of invisibility."

Sharpaxe laughed out loud. "That cloak was woven by my grandfather and given to Ignotus Peverell for saving his life. Other than the wand it is the only thing gifted to a family rather than rented to an individual. Other than being made from special thread it's the goblin charms that make it what it is. You, Albus Dumbledore, see only what you want to see to fit what you want from life. And it was you not Gellert or Aberforth that killed Ariana your sister. In my opinion, you are nothing but a lying, thieving, manipulative old bastard who deserves to die."

Harry stood and when signaled to speak said, "Pardon me but Godric Gryffindor would like to speak to the High Council." When Ragnok nodded Harry sat back down.

Godric smiled, "It's amazing to see how many of you look like your ancestors, whom I knew and loved like brothers. I would suggest that Dumbledore be isolated and live through every day of Harry's life up to the end of last May. He should feel all the pain that he caused my grandson both physically and mentally for the same amount of time that Harry suffered. At the end of that time he should be fed to your smallest dragon while forced to review Snape and Mrs. Dumbledore's punishment and Harry's memories."

The entire High Council leaped to their feet and yelled, "Aye. I agree."

Dumbledore was led away in the shackles he would wear until the day he died. What Sharpaxe never told anyone was that Snape and McGonagall were viewing Harry's treatment and pain as they slowly died while being eaten one small bite at a time. A goblin healer stood by to ensure they didn't bleed to death before their time.

Ragnok had words after Dumbledore was taken away. "To you in the audience I give a warning, especially to the press. We goblins consider Goblin Friends as close family. Attack a Goblin Friend and you have attacked us, and you will find the full weight of the Goblin Nation on your back. You in the press would be wise to report what happened as it happened with no embellishments or opinions. If you editorialize, be sure your readers know it is an editorial and an opinion not necessarily facts."

Ragnok paused and looked over the reporters as if they were food. "Also be advised that family and friends of Goblin Friends are treated by us as Goblin Friends. This includes Lord Black, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, the Greengrasses, Lovegoods, Longbottoms, Grangers, the students of the Goblin Academy of Magic, and their families. I suggest that you publish their names so no one runs afoul of us accidentally, because we do not recognize accidents and not knowing who our friends are, is not an excuse."

After the trials were over, and the audience left the High Council met Harry and his group and shook their hands. Godric agreed to meet with them preferably at night until Harry went back to school, so he could tell them about their ancestors that he knew. Back in Ragnok's office they saw Hawkclaw's memory of Aberforth's arrest and the recovery of the gold Dumbledore buried. While tearing the pub apart they found the title to the gold mine still in Charlus Potter's name.

Sirius and Harry agreed to split the property and gold. Ragnok gave Harry the titles and Wizengamot votes for Dumbledore and the McGonagall vote to Sirius. Sirius formally received the Malfoy and Lestrange titles and split the property with Harry, which got him a dirty look from his godson.

Harry asked, "Ragnok you mentioned that I had three soul mates can you tell me who they are and what a soul mate means?"

Ragnok chuckled, "I'm sure you've guessed that two are your fiancés. The third is a Miss Fleur Delacour that I believe you've met at Hogwarts. As far as what it means is basically that you'll have a happy and loving relationship with them, and they will have that with you and each other. In some bonds, you can share magic with your soul mate. Others will allow you to communicate over long distances without words. The marriage bonding ceremony normally initiates the soul bond." Ragnok paused until Harry nodded his understanding.

"The bonding is completed with pregnancy, so there is no particular time limit as to when it's completed. There have been several cases where the consummation of the marriage caused the bond to grow stronger. I've never heard of a bond that was such that if one felt pain the other did also. However, sharing magic and communication between minds, I am familiar with and have seen. Speaking of sharing magic, we stripped the Dumbledore's and Snape of most of their magic. We have split it with you three and will increase Miss Delacour's magic when she becomes your fiancé Harry." Ragnok said shocking the humans.

He suggested that the teens go home while the adults received new custom wands courtesy of Snape.

To be continued in: **7 A New Year**


	7. Chapter 7

**7 A New Year**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**WARNING: These Chapters have not and will not be sent to a Beta they are simply what they are.**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times. This will not be repeated in later chapters.

_**Parseltongue **__thoughts or mind speak_ [Foreign language]

1₲ = 1 Galleon = 17₴ = 493₭, 1₴ = 1 Sickle = 29₭, 1₭ = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, 1₲ = £50 = $75.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 1300h = 1:00 p.m., and 2000h is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at midnight and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!**

**A Continuation of: Merry Christmas**

**A New Year**

**After the Trial**

The teens popped to the Master Bedroom at Potter Manor and decided they needed a bath. After hearing Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore, they felt dirty. They rinsed in the shower the sat in the hot tub naked as the day they were born.

Sharpaxe's last question to Dumbledore was "Why?"

In a monotone voice, Dumbledore replied "Because I could, and it was for the greater good."

"Are you saying that the hundreds of deaths of your light sided people was for your greater good." Sharpaxe sneered.

"Yes, they were nothing in the grand scheme of things and would have disagreed with me later. It was either let Tom do the job for me then, or someone else would have to do it later."

The three teens held each other and sobbed for those who were lost because of one old man who was nuttier than a fruitcake. The fact McGonagall supported the same philosophy was something they couldn't understand. In the end, they decided Snape was the more honest one as he didn't hide the fact he was evil. The Dumbledores hid their evilness well for years. Initially, they thought the punishments were harsh, but now they agreed they were just and fit the crime.

They left the hot tub before they turned into prunes according to Luna. They dried each other off and forced themselves not to do more than kiss and hug. They were dressed and were watching "Pretty Woman" when the adults came home. The teens were surprised to see Fleur and what appeared to be her parents and young sister.

Harry stood and said, "Welcome to Potter Manor, I'm Harry Potter and these ladies are my fiancés Miss Daphine Greengrass and Miss Luna Lovegood. Fleur I assume this lovely couple, and beautiful little lady are your parents and sister."

Fleur blushed, "Yes. This is my father André Delacour, my mother Apolline, and my sister Gabrielle. May I present Lord Potter."

"Here it's Harry please. It's my pleasure to meet you all." Harry told them.

"Pup we met them coming out of Gringotts. André and I know each other from the war. He served with your Dad and me," Sirius said.

"So my dogfather isn't trying to set me up with my third soul mate, and this is just a coincidence. Fleur I hated to drop that on you like that, but I don't trust the old dog here to be totally honest all the time." Harry confessed and winked at Fleur.

"I'm not surprised Harry. We were in the audience when Sharpaxe said you had three soul mates. My magic draws me to you when you're near, but I thought it was something else. After you left we were escorted to Ragnok's Office and were told then. I appreciate your honesty, and the old Marauder got what he deserved. He would have done better if he had let Mooney tell you what happened." Fleur replied and winked back at him.

"Monsieur Delacour you and your family are invited to our New Year's Eve Ball. It will be the Goblin Academy of Magic students and their families with a few outside guests. We have plenty of room if you would like to stay with us for the remainder of the holiday. Our elves will get what you need, and I'll give you access to the wards and floo so you don't have to put up with the mutt unless you want to." Harry chided picking on Padfoot.

"Harry its André and Apolline please. We thank you and accept your gracious invitation. The mutt, as you so aptly call him, is still as subtle as ever, and he never could do subtle." André retorted while looking at Sirius.

"Oi I resent that remark…" Sirius started,

Several voices stated, "You mean you resemble that remark mutt."

"Fleur please join Daphne and me for some girl talk while Harry and the others do whatever they do. Although I suggest Harry make a visit to his parent's portrait." Luna insisted glaring at her fiancé.

"Yes dear, you're right dear," Harry muttered as he walked toward the portrait at a fast clip.

Gabrielle asked, "Is he always like this?"

Luna knelt down and told her, "No Gabrielle, he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders and can be a moody git at times. Daphne and I are trying to bring some fun into his life after what Dumbledore put him through."

As is usual for children, Gabrielle told the truth, "There is nothing they could do that _cochon_ (pig) that could make up for what he did to Harry." The others agreed with her.

Luna replied, "You're right Gabrielle, but Ragnok will try."

Daphne and Luna led Fleur to the Master Bedroom for their girl talk. Fleur expected a lot of things but getting told about teen privileges wasn't one of them. She admitted that having those kinds of rules made sense especially when both parties knew what was acceptable.

00-00

When Harry entered the portrait room Lily asked, "Harry, how are you? We all heard what went on."

"I'll survive Mum and will be better for it. Telling about what happened with the Dursleys help ease the pain. I don't blame them as they were used like that old bastard used everyone. Oh, my third soul mate is currently in the Master Bedroom talking to the other two." Harry confessed and conjured a chair wandlessly.

James questioned his son, "What else happened?"

"Well I'm the magical heir of Slytherin by right of conquest. Aberforth has been arrested. Ragnok had Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore's magic stripped and will split it between me and my three soul mates. Oh our block of votes means we control the Wizengamot and with nine more can vote for capital punishment. I now know what a Goblin Friend is, and Ragnok named several others." Harry reported to the portraits.

"Who did he name son," James asked.

"He named my family, my ladies families, and the Goblin Academy of Magic students and their families. Ragnok let the reporters know the Goblin Nation wouldn't accept anything but the truth concerning the trial and Goblin Friends. He asked them to print the list of their friends." Harry answered wanting to change the subject.

"Did you hear anything about Frank and Alice Longbottom?" Lily questioned almost pleadingly.

Harry conceded, "Mum the last I heard is that it doesn't look good after so many years. Sirius gave the goblin healers access to the Black library to see if there was anything there that would help them. Sharpaxe literally raped Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape's minds and found nothing. I've searched through Voldemort's memories and mind and found nothing. Sharpaxe sent an elf to Azkaban, and he went through the Lestranges minds before they died, and found nothing. The only one left is Barty Crouch Jr., and his ass is Neville's and mine."

"What can you two do that the others can't son," Lily cried.

"Mum one of the first things we learned was mind magic from both goblins and elves. In addition, we have access to Crouch Junior. Although the horcrux is gone, I still have access to Tom's mind. He didn't know Frank and Alice were attacked until he came back and possessed Quirrell. He lauded their attempt to find him, and vowed to torture them for failing and getting caught." Harry replied and touched her hand in the portrait.

"Ok tell us about this new girl," his Dad requested.

"Well you could say that she was beautiful and be right, but most Veela are. To me, she is no more so than Daphne or Luna. Her allure doesn't affect me at all, but my magic seems to want me to be near her. She said hers does the same to her. That's one of the things that Ragnok says happens with soul mates. I only know her casually, which is more than I started with when I met Daphne and Luna." Harry confessed to his parents and the other portraits.

James perked up and inquired, "Does she know André Delacour?"

"James, there are hundreds or thousands of Veela," Lily informed her husband.

"Actually Dad she is his oldest daughter. After dinner, I'll have the mutt bring him here." Harry chuckled.

"Tell him to bring both André and Apolline as I knew her fairly well," Lily commanded.

"Yes Mum, of course Mum, anything else Mum," Harry chided.

"You cheeky little devil I'll sic your ladies on you for that," Lily threw back at her son.

"You wouldn't?" Harry moaned, and Lily just smirked.

"Son you just messed with the fifth Marauder," James warned.

Daphne, Luna, and Fleur entered the portrait room, and Harry introduced Fleur. Of course, his Dad had to tell baby stories about her until Lily smacked the back of his head and told James and Harry to go away. She wanted to talk to her future daughter in laws.

Harry did the smart thing and left to find Sirius.

Harry passed his message to Sirius. "Padfoot, Mum and Dad, said you need to take André and Apolline to the portrait room after dinner. I wouldn't go there now if I were you. Daphne, Luna, and Fleur are visiting Mum, and she ran me and Dad off."

Sirius, Remus, and Dora told Harry that the Delacour's knew their true ages. André admitted he was less apprehensive about Harry and Fleur possibly getting together than he was when he thought Harry was only fourteen. He admitted in three years that it would have made no difference and why. Harry thought he was right to be concerned about the press attacking Fleur.

They were sitting at the table when Daphne, Luna, and Fleur came in the dining room. Sirius was slouched in his chair talking to Remus when Luna walked past him and smacked the back of his head.

"That's from your Aunt Dorea. She says to remind you that you can't slouch at the table. My future mother in law taught us how to neuter a mutt, so you need to be on your best behavior. Lily says a good shrinking charm to your bits works if you're in human form. A Goblin one would be permanent." Luna informed Padfoot in her I'm in charge mode she sometimes showed.

Harry Remus, and Sirius straightened up, and she sat on Harry's left.

Daphne smacked Harry on the back of his head saying, "That's for being cheeky to your Mum. Next time its two hours with your nose in the corner." She skipped one chair and indicated for Fleur to sit next to Harry then sat on Fleur's right.

Apolline chuckled, "Luna you do a great impression of Lily, and sound almost just like her."

Luna smiled and thanked Apolline. After dinner while the adults went to the portrait room Harry replaced "Pretty Woman" with "Sleepless in Seattle." He didn't think a movie about a prostitute was suitable for Gabrielle. He leaned his recliner back and suddenly had three young women in it with him. Daphne was on his right. Fleur on his left and Luna was laying on him with her head on his chest. For some reason, this felt right and comfortable to him.

Gabrielle asked a lot of questions many of which Harry could answer. But others, he admitted that he had never been to the places they showed in the movie since it was in the USA. Harry summoned an atlas, and stopped the movie to show Gabrielle where Seattle and New York were. Then he showed her how to approximate the distance which also showed the teen girls something they didn't know.

What Harry didn't know was that the three young women were thinking he would make a wonderful father for their children. Few boys his age would have the patience or inclination to do what he did for Gabrielle. He just met the young girl today and didn't know anything about her other than she was Fleur's sister. There also was no doubt he was enjoying helping her learn something. Fleur decided there was a lot more to Harry Potter than most people knew. Nothing she heard about him indicated that he would give an eight-year-old girl he didn't know well more than a pleasant hello.

There was also no doubt in Fleur's mind that his heart belonged to his two fiancés and theirs to him. Yet they both said he had the capacity to love her if given the chance and would treat them all the same and with respect. The girls at the Goblin Academy of Magic treated her like an equal, and none of the young men were affected by her allure. She had never been drawn to a boy before even though she had met some that were unattached and not affected by Veela. No this was different and when he turned those green eyes on her and smiled, she felt it and desired him.

Gabrielle was yawning by the time the movie ended but was awake enough to thank Harry for helping understand more of what was going on. She kissed him on his cheek, and he returned it. He walked her to her room then kissed her forehead goodnight. Fleur decided to take Daphne and Luna up on their offer of a slumber party.

Harry said he would use his private bath to shower and change in, and they could have the master bath.

Luna told Harry, "I'll knock when we're ready for bed. What are we watching tonight?"

"Battle transfiguration love," Harry replied and walked through a wall.

Daphne said, "Only the Head of House can enter there Fleur. Harry says it was Godric Gryffindor's bedroom after Merlin left the old place to him. If anyone else told me that, I'd think they were lying. But you talked to Godric's portrait, and Harry doesn't lie or brag. Hell even a dragon ended up trusting him enough to come and visit him a couple of times a week while we're at Hogwarts."

Daphne and Luna led Fleur into a huge opulent bathroom that was better than any she had ever seen. It had four private stools, a large shower, and a hot tub that would hold at least eight people.

"Fleur the house likes you. The loo on the right is yours since it's the new one. Harry's is on the left then Daphne, mine, and now the house provided for you." Luna said with a giggle.

"Did Harry ask for this?" Fleur wondered out loud.

"I doubt it since we haven't told him that you are spending the night," Daphne answered truthfully. "You are, aren't you?"

"Yes, but to be honest I'm not sure why?" Fleur whispered

"Well it is a slumber party, and we will wear pajamas at least to start. Who knows what will happen, I may meet a parselmouth and fall in love with him." Luna said in a sing-song voice.

"You've met a parselmouth? They're said to be good in bed," Fleur remarked as she stepped out of her clothes and went into the shower.

Luna giggled, "The one I know has a tongue almost as long as his…"

"Luna Marie…"

"What Daphne Sophia? I was going to say finger…"

"Riiiight and today is Harry's birthday," Daph retorted, and slapped Luna's bare butt in the shower.

Fleur had to ask, "Is Harry partial to blondes?"

"Fleur I don't think Harry noticed that the three of us are all blondes. He likes you for you and sees us as individuals not as a group." Luna explained.

"Hermione was Harry's best friend for three years, and I doubt he could tell you her hair color. However, if you asked about her eyes, he would say beautiful brown with a nice smile. He calls her sis, for sister. We thought he would end up dating her, but it never crossed his mind according to both of them. His best male friend is now engaged to her." Daphne added not mentioning Ron or Ginny.

"How would he describe me," Fleur questioned out of curiosity.

"Until he gets to know you better I'd say as 'a beautiful French lady I met but my ladies are as beautiful or more so.' 'Oh she has nice blue eyes but frowns too much I hardly ever see her smile.'" Luna replied, "He'd add 'I would like to get to know her and make her smile more.' Then once he got to know more about you if someone said something bad about you, he would go into his kick ass mode. No one with more than two brain cells wants to take on an angry Harry James Potter."

Daphne continued, "Luna's right, we've seen Sharpaxe put Harry down in our hand to hand training, and Harry gets back up asking for more knowing the goblin is going to put him down again. But he is the only one of us to put one of Sharpaxe's assistants down so far. He doesn't know the word stop when he's training or gets pissed. He's learning parsel spells so that if he hits someone with a stunner or body bind only he can release them."

"Wait, you're saying Harry's as parselmouth. I thought he just spoke to dragons." Fleur questioned with a frown.

Luna explained, "Parsel gets a bad reputation as the language of snakes, but it's actually the language of reptiles."

Daphne interrupted, "Let's get dry and get him out of that bathroom before he gets too interested in a book."

Winky popped in with cotton pajamas for the three young women. Luna giggled at the look Fleur gave them. "They probably won't last long after your mother and Daph's check on us."

They dressed, and Daph knocked on the wall. A few seconds later Harry walked out, wearing cotton pajamas.

"What were you reading this time?" Luna asked.

"I was talking to Godric not reading. I didn't know he was Merlin's last apprentice. Oh, our rings should start feeding us knowledge after two days. Godric says they'll do it while we sleep. It should take a week or ten days, that way we can file it quickly. He said if the rings just dumped the information all at once it would take months to sort it out using Occlumency." Harry informed them.

They got into the big bed, and Harry clicked the remote turning on the large TV and tape. They watched a battle where a lot of transfiguration was used. At the end of the transfiguration the tape seemed to show slow motion of wand movements and incantations while stressing that the real key was visualization. In battle, a rock was better than a statue, since it was faster to transfigure.

Luna was right, as Sophie and Apolline checked on the four teens and saw them watching the transfiguration video. When the two women left Harry snapped his fingers and smiled.

Luna giggled causing Fleur to frown. "Harry just activated a repelling ward on the hall. Anyone who tries to enter will forget what they want, and go on about their business. If it's important Dobby or Winky will pop in and let us know." While she was talking, Luna was undressing. However, she kept a short top and shorts on since Fleur didn't have girlfriend privileges. Daphne did the same then waved her hand, and Fleur was now similarly dressed while Harry just had shorts on. Fleur noticed that he was well-built and muscular in the right places.

They talked for about an hour when Harry kissed Daphne and Luna goodnight. He kissed Fleur on the cheek and said, "Pleasant dreams." Daphne snuggled into his right side, and Luna laid on top of him leaving the left side for Fleur. The next morning they were back in their cotton pajamas and separated on the large bed when Sophie opened the door to wake them.

Sophie had overheard Daphne and Luna telling Fleur about the rules of teen privileges and that Harry only did what he was asked. Daphne said there was a very strict agreement to no sex before marriage. Sophia accepted that knowing it wouldn't be long before they were all adults and could do what they wanted. While she wasn't crazy about the multiple marriage, that her daughter would be a part of it didn't bother her that much either. She knew her husband felt the same, and that was because of Harry's personality and nobility.

Sophie entered and woke up the teens saying breakfast would be in thirty minutes. Then after kissing foreheads she left them to bathe and dress. She caught sight of Harry walking through a wall, and it shocked her. But she would wait until he or Daphne explained it. Each of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses were different, and the Potters were the most ancient in Great Britain. She would probably mess her knickers if she knew Merlin once stood where she was currently standing.

As Sophia left she almost walked into Apolline. She told the French witch what she saw in the bedroom and that the teens were getting ready for breakfast. So Apolline joined her as they went to the breakfast room to meet their husbands.

The teens joined the adults and Gabrielle for breakfast. André noticed that Harry and Fleur were holding hands with Fleur holding Luna's, while Daphne was holding his right hand.

Deciding to tease his oldest daughter André asked, "Flower, should I start negotiating a betrothal with Harry?"

"Papa I think you should ask Harry that question, although I wouldn't disagree with it." She retorted with a smile and a squeeze to Harry's hand.

"That may be a good idea," Harry interjected. "It would provide Fleur protection at Hogwarts. If she isn't with us, Hogwarts would protect her. It would also allow her to train with us in the Annex."

André sat at the breakfast table with his mouth opening and closing not knowing if he was being pranked, or if they were serious.

Apolline said, "Explain that please."

Harry replied, "As the owner of Hogwarts, she protects me and mine. Although I don't feel Fleur's allure, I'm sure others do. There are those who would want to take certain liberties that she would not want. The GAM students travel together or in small groups, this lessens unwanted attention by others. From what we know Fleur usually travels with Marie DuPont making them a fairly easy target for less than honorable people."

Daphne explained further, "If someone were to attack Fleur, they would be stopped. Harry and the Headmistress would be notified immediately. Attacking the betrothed of the head of a Most Ancient and Noble House or its heir, can result in your entire family being wiped out. It happened at Gringotts to Hermione, and Neville destroyed the Pucey family."

Adrian interjected, "Yes it's the Feudal System almost unchanged since the eleven hundreds. Hogwarts is sentient and reports to the Earl of Gryffonsmoor, which is now Harry. Daphne and Astoria having that protection lets Sophie, and I sleep better at night. Like it or not there are still some Death Eater spawn at Hogwarts as well as others who would support Voldemort if he returned."

André admitted, "I was joking. Seeing them holding hands I sought to embarrass Fleur a bit."

Godric entered the blank portrait frame. "You are all forgetting that Ragnok recognized Fleur as the third bond mate. It's apparent their magic is drawing them together. While Harry doesn't know her very well yet, his magic tells him he wants to be near her, and hers does the same to her. Little is known about these bonds, but they are not unusual in the Potter line."

"James was drawn to Lily during their first trip on the Hogwarts Express. Although it took him over five years to become mature enough for her to recognize the bond, they shared. Harry, on the other hand, was more mature at eleven than James was at fourteen. The quickness of a betrothal is the only thing most could question but can be explained by the bond. Madame Maxime will not take kindly to losing her champion to the Goblin Academy of Magic. However, Fleur will still represent Beauxbatons and not GAM." Godric told them after a short pause.

Apolline stated, "I will handle Olympe, and she will not be a problem."

André shuddered as did Sirius, they both knew Apolline was a formable witch, and chaired the Beauxbatons Board of Governors. After breakfast, Harry, Sirius, and André came to an agreement on the betrothal between the House of Potter and House of Delacour. Harry asked Dobby to get them an appointment with Ragnok and the Potters, Sirius, and Delacours went to Gringotts where they signed the contract. Magic accepted the contract immediately and the records at the Department of Records were shown as updated to reflect the betrothal.

Harry took his three ladies to the Potter vault so Fleur could pick her ring. As Harry placed the ring on Fleur's finger, he kissed her. She deepened the kiss, and Harry responded in kind. After the kiss, both knew it would be a short betrothal as they both wanted more. On the way back to the surface they saw the Dumbledores, Snape, and the Malfoys cleaning the dragon pens. The four teens, shot them a one-finger salute and yelled, "You look and smell like shit!"

00-00

On New Year's Eve, after breakfast, Luna grabbed Harry by the ear and declared, "We need to talk now."

"Yes dear," Harry moaned, "Let go of my ear, and we'll go to the bedroom and talk."

The four teens went to the bedroom, and Luna glared at Harry, who wondered what he did this time. She sent Daphne and Fleur to the hot tub saying she wanted to talk to Harry alone.

Harry gulped, his mind going at high speed trying to figure out what he had done.

Luna got in his face, "Harry James Potter you will ask Fleur to marry you at the Ball. Daphne and I miss our fiancé privileges, and Fleur is more than ready for them so get off of your ass and do what's right."

Harry laughed and decided that wasn't a good thing as Luna frowned, "I have the ring and was planning on doing that already. I thought that perhaps 2355h would be a good time. I was going to surprise all of you; I may be dumb about girls, but I'm not stupid, and I miss those privileges as much as you two."

"Good now you can leave since being naked in the hot tub with Fleur is a fiancé privilege." Luna retorted.

"It is not. I can still touch certain areas but not all," Harry huffed.

"Harry James, go away and do whatever boys do." Luna threw back at him. "We have some things to talk with Fleur about."

"Yes dear, of course dear, whatever you want love," Harry muttered as he left the Master Bedroom then returned to give Luna a searing kiss and popped away.

Luna entered the bathroom with a goofy look on her face. Daphne asked, "Did you set him straight?"

Luna could only nod yes, "He was ahead of us and plans on doing it tomorrow."

"You didn't tell him we would be married on 26 March did you?" Daphne questioned Luna.

"No, but we have to figure a way to get the last two tasks moved forward, or he'll balk if Voldemort isn't taken care of first," Luna pronounced.

Daphne agreed, "We'll need to get Sirius, André, and Madam Bones to agree. We could move the second task to 4 February and the fake third task to 4 March with the real one the next week. If we push the idea that the champions need time to study for their NEWTs they'll have a hard time refusing the change."

"Didn't Harry say he had invited Cedric, Victor, and their dates to the ball?" Fleur asked and received nods from the other two. "We can plant the idea this evening then Victor can start complaining to his Headmaster. Cedric can do the same with his father who works at your Ministry I believe." Daphne and Luna agreed with Fleur that it was a good way to start.

Meanwhile, Harry was in the portrait room making plans of his own with input from his father, Godric, and Macbeth.

**The New Year's Eve Ball at Potter Manor**

Harry greeted his guests as they entered the atrium through the floo. The Weasley twins introduced their older brothers Bill and Charlie. They said their parents, Percy, Ron, and Ginny was in the Medical Wing at Gringotts. While reviewing Dumbledore's memories Sharpaxe discovered there were memory and compulsion charms placed on them by the old goat molester.

Dobby led them to the Ballroom and to their table. Harry had Dobby, Edgar, and Matt leading people to the Ballroom, so he could greet the incoming guests. Once the last guest arrived, Harry and his ladies went to the Ballroom. Harry went to the stage where the band would set up after dinner.

"First let me welcome you all to Potter Manor, and our first New Year's Eve ball in over sixteen years. However, we do hope this is only the first of many more to come, Fleur would you join me please?" Harry asked, and Luna looked at Daphne.

As Fleur stepped up on the stage and approached Harry, he dropped to one knee. "Fleur Isabelle Delacour our bond tells me it is past time to ask, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and Lady Gryffindor-Potter?"

"YES a thousand times yes," Fleur answered as Harry slipped the Gryffindor engagement ring on her finger. He stood and kissed her. Those at the ball could see their magic merge then reach out and bring Daphne and Luna into the bond and onto the stage with them.

After kissing his other two fiancés Harry remarked, "This should not surprise anyone who was at Dumbledore's trial or read the account of it. Fleur is indeed the third one Sharpaxe mentioned when he told Dumbledore his plan to get the Potter property wouldn't work. While it may seem quick as I said earlier our bond tells us when things should be done."

After a pause, Harry added, "For you young men out there who think this is a great thing, remember I now have three women to keep me on the straight and narrow path. And three sets of in-laws to help them, and without the bond, the chance of this being successful are about two in one hundred. Now let's eat, I'm hungry."

0-0

At Hogwarts Barty Crouch Junior, was not a happy camper. He could not leave the castle or the wards the brat Potter had installed would kill him. He couldn't send mail to his master less someone read it since he didn't trust the elves to deliver it to the owlery. It was a good thing he overheard Potter telling the Longbottom spawn that the wards not only covered the grounds, but they were also on the castle. Potter said he thought it a good idea to have a second line of defense.

Barty Jr. even had to brew his own Polyjuice now, and the potions' storage closet was running out of ingredients. Hopefully, that would be solved next week before the brats return. That was a potion brewed in seventh year and was on the potion's NEWT exam.

0-0

After dinner, the band played and Harry took the first dance with Fleur while Daphne and Luna's fathers dance with their daughters. At 2230h, or so, the girls went to the library for girl talk, and the guys went to the lounge for guy talk. Harry told Neville that his godmother wanted to talk to him and led him to the portrait room. Once there Harry grabbed a time turner and shifted Neville to Barty Crouch Junior's bedroom. Harry let Neville stun the man just in case.

Harry used Goblin Legilimency while Neville use elf Legilimency on Barty Junior. It took them nearly an hour to find what they were looking for and plant what they planned to. Harry then shifted Neville to the Annex and tuned back the time turner forty-five minutes and took them back to Potter Manor.

It didn't take a mental giant to see Neville was in a better mood after visiting his godmother. After dancing, kissing, talking, kissing, and dancing the next thing everyone knew it was 1 January 1995. Harry kissed his ladies in the order they were bonded in.

Harry spent some time with Bill and Charlie Weasley and found out that Dumbledore really did a job on the other Weasleys. Bill admitted that the goblin healers were still finding timed charms on all five. Ron was to get even more jealous. Percy was to leave the family and be an ass-kisser at the Ministry and report to Albus or Minerva. Ginny was to be Harry's wife and get pregnant before Harry met Voldemort. Both would die if Voldemort killed Harry otherwise Dumbledore would have Harry in Azkaban and assume guardianship of his son while he raided the Potter properties and vaults.

Bill laughed, "Albus, Minerva, and Snape are finding out that baby dragons start with little things like fingers, toes, and noses. The healers make sure they remember the pain before re-growing those. The little ones also like to eat three or four times a day. They also tend to warm what they eat first."

Charlie sniggered and added, "That's normal behavior most species have in common. Harry my boss went into orbit when the clutch left the reserve but fortunately all but the Horntail returned."

Harry smiled and asked, "Her name is Molly. I assume you know how I first came to the Burrow?"

Charlie nodded so Harry continued, "Well your Mum came out of the house storming. While we were de-gnoming the garden, we discussed the fact she reminded me of a Saber Tooth Tiger. Fred and George said hell no, she was all dragon. So I named the Horntail Molly in honor of your mother, since no one in their right mind wants to mess with either of them."

Bill and Charlie looked at each other and laughed. Charlie said, "It fits."

After he said goodnight to the guests that were leaving, Harry sent Dobby to Gringotts with a letter from Neville and him. It explained what they found out from Barty Crouch Junior. When they explained what they did it got them a lot of kisses from their ladies.

Harry stated, "Neville that bastard is yours when the time is right. But we have work to do before we're ready to take him on. Of course, you could take his families magic first and let Ragnok have him. Hell Barty Crouch Junior is one of the few I could agree to vote for the dementor's kiss. Then send him through the Veil with his father at his side."

Since it was early morning the teens split up to go to bed. Hermione was now sleeping with Neville openly, and it had mellowed her quite a bit. Harry suspected that there would be a wedding before summer but after their NEWTs. Harry doubted if he and his fiancés would wait much after March. There was now room in the shower for the four of them, so he thanked the house silently.

The morning of 1 January 1995 Harry took care of his three ladies satisfaction, and they also took care of each other and him. Fortunately, the adults had continued to party so no one would be getting up early and find the Master Bedroom door was locked, and the room was soundproofed. Harry liked fiancé privileges a lot more than betrothed privileges.

During brunch, Fleur complained about the tasks interfering with her studying for her NEWTs. Cedric was doing the same at home while Victor was complaining to his Headmaster.

Sirius looked at Harry, who confessed, "I agree with Fleur, but I'm not under the same pressure that she is. If I don't take them sooner I can take them in July or August. Personally, I would just as soon get the damn thing over with so we can get on with our lives."

0-0

At Bones Manor Susan told her aunt, "Auntie this tournament is unfair to the champions."

Amelia frowned and asked, "How?"

"Well it's their NEWT year, and the tasks are spread throughout the whole year which doesn't give them the same amount of time to review as the other students." Susan explained. "Saying they don't have to take exams is a lie. They either take their NEWTs before school ends, or they have to ruin their summer and take them in July. That puts them behind their classmates when looking for a job. The way it looks to me even the winner loses."

"Ok you know the rules. You raised the problem so what is your solution?" Amelia questioned.

"Have the second task in early February and the third by mid-March that gives them two and half, almost three, months to review." Susan replied without hesitation.

"I'll talk to the champions, and the other tournament officials. I would just as soon get this over with as soon as possible," Amelia promised.

0-0

While Hogwarts may not resume until 9 January, the Goblin Academy of Magic started on 4 January 1995. The first three days back they did 45 days of time compression each day to get into shape and work on their NEWTs.

To be continued in: **8 The Tournament Ends**


	8. Chapter 8

**8 The Tournament Ends**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**WARNING: These Chapters have not and will not be sent to a Beta they are simply what they are.**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times. This will not be repeated in later chapters.

_**Parseltongue **__thoughts or mind speak_ [Foreign language]

1₲ = 1 Galleon = 17₴ = 493₭, 1₴ = 1 Sickle = 29₭, 1₭ = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, 1₲ = £50 = $75.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 1300h = 1:00 p.m., and 2000h is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at midnight and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!**

**A Continuation of: A New Year**

**The Tournament Ends**

**8 January 1995**

Harry, Daphne, Luna, and Fleur were sitting at the GAM table with the other twenty Goblin Academy of Magic students known as the crew when the Hogwarts Express arrived. Since the Daily Prophet and international papers had carried almost daily stories of their bonding and engagements for nearly a week no one was surprised to see Fleur at the GAM table.

After a fine meal Headmistress Sprout stood, "It was brought to the Triwizard Tournament Official's attention that the tournament was unfair to the champions that are taking their NEWTs this year. Preparation for the tasks cuts into study and review time so the tasks have been moved forward. The second task will take place on 21 January and the third on 4 February. The Triwizard Cup will be on display for 24 hours beginning at 0700h tomorrow morning. On Tuesday it will be inspected by Professor Moody then taken to Gringotts for storage until 4 February."

Harry stood and said, "Headmistress, the new castle wards will be down between 0100h and 0230h tomorrow morning for updating. The old wards will still be in place however. Cassandra will lock down the dorms and common rooms during that time. Any students found outside of their dorm or common room will be expelled immediately."

"Excuse me Lord Gryffindor but why?" Pomona asked as they had planned.

Harry ducked his head a mumbled something.

"I didn't hear you Lord Gryffindor." Pomona stated.

"I said I screwed up and didn't put up the anti-animagus ward that checks to see if an animagus is a Death Eater Ma'am. I have to add some runes and recharge the new wards." Harry admitted.

Barty Crouch Junior was ecstatic. The brat screwed up, and he not only had an opportunity to make the cup a portkey, but also to send his master a letter telling him the change in timing. Now if he was caught or killed it would be after he performed the task his master sent him here for.

The next six time compression days Harry, Daphne, and Luna did 45 days each while Fleur did fifteen. She maintained her normal schedule with the Beauxbatons students and trained for the second task. She spent every night with Harry and the girls who did time compression three out of the six days. Fleur learned more in those days than she had her last two years at Beauxbatons.

She was there when Harry and Daphne went through their seventeen year old growth spurt the same night. Harry grew another three and a half inches and added muscle. Daphne grew almost two inches and now had the breast and hips of a young woman. Luna would follow them the next time they went through time compression.

**The Second Task**

The Quidditch Stadium was packed with spectators including students, their families, friends, and press. The judges sat with the school they represented. Lee Jordan had been asked to announce the task.

Lee announced, "Welcome everyone to the second task of the Triwizard Tournament I am your announcer Lee Jordan of the Goblin Academy of Magic. First I would like to thank our own Sharpaxe of the GAM for his weather ward it's a comfortable 24 degrees Celsius or 75 degrees Fahrenheit here. Outside it's over forty degrees colder. Today task is a duel between the champions and five programmed Auror Training Dummies the champions will duel in the same order as the first task."

Lee sipped some hot chocolate and added, "Points are scored for hits on the dummies and deducted for hits on the champion. The spells the dummies cast are the same color as a curse would be so a purple color is a nasty cutting curse. While Unforgivables will not be used, cutting, blasting, bone breaking, and other spells that would incapacitate a wizard are legal. Should a bone breaker hit an arm that arm becomes useless. First to the line is Mr. Cedric Diggory representing Hogwarts. Let's give this fine young man the welcome he so rightly deserves."

Lee lead the clapping as Cedric entered the pitch while Victor, Fleur, and Harry waited in the champion's tent.

Lee described what was going on but those in the tent couldn't hear him. Cedric lasted eighteen minutes before getting hit by a cutting curse to his head. When Fleur kissed Harry goodbye he wished her luck and said, "Give them hell love."

While Harry meditated, he also kept track of the time and Fleur lasted almost six minutes longer than Cedric. Victor apparently didn't take this very seriously or he was slow since he only lasted just over twelve minutes.

Harry came out of the tent with wands in both hands when called. Mr. Heiger asked for time to look at the rules about the number of wands a champion could use. The rules didn't specify but mentioned 'wands' several times. Sharpaxe maintained that the word 'wands' was plural, which meant more than one. After several minutes, the others finally agreed.

When the duel started Harry quickly transfigured a shield out of a rock. It was concave and the outside shined like a mirror there was a slit in it for Harry's wand and handle to hold it. Most spells the dummies fired at Harry were reflected back at them. Harry put his left wand away and held the shield while firing blasting and cutting curses from his right hand wand. He hit one dummy in its forehead with a cutting curse and flipped it over so he hit it with a blasting curse and it was incapacitated.

Harry kept moving but had to stay behind a line or be out of the task. He hit another dummy with two _Reductos_ followed by a blasting curse and the second one was down. The next dummy he selected took two Reductos to its shield followed by bone breakers to each arm. It was now three down and two to go when two blasts took out his shield and he popped to his left. Harry yelled _Bombardia_ the blasting curse threw a lot of rocks in the air. Harry banished the debris at the dummies and followed that with six blasting curses in a spread followed by two _Bombardias_.

When the Harry sent a blast of wind down range the dummies were in pieces. Lee Jordan said, "Holy shit. Whoops, sorry Headmistress, our champion seems to have cleaned up the Auror dummies and there isn't a mark on him."

After the judges conferred Harry received 100 points, Fleur 80, Cedric 70, Victor 60. Harry would have a 90 second lead in the maze. But Harry had other things on his mind than the Triwizard Tournament. He knew Barty Crouch Junior had gotten his message out and the cup was a portkey to Riddle Cemetery outside of Little Hangleton. Tom was in the old Riddle manor with Wormtail and couldn't understand why he wasn't getting stronger. He was starting to draw magic from those marked and Hawkclaw was shunting it to goblin crystals. Eventually it would be split among those of the Goblin Academy of Magic.

But first Harry had a Death Eater, named Barty Crouch Junior, to take care of. He put his wand to his throat and said, "Everyone stay where you are please. The castle is locked down. Dobby!"

"Yes Lord Gryffindor."

"Pop me into the kitchen please."

"Yes sir," Dobby said and took Harry's hand and they disappeared.

When they appeared in the kitchen Harry drew his left hand wand and asked Cassandra where Barty Crouch Junior was. She told him he was just entering his classroom so Harry popped behind the man.

"Constant vigilance Barty," Harry said and as Barty turned to face him Harry hit him on the point of his chin with a right cross. Harry then hit him with _Expelliarmus_ driving Barty Jr. back several feet. Harry caught Barty's wand in his right hand and slipped it into an empty slot in his holster. Harry shifted to the man's side and swept his peg leg out from under his as he open handed chopped him in the throat.

When Barty hit the floor Harry kicked him in his bits then called Dobby.

POP

"Dobby bring Neville here, please."

"Yes Harry sir," the elf said and popped away.

Dobby returned with Neville in less than ten seconds.

Harry looked at his friend and said, "He's slightly damaged, but the bastard is all yours my friend."

Neville stood tall and said, "Bartemus Crouch Junior, I, Neville Franklin Longbottom, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom do hereby strip the Couch Family of its magic and property for your attack on the House of Longbottom. As I say so shall it be." The magic flared and accepted the punishment.

Neville called his elf Rudolf and asked him to take Barty Jr. to Ragnok after the Polyjuice potion finished wearing off. Harry summoned Moody's eye and peg leg then opened his trunk and faded the items to the old Auror. After telling Mad Eye what they did Harry popped him out of the trunk. Dobby popped to Gringotts to inform Ragnok what was happening then popped back to the classroom.

Barty Crouch Junior told them, "I may die but the dark lord will kill you all. He is immortal and getting stronger."

Harry laughed, "Dragon shit, I beat him as a fifteen month old and I'll do it again. No one is immortal you on the other hand will be joined by your father working in the goblin mines. We may even bring you back so Frank and Alice can spit in your face just before the Dementor kisses you and your Daddy. Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, is nothing but a half-blood punk terrorist, immortal my aching ass. I took the memory of the curse you used and its counter and while you'll remember this you'll never be able to speak about it."

Rudolf popped Barty Crouch Junior to Gringotts and Dobby popped Neville and Harry to the Annex where they walked back to the Quidditch Pitch. As part of the agreed on story Harry told Pomona, "Professor Moody is in the Hospital Wing he seems to have forgot about the trick step and couldn't get his good leg out of it. I'm not sure he'll be happy with me for telling everyone this, he seemed a bit grumpy. But Neville said it was my fault for telling him he should be constantly vigilant and to watch out for cheeky stairs."

"Yes, well that may have made him grumpy since he doesn't seem to appreciate a good joke." The Headmistress said then told her students the castle was open.

That night Harry, Daphne, and Fleur helped Luna through a growth spurt. The next morning she woke them up saying, "I've got boobies…"

Harry interjected, "and a nice pert little butt. Luna you look like what you are, a beautiful young lady."

On 1 February, Harry held a meeting with the crew. "Could I have your attention please? As you know this coming Saturday is the final task of the Triwizard Tournament. The truth is that it really isn't… it's a ruse so that I can be taken to Voldemort. It seems he wants my blood for a ritual to gain a body. While Sharpaxe and I have a good plan we all know things can turn to shit in a hurry. We're all over 17 now and qualified witches and wizards." Harry let that sink in.

"What I want from you lot is to prepare to defend Hogwarts if something should go wrong. Obviously there will be 'adults' in the audience so keep an eye on them. The Death Eaters can't get in here but Voldemort's unmarked supporters can, so keep your eyes and ears open." Harry commanded, then asked for questions but there were none.

Neville stated, "I'll cover your ladies so don't be worrying about them. Just pay attention and kill the bastard for good this time."

"Thanks Nev, I appreciate it." Harry replied and gave his brother a one armed hug.

Training took on a more serious demeanor the next three real time days. The crew was so solemn that Harry wished he hadn't told them what was coming. On Friday he had enough.

At lunch in the Annex, Harry stood and said, "We so aren't doing this solemn Hippograph shit any longer. We're going to Potter Manor and have a party so let's meet here in twenty minutes and I'll have a portkey ready. Be sure to take a swimsuit, our swimming pool, and the surrounding area stays at eighty-eight degrees."

When they arrived at the manor, the adults who didn't work were already at poolside including Molly Weasley. Harry almost didn't recognize her she had lost weight and was laughing at somethin Padfoot said. After hugs all around, they swam and played water volleyball.

Molly cornered Harry, "I want to thank you for what you did for us Harry."

"There's no need, but thank you Molly. If things had gone the way Dumbledore planned we would have been under Voldemort's rule. Dumbledore couldn't defeat Tom in the seventies, so what made him think he could later is beyond me." Harry confessed. "But things wouldn't have been much better under his rule."

After dinner and dancing under the stars, with those who joined them after work included, they went back to the Annex. They would see the same group tomorrow at the third task.

**The Triwizard Tournament Ends**

At 1030h, 21 February, the Annex heard Harry say, "Let's get suited and booted people, lunch is in the Great Hall in 30 minutes."

Harry's getting suited meant wearing a special body suit under his clothes. The suits arms and chest area contained pockets of blood taken from a blood bank in London. The goblins only took two ounces and mixed it with a blood replenishing potion. Once the blood and potion were exposed to air it would cause the red blood cells to start to quit carrying oxygen. When that happened organs would begin shutting down and Tom would try to use magic to heal them.

Harry, Daphne, Luna, and Fleur led the crew into the Great Hall and they took their places at the GAM table. They noticed that the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students were sprinkled through the Great Hall talking and laughing with the Hogwarts students.

After lunch Pomona called Harry to the front as they had planned.

Harry looked over the Great Hall and smiled. "Many of you are wondering why I seem older. The truth is the Goblin Academy of Magic used time compression, and we are all over three years older than we were last November. This time will come off the end of our life span of course. Next week we will take our NEWTs and some will sit a Mastery or two. We discussed what is next and as a group decided to offer tutoring to those who wish it."

After a pause Harry continued, "Potions, History, and Defense has been lacking at Hogwarts for the past several years. No matter how good Professors Lupin and Moody are they couldn't make up for the previous years of poor teachers in Defense. I'm sure most Hogwarts students have heard that the Defense position is cursed well that's a lie. The best curse breaking team from Gringotts didn't find it cursed. It was part of Dumbledore's grand plan to keep British wizards weak."

Harry let that sink in. "Would you provide training for someone who might challenge you later? Dumbledore wanted to tear down our world and rebuild it in the image he developed as a young man. Of course, he was to be the king of the mountain. Now tutoring will be after dinner for two hours, and time compression will not be used. It will mean hard work on your part so it's voluntary."

Harry nodded to Professor Sprout and went back to his seat. After lunch, they stayed in the Great Hall and talked to several people. Harry and his ladies talked to Ron and Ginny. Like Molly, these were two different people than they were before Christmas.

At 1800h, the champions were in the tent waiting for the third task to start. Harry had a ninety second lead on Fleur. When called to start he shook hands with Cedric, and Victor then kissed Fleur. Harry stood and looked at the maze and the large mirrors that hung over it so the audience could see what was going on.

When told to start Harry shifted to the first junction and used a Point Me spell to determine the direction to go. Harry shifted past the beasts and used the Point Me to find the cup. Harry's last shift past the Sphinx brought him to the cup, which he grabbed and disappeared.

Amelia yelled, "What the hell is going on, he should have appeared in front of the judges."

00-00

Harry landed in the graveyard and yelled, "Where the hell am I?"

A Petrificus Totalus charm hit him, and he heard Wormtail say, "You're here to help me bring back the dark lord to a body Harry."

"Wormy you always were a weak willed idiot. Once he's back he'll have no use for the likes of you. But then all you're good for is kissing someone's ass. If Tom doesn't kill you, Sirius and Remus will. Wormy you're dead and just don't know it yet." Harry shouted.

A third voice said, "Wormtail tie him up and get on with it now, or you will suffer."

"Yes master," Peter Pettigrew sputtered and tied Harry to the angel on a grave marked Thomas Riddle.

Wormtail levitated the largest cauldron Harry had seen over a pile of wood. Peter then started the wood on fire and started to place the ugliest baby Harry had ever seen in the cauldron.

Harry hurled insults at the two, "Damn Wormy that thing is the ugliest thing I've ever seen. It's uglier than you or the Snake faced bastard that Quirrell was carrying on the back of his head. I hope that piece of shit drowns."

Peter seemed not to pay attention to Harry as he lowered the thing into the cauldron. Then summoning a bone from the grave Harry was tied to Peter said, "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. **"

"You lie Peter. No one has a son who is that damn ugly," Harry yelled.

Peter paid no attention to Harry as he pulled a knife and held his left arm over the cauldron and stated, "Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master. **" Peter cut his left hand off, and it fell into the cauldron.

"Harry don't fight me, and I'll only take a small amount of your blood, otherwise I'll slit your throat," Pettigrew said while walking towards Harry.

"Take it Peter for all the good that it will do you. I still say he'll kill you once he gathers the others." Harry said and Peter made a small cut in Harry's left forearm and let some blood drip into a vial then went back to the cauldron.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe. **" Peter said as he poured the blood from the vial into the cauldron.

While Wormtail was doing this Harry weakened the ropes wandlessly, to the point he could just walk out of them. There was a flash of black magic, and Voldemort rose from the cauldron. He looked at Wormtail like the man was dirt.

Voldemort commanded, "Robe me Wormtail."

When Peter obeyed, Voldemort added, "My wand Wormtail."

Peter reached into his robes, and the wand flew to Harry, who was now standing in front of Tom Riddle Senior's grave. Harry hit Wormtail with goblin version of a stunner and cauterized his stump.

"Hello Tom, you're still as ugly as ever. Are you feeling weak?" Harry asked as he felt Nagini coming up behind him.

Harry shifted to the side and used _Bombardia_ to blow the snake's head off. He and Tom watched as part of Tom's soul rose from the snake, screamed, and blew apart.

"That's the last one Tom you're now mortal again. Lucy Malfoy was nice enough to provide the diary. The goblins found the ring, cup, locket, diadem, and removed the small soul piece from my scar. Eight just isn't a magical number Tom." Harry told the so called dark lord.

"Now we could continue this pleasant conversation here while you slowly die. However, I think an audience would like to watch the entertainment. Have you noticed that your organs are trying to shut down? That's because a potion is robbing your red blood cell of their ability to carry oxygen to your organs. Next those blood cells will start to die. Draw on your magic and that of your supporters to stay alive Tom, or you will surely die." Harry said and placed Tom Marvolo Riddle in a full body bind.

Harry bound Peter and levitated him to Tom's back then bound them together. He left about six feet of rope hanging in front of Tom then summoned the Tri Wizard Cup. He cast _Sonorous _on himself thenturned the rope into a portkey and activated it.

00-00

With a flash and a bang Harry and his two prisoners arrived in front of the judge's stand.

"Honey, I'm home and brought guests," the audience heard Harry say. "Stand down people, Sharpaxe and I have the situation under control. I need to introduce our guests."

Harry moved Pettigrew to Tom's left side. "The short, fat, ugly, rat faced git is Peter Pettigrew. The taller, uglier, snake faced git is Thomas Marvolo Riddle also known as Voldemort. Now anyone who doesn't want to see these two die should leave now. Tom here has a disease that is killing him by asphyxiation. While he can breathe, his red blood cells aren't carrying oxygen to his organs, so he is using magic to keep himself alive. He should last over an hour but less than one and a half."

After a short pause, Harry continued. "Tom was born of a full blood near squib witch, named Merope Gaunt the last of the Slytherin line. His father was a muggle squire's son who Merope used a love potion on. They ran off and got married. She got pregnant and quit using the love potion. Young Tom Senior did a runner leaving a pregnant wife destitute. She ended up having Tom Junior in a muggle orphanage and asked that he be named Tom Marvolo Riddle after his and her fathers."

Harry paused so they could think about that. "In the late 1920 and 1930 muggle orphanages were horrible and abusive places. Tom was abused until he found that he had special abilities that we call magic. The abused then became the abuser, and the die was cast. When Tom turned eleven Dumbledore invited him to Hogwarts, and Tom said yes. Old Albus saw the potential of Tom being a strong wizard that might compete with him. Albus couldn't have that, so he had Tom put in Slytherin, a half blood among the pureblood bigots. Tom was abused for the first two or three years at school until he grew to control his vast powers."

Dobby popped next to Harry and handed him a Butterbeer. "Dumbledore and Horace Slughorn made sure Tom had a less than good time at Hogwarts. They took a strong, highly intelligent young man and created the monster you see in front of you. After school, Tom traveled across the world learning dark magic and growing more powerful. Here was a man who could have been a great healer, Minister for Magic, or many good things on the path to becoming the worst dark lord in three or four hundred years."

After a sip of his Butterbeer Harry added, "On 1 September 1971, four eleven-year-old boys met on the Hogwarts Express. Their names were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They were sorted into Gryffindor, and became friends who liked to prank. They were known as Prongs, Padfoot, Mooney, and Wormtail, the Marauders. They were vicious bullying little gits at least on the surface. However, a deeper look shows that they only went after those who supported Voldemort. Of the four Peter was the weakest but the other three helped and protected him."

Harry sighed, "After school James married my mother Lily Potter nee Evans. But by then Peter had become at Death Eater and spy for Tom. When Peter heard the Potter was going under the Fidelius charm, he cast a compulsion charm on Sirius. The compulsion was for Sirius to suggest Peter as the secret keeper to throw the Death Eaters off his trail. They would come after Sirius and not Peter. Peter led Tom to our house where Tom killed my parents while Peter watched as the rat known as Wormtail."

Harry took a deep drink and continued. "My mother used an ancient ritual that protected me if she willingly gave her life in place of mine. I've heard her every time I'm near dementors begging Tom, "Take me not Harry, kill me not Harry, please take me not Harry. Twice Tom told her to step aside before killing her. When he turned his wand on me, her protection caused the curse to rebound and hit Tom. That did two things, one it gave me the scar and the other was it separated his soul while destroying his body. I became the Boy-Who-Lived, and he became a fleeing spirit."

Harry paused again letting this sink in. "While Tom traveled in Asia, he ran across some old magic that let him bind others to him and make them loyal only to him. He created the dark mark and branded his followers. Through the mark, he could control them and draw on their magic which he is doing now to stay alive. However, he found a curse that he cast so that anyone who declared they supported him and meant it would also be bound to him."

Seeing the shock on several faces Harry stated. "I, Harry James Potter-Gryffindor, head of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Gryffindor hereby claim all the property and magic of the wizard known as Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. This includes the property and magic of his followers and their families for the murder of my parents. As I say so shall it be."

Pettigrew fell to the ground dead. He was followed by several adults and some students as young as first year. Finally, Tom's knees buckled and he fell to the ground dead.

Harry said, "Minister, Sirius, and Remus if you'll come with me, we'll send these two bodies through the Veil. I don't want any part of them hanging around for some dumb ass to worship."

Three elves popped Amelia, Sirius, and Remus to his side. Harry picked up the tag end of the rope and when those going touched it, they disappeared. Within five minutes, they reappeared back in front of the judge's stand.

Harry wasn't finished, "I've completed my three tasks, but the others haven't. So to ensure there are no ramifications, the final task will be next Saturday. I'll watch my fiancé kick butt from the stands enough is enough. Headmistress I've had a hell of a day and while I appreciate the offers I'm hearing about a party I have to decline."

"I understand Lord Gryffindor. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for stopping that madman. I am saddened to see so many young lives cut short because of a poor decision. However, it was Tom that caused it not you. It's too bad those in Gringotts died with the others." Professor Sprout admitted.

"Oh, but they didn't Ma'am. Not even Tom calling them could get through Gringotts wards." Harry confessed with a wink and a smile as he and his ladies shifted to their bedroom.

They pushed the limits of fiancé privileges but didn't break them. The next morning they notified Ragnok, and their families, they were announcing that they would be married on 5 March. Ragnok immediately closed down the betting on that subject. Sophie knew she won but not the amount. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and decided they had better get their asses in gear and ask their ladies. Remus and Nym were married but hadn't had a formal wedding yet.

They spent ten days in compressed time taking their NEWTs and two masters. Harry took the exam for a Masters in Warding and Enchanting. Daphne got her Mastery in Potions. Luna obtained her Master of Charms, while Fleur received her Master of Transfiguration certification.

Harry was right about the last task as Fleur blew through it with no problem. Cedric came in second by a narrow margin. Victor admitted that after the first task, he was more concerned with not getting hurt than the tournament. He admitted that all those who were seventeen were forced to enter the tournament. He said he made more per game than the tournament paid.

Harry, Sirius, and Remus agreed to invest in the twins' joke shop after Fred, and George agreed that certain things would not be sold. Mind altering potions was at the top of that list.

**5 March 1995 - A New Beginning**

The so-called wedding of the century was actually a relatively small affair. To Harry, it was simply family and friends with Ragnok and Amelia doing the wizard and goblin bindings. After the wedding, dinner, and dance Harry, Daphne, Luna, and Fleur disappeared for a two-week honeymoon. They would never admit where they went. When asked, their answer was a smile and a faraway look in their eyes that screamed we'll never say.

Harry would only admit that husband privileges beat the hell out of fiancé privileges to Neville. Harry did say that things were so much more satisfying without Occlumency. When Neville frowned, Harry explained he knew what his partner wanted, and she knew what he wanted. That gave poor Nev too much information and made him horny at the same time.

Neville and Hermione married on 7 May 1995, and their guest list matched that of the Potters. Many people were surprised that Hermione only took one Masters exam and it was Charms. Neville got his in Herbology of course. His parents were able to attend his wedding, but they would never totally regain their health so Neville took his Head of House ring.

Sirius and Remus followed them in August, which seemed to open the flood gates for weddings as there seemed to be one every week or two. Remus ended up banned from Las Vegas when he hit two jackpots for over 10 million dollars. He would never admit he was a card reader and made more at Blackjack than the slot machines.

Sirius was their front man with the Wizengamot, and they had the majority of votes and enough to recall laws. The laws that gave the pureblood wizards so much power fell first. That was followed by a law giving equal rights to all magical beings and providing severe penalties for abusing elves. Those that mistreated elves had died in what called the purge by the press. Purebloods were now a smaller minority as Tom had killed most of them off.

After much discussion, Harry formed the Lily Foundation to provide scholarships, and aid for those needing startup funds to start their own business. Harry's wives sat on the board and ensured that the business had better than an even chance to succeed before they authorized funding.

Life was good to the Potters, and their world was a better place. They were discussing having children when 11 September 2001 happened. They watched the Trade Center in New York City fall. Unknown to the non-magicals it had the traipsing of a dark lord written all over it.

If you were near Potter Manor and a wizard, you would have seen twenty message patronuses leave the manor. They carried a simple message: "Get suited and booted up people we have a dark lord to take down!" However, what happened is a story for another day.

**Epilog**

Severus Tobias Snape was allowed to die in March of 1998 while Minerva and Albus watched him bleed to death slowly. Two years later, Albus watched a small dragon bite into Minerva. It pulled her heart from her chest as she died screaming for him to help her. The memories of Severus and Minerva dying were added to those of how Harry lived with the Dursleys that Dumbledore saw over and over again. In June 2004, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was slowly eaten by a young Hungarian Horntail. He joined Severus, and Minerva as fertilizer used in greenhouse four at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

In 2005, twenty-eight-year-old Daphne Sophia Potter-Gryffindor gave birth to James Adrian Potter-Gryffindor. In 2006, her sister wife Luan Marie Black-Potter gave birth to Phillip Sirius Black-Potter. Phillip was Xeno's middle name. In 2007, Fleur Isabelle Gryffindor-Potter gave birth to Lily Apolline Gryffindor-Potter, and Daphne gave birth to Neville Harold Potter-Gryffindor four months later. In 2008, Luna blessed the Black name with Andrew Regulus Black-Potter. Six months later Fleur gave birth to Dorea Antoinette Gryffindor-Potter. Two years later she gave birth to Harry André Delacour-Potter.

On 31 July 2117, the Potter-Black clan gathered to pay their respects to Grandpa Harry and Grandmas Daphne, Luna, and Fleur. The foursome had at least 112 years together and had decided it was time to go on to their next great adventure. They had watched Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and others, go to their maker over one hundred years ago. The crew had swiftly taken down three dark lords and had trained an elite force to do the same thing.

They were tired. Their joints ached, and the cold bothered them. Luna said it all about twenty-five years earlier. When Dorea asked if they wanted to go on an around the world cruise, Luna replied, "Honey, we've been there, seen it, done it, and aren't impressed with doing it again."

With their family gathered around they said their good-byes and asked everyone but Sharpaxe to leave.

Harry looked at his longtime friend and asked, "We're straight on how the estate is to stay together?"

Sharpaxe nodded saying, "Of course as we agreed it's for the best."

Harry sniggered, "Well if they can't live on that allowance they can bloody well go back to work. Even with all we gave away I think we did well by increasing the estate by a factor of five."

Sharpaxe nodded and said, "I'll see you four on the other side. The world is a much better place because of you."

Luna moved to lie on Harry. Daphne scooted to his right side as Fleur did the same on his left. Sharpaxe watched in awe as they were surrounded by a golden aura. He would swear their four souls winked at him as the left their bodies.

On another plane known by various names, including heaven twenty-two-year-old Harry James Potter and his twenty-two-year-old wives were greeted by family and friends. Luna asked when they would be judged and Merlin said, "You have been, and found worthy."

"What do we do now?" Harry asked.

Merlin replied, "Anything you want to, including going back to 31 July 1991."

The four looked at each other and said in one voice, "Oh hell no!"

**NOTE: **Indicates it was taken from Chapter 34 of The Goblet of Fire by Joanne Rowling (JKR).**

**Elvis has left the building, and this story has ended. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**MSgt SilverDollar**


End file.
